The Three Kings
by SapphireMoons
Summary: There were only three kings throughout the history of ancient civilization that had the ability to summon the gods of what we call Duel Monsters; the Unnamed Pharaoh, the Lost Prince of Rome and the Emperor of the Stars. And this is the tale of how they transcended time and space throughout their respective reigns to meet...
1. Thine In Power Shall Only Find Solitude

Chapter 1: Thine in Power Shall Find Only Solitude

Seated upon a glided throne of cool sandstone and gold plating that displayed the cold glare of Horus at the end of each armrest, the current Pharaoh of Egypt was seated regally, kohl-lined red-wine eyes narrow and amused with cold indifference as his Sacred Court of High Priests argued below his risen throne. Young into his reign, the sovereign of Egypt held no plans for the coronation of a Great Royal Wife, the pleasure of a woman's company was the last venture upon his addled mind, and to his gratitude, his Sacred Court shared the same sentiment.

Instead, his childhood friends and uncle were more preoccupied with the decision to set up a new irrigation system for the following farming season, the benefits of improving the system as clear as day but the issue was the labor. The labor force was already stretched widely with a number of projects, and another could make the possibility of being worked to death a real reality, yet the timing for the irrigation system was to be _now_ , otherwise, they would have to await the _following_ year. Naturally, his priests were divided evenly, three to three.

Atemu rose a hand to his gilded crown, his forehead hidden by the eye of the Millennium Items, as his golden bangs fell over the winged headdress, as ebony spikes that were highlighted with a dark magenta finished his exotic looks. Dancing above his caramel skin, golden plated earrings of an Ankh twinkled at his every movement, his plated necklace hidden under the ties of his dark blue cape. To further state his status, the young Pharaoh gripped his gold and blue crook and flail loosely in ringed fingers; wrists, forearms and ankles embellished similarly with the same golden luster. Underneath his exquisite jewelry, however, the sovereign dressed plainly like his people, a linen tunic with a matching shendyt held up by a golden belt as his Millennium Puzzle rested quietly upon his mid-section.

"Your majesty," His advisor's voice rang as the arguing below him slowed. "If I may make a suggestion to the current issue at hand?"

The king waved a hand, expression bored.

Bowing, the adviser made his piece, all listening as their monarch kept his expression to the distance, not dazed but listening. "The irrigation system can be promoted after the construction of the new Temple of Horus which will be done within a fortnight, in time for the following farming season."

"But what of the workers, Master Shimon?" Mahad, one of the most loyal of his priests; his purple eyes lined with the dark lines of kohl. "More laborious work is not the reward that we bestow those who work on our land."

"They should be grateful to be a part of such a great endeavor." Seto, his cousin and arguably most powerful of his High Priests. "That within itself is be regarded as a reward."

And with an interjection by Isis, the argument began once more, the Pharaoh's gaze into the far lands when a soft stirring purred in his mind, tugging lightly with a gentle pull, coaxing. It's intent was quiet and mysterious but bearing no ill. Before the king could think more of it, it disappeared as quickly as it arrived, silent once more.

* * *

In a separate dimension, another monarch watched as his men return from their guard duty, his appearance just as regal as a king should be. Golden eyes that gleamed with a cold ferocity, returned softly to a default chocolate brown, warm and kind. But not foolishly naive as they once were, as the Supreme King bore none of his usual black spiked armory for intimidation and military matters. Instead, he wore a blue sleeveless tunic under a golden breastplate under a blood-red cape held by twin purple gems. With an ebony belt at his hips, his skirt fell at his knees, navy blue as his feet were sandaled by leather hides. Kohl lined his narrowed gaze as his lips were pulled to a default frown, as finally a majestic and medieval, gold crown adorned his brown locks, bangs framing his face of alabaster.

Despite his constant battle and almost failed attempt in holding back from succumbing to the Darkness, he reigned strong. He had Yubel by his side. Her power as his second-in-command allowed his reign to be strong, forceful yet kind. Yes, he was cold and ruthless to his opponents but to his people he was fair and just, not to say that he did not have an occasional quirk that was regarded a bit unpleasant.

But that was unsavory in the appearance of a king.

His palace, however, was not lacking in any aspect. Tall, brooding and spiraled upwards to the heavens with marble columns that symbolized stability above granite brick was his castle, demonic by night and heavenly by day — it was the perfect castle for it's ruler, the wielder to the Gentle Darkness.

" _Haou_ , the North has accepted the treaty that you have offered." Juudai, formerly Jovian, kept his gaze at the moat surrounding his palace which changed into lava at dusk. "Guardian Baou has set off to do same with the South and hopefully, convey to you the same results."

Yubel materialized beside him as he kept himself unmoved, well aware that she would carry out his wishes for him with his subordinate. Glancing at his primary weapon in his kingdom, the king moved past his ceremonial gold blade for his deck of chosen monsters, traps and spells; sending them a foregoing glance as he realized that it was a while since he had dueled for his own enjoyment against an opponent that allowed adrenaline to run his veins.

His friend was protective as was his men which was endearing, seeing how the former was his childhood friend and the latter were sparring partners that bonded over fights and mock battles. But at times, the line was forgotten that while he was, their friend, he was also their _king_. But such times were long gone, as now with the glow of golden eyes that promised blood to be shed, there were no doubts that he was indeed, the Supreme King. Enemies that were not courageous enough to face him if they were _so_ displeased were not worth his interest, chasing after such ill-passionate opponents were a waste of energy that he did not care to spurge.

" _Haou_." Juudai turned, chocolate eyes questioning with a sardonic rise of an eyebrow. It was Chaos Sorcerer, his blue lips in a permanent smile as he knelt at one knee, hand over his chest in salute.

"The prisoner has revealed that he would return to the North and inform his people to rebel against the empire if able to escape."

Juudai was silent before he blinked slowly, his gaze turning back to the outskirts of his kingdom. The vassal bowed deeply before speaking with a wide smile, revealing fanged teeth under his curved hood and glowing yellow eyes. "If I may suggest, _Haou..._?"

Juudai waved a ringed hand, granting permission.

"To release the prisoner would be counterintuitive to our cause and your rule; such insolence is only repentant in death, my lord."

"Yubel." Juudai summoned. And she appeared, her ebony and leathery wings unfurling with a fearsome flap as she bowed at his feet, ready to proceed with his orders. And with a single look, she _knew_.

As the death of a prisoner was none of his concern, the Supreme King turned back to his sights, his eyes flickering gold. Putting the mild stir in his thoughts out of mind, it was silent once more in his internal strife, the twilight ending his appearance of a kind sovereign. With the fall of night, the monarch donned his ebony and gold armor once more, two spikes extending from his back and four at the shoulders. Instead of his golden crown, a black helmet with a sole purple diamond at the center took its place at his head, hidden slightly by a high collar attached to a red cape that danced at his feet. And with a open of his eyes, golden orbs gleamed with a glimmer of impatience as his expression formed a thin scowl, disapproving.

* * *

Hundreds of miles and years past the other two monarchs, standing in the Temple of the Crimson Dragon that only the chosen six wielders were allowed entry other than servants under the rule, was the Emperor Yaotl of the Aztec Empire, or the People of the Stars. As the leader of the Signers — his priests and closest friends, the circle of friends that swore their undying loyalty to him; Yatol bore the crest of the Crimson Dragon on his back unwavering, burned into his flesh when he was of age in proper ceremony. The dragon head upon his right arm glared brightly every since _that_ day, the great god having chosen his vessel and his followers _that_ day. While the complaints from the Council of Elders were persistent that his Signers of a priestess, thief, general of his army, and twin peasant children were unbecoming to be regarded so highly to be a vessel of the fearsome god; Yaotl quickly silenced them after his crest _burned_ with the fury of a thousand hells, his sapphire eyes having become a cold ruby and marked body glowing otherworldly.

But that was a few moons ago, the young emperor sighed as the pool of water he knelt in rippled softly, as if quietly reprimanding him for his lapse in concentration, feet bare in the cool waters. Soaked to the bone in azul-dyed cotton, the ruler bore an uncharacteristic tunic over his chest and skirt that cut angularly to a frontal point, embroidered with patterned scenes of war as a golden belt clasped his midsection. Wrists and arms were bound by gold bangles as calloused fingers dipped idly in the dark waters, a soft breath escaping tired lips, sun-kissed skin peeking out of his ceremonial wear. A golden pauldron covered his broad shoulders and neck as turquoise gems glittered softly in the torchlight, the center of his chest twinkled his symbol of royalty, the crest of his fearsome god, with five coins of gold dangling from the center circle, representing each of his original Signers. Extending behind his person, was a blood-red cape, hidden under the pauldron as gold and turquoise beads hung from his ears. Finally, upon his spiked ebony locks, highlighted by the gold of the gods, nestled his headdress of the Crimson Dragon, snout narrowed to a point on his front before extending to his spiked hair in a single large ruby and flurry of white feathers that danced behind him. If there was a blemish upon the young sovereign, it was the scar upon his left cheek, light upon the tanned skin.

"My prince."

Kohl and lightly shadowed eyes did not even twitch, before they revealed pristine royal blue sapphires; kind and wistful before they became icy and steely. The emperor did not have to wait long before the servant realized his mistake. Groveling even lower than he did before, the servant _dared_ not to breathe.

"M-My apologies, my king. It has only been…"

"I have no wish to hear you grovel upon your concern for your life." The living god was unmoved as the servant was as still as stone. "What is it that you have come for? I was to be _undisturbed_."

"The Council of Elders has wished for you to grant them an audience, my king. Concerning the execution and your orders upon the…"

"My purification ceremony is not to be completed until the following moon." That was in two days. The execution was scheduled to be within an hour. The emperor lifted a gold ringed hand out of the still waters, droplets dripping down his fringe. "Inform the Council of Elders that the Signers shall proceed as planned, with or without their approval."

"Yes, my king."

"… Begone with you and do not allow your mistake a second time. Tecuhtli and the others are not as forgiving as I. Now, _get_ _out_ before they see you."

And with a scamper, the servant was made scarce. Leaving the ruler alone, Yaotl veiled his eyes before lifting his knees from the cold granite he knelt upon, instead allowing his legs to hang off the side of the depths of the pool, stretching to the shrine on the other side.

Yaotl's short and current reign was a welcomed breath of relief after the rule of his uncle, Coatl, who burned the crest of the Crimson Dragon upon his chest and the Dragon Head upon his arm to usurp his right to rule while hiding his mark of the Dark Spider. And with him, his group of Dark Signers manipulated into his bidding until Yaotl had become of age and rebelled against his uncle for his right for the throne with his Signers. After much bloodshed and the summoning of many beasts, Prince Yaotl was the victor. And upon his bloodied form, as the newest monarch of the Triple Alliance of the Aztec Empire, he decreed his uncle to be obliterated upon the dawning of the morning sun and the formerly Dark Signers to join hands with his unit of Signers.

That had occurred less than a quarter of a moon ago, when the plotting he had done with the Council of Elders had come to a head. And naturally, his tactics proved true. The elders did not take kindly to his sparing of the Dark Signers. But they did not see the tortured souls under the ungodly manipulation.

 _No matter._ The young sovereign mused. His general did mention that a political clean-up was _long_ due.

As if picked up upon particularly murderous thoughts the emperor felt his crowned mind flutter softly, enough to be faintly surprised before it fled, mulling over it for a moment before deeming it a mere flux in thoughts before his quiet mulling began once more, clearing his mind as his form dripped upon the surface water with the intervals of a soft metronome.

* * *

Later upon the mummification of the first, the sealed entombment of the second, and the sacrificial burial of the third; the three were revered as the three kings that had the ability to summon beasts and monsters to their beck and call, feared and awed as prominent figures in their history that it was considered blasphemous to not know the kings, their wrath upon these who did not properly display respect well-known. The first for his penchant for driving his prisoners to the brink of insanity, the second for his quirk to pitch enemies into lava for mortar, and the third for his whim to methodologically curse his opponents to a fate of being consumed by his summoned beasts; each brutal and grotesque in their own right. As the three did rule in turbulent times, the first in sealing away the Dark One, the second with the Light of Destruction, and the third with the Dark Signers; they had no time nor room for moral issues regarding what was _correct_ and _wasn't_.

Because as far as they were concerned, they _were_.

But the question remained, how did three monarchs that ruled in three differing timelines display the same powers of summoning monsters to do their bidding? How did the pharaoh summon gods of his empire, the king with his chosen knights of light and darkness, and the emperor with majestic dragons of legends?

* * *

Amused, the pharaoh shifted upon his throne, arms folded.

* * *

Cupping his chin in hand, the king rose a brow, eyes betraying mirth.

* * *

The emperor blinked with light interest, tilting his head in the darkness.


	2. Caution, As Thine Who Seek Shall Burn

Chapter 2: Caution, As Thine Who Seek Shall Burn.

 _How curious._ The pharaoh voiced mentally as he levitated above his slumbering body, lax upon the Egyptian cotton sheets, thin drapes of his canopy billowing softly in the night air. His ka form took to the age he was most comfortable, in his usual ceremonial robes as the sovereign flexed his fingers experimentally. _The gods have released his ka before his death for a reason and yet…_ Commanding himself to drift lower, the transparent living god turned to find a small creature appear before him, as see-through as he was currently.

The creature was small enough to fit easily in his arms, as his round body covered in thick brown fur as two round purple eyes glowed at him through pale yellow sclera, as gentle green claws with dull yellow talons pulled him towards the sole window in his chambers, high above to reveal the moon. Smiling softly, the pharaoh greeted his companion, and first befriended monster.

"I suppose you are the one that was sent by the gods to guide me, upon this night, Kuriboh?" The fur-ball nodded before crooning softly to confirm the question, tugging the ringed hand in his grasp softly, as the pharaoh nodded, wine-red eyes lightly colored with curiosity.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Juudai was a bit more disorientated, as he awakened in the transparent form upside-down. Frowning before letting out an indignant yelp at the sight of his body resting peacefully on his bed, tousled and messy in sleep. _How embarrassing._ The king thought as he nearly swore at the dribble of drool down his chin. No wonder Yubel was always amused at him and recommended no early morning assemblies. It was a difficult task within itself to make him awaken, curse the thought of it to be _early_. Shuddering to himself, the king righted his body the correct position, before he noted that he was donned in his day form, from his crown to leather shoes all see-through.

Allowing himself to float a few inches from the ground, the king eyed his surroundings. His guide was here… _somewhere_.

As Jovian, Juudai was raised in the _great_ Roman Empire, only his inheritance was not the vast empire but as the Supreme King, His Majesty as the Wielder of the Gentle Darkness but it was unknown to him. That is until he met his _aibou_.

Covered in brown fur as large, round eyes of an enchanting violet stared back at him with a pitched croon, flying around him in little circles on white-feathered wings, the Winged Kuriboh gestured him towards his destined ruling lands, with green paws and ivory talons. Taking him to this dimension with only Yubel and a small troupe of servants under his direct command at the prime age of seven, Jovian of the Holy Roman Empire was known from then on as the Supreme King, Haou or simply Juudai to Yubel.

A familiar cry took the king from his thoughts as Winged Kuriboh nuzzled him.

"Here to take me on another adventure, Winged Kuriboh?"

A soft purr and a nuzzle was his answer as he smiled softly.

"Very well then, let's go."

* * *

Unlike his predecessors, Yatol felt his spiritual form lift from his physical one, his Sacred Marks glowing an ethereal ruby in the darkness, as his body rested on a reed bed with a leather blanket draped over, crinkled by his slumbering movements. Judging by the lack of subordinates entering his chambers in the form of his Signers, the emperor correctly assumed that this particular vision was for his eyes only, before noting his intricate wear. Donned in his ceremonial robes and jewelry rather than the half-naked and nearly gold-free sleep wear, the emperor was as regal as he could be.

It was without doubt that the Crimson Dragon who had summoned his spiritual form out of his physical one, but _why_ , was the question here.

Pulling out one of his hidden blades in the golden bands of his person, the monarch twirled it absently, eyebrows scrunched with concentration and his royal bleu eyes narrow when a happy squeak sounded, burrowing into his arms as a hedgehog just as transparent as him greeted him happily. Surprised yet endeared by the series of squeaks that sounded ominously like a scold for overwork after a few pointed looks at his physical self, the emperor studied his first and precious monster. Fur a golden brown and eyes of the brightest jade, the hedgehog was as fierce as it was adorable, with peach paws of the softest kind as metallic bolts — as his companion had called them — protruded from his back, clanging softly with his blade, quickly replaced and gone from sight.

"… Am I to presume that this has something to do with my momentary cut in concentration earlier, Quillbolt?"

The hedgehog quirked an eyebrow with a twitch of his whiskered snout.

Smiling ever so slightly, the scarred emperor twirled his ringed fingers before speaking. "Then let us not keep our company waiting."

* * *

The pharaoh had arrived first, noting that he was once again corporeal, Kuriboh hovering above him as he blinked at the location; it appeared to be a large throne room that held three of them, each divided equally and appeared to be accustomed for each guest. His was at the very center, having undertaken a very accurate similarity to his own within his palace, the golden stone of sand, glided with gold as it stretched skyward to the symbol of his reign: the Millennium Eye of the Items. In either side of his throne, six pillars held the ceiling high as they depicted battles and monsters at his beck-and-call in ceramic paints: gold, red, ebony, metallic blue and green. And as per tradition, at the seat, laid his crook and frail — the Egyptian stared at the stair steps, wine-colored eyes amused when a soft whistle took him from his thoughts.

Turning, the pharaoh found himself no longer alone.

It was a young man who appeared to be shy of his age by two or three years, dressed as regally as he, clearly from another culture and empire. The brown-haired monarch was distracted, however, by what pharaoh guessed to be his side of the room, on the right. His throne differed in that it was made entirely of a white stone, marble that was webbed with gold, armrests sloping downward to end in twin dogs in mid-snarl, the left of silver and the right of gold. Purple drapes upon the seat did nothing to hide the fearsome throne, beautiful in it's simplicity. Unlike the pillars adjacent to his, the younger monarch had a golden arch over his head, depicting hellish monsters and fearsome heroes that was undoubtably, his own set of monsters. Slightly impressed, the pharaoh studied his company closely.

A sixth sense that he was being watched, made the Roman turn as he met gazes with the pharaoh, analyzing one another when the last guest made his appearance to the left of the pharaoh. He appeared to be older than both of his predecessors, taller and more muscular, but was no more than a few years. Like them, his guide drifted beside him, as they took in his side of the room, completing it. The throne was carved masterfully from a large boulder, leering dragon heads at the arm rests as the crest of the Crimson Dragon, blazed on the back just above the head; to which was where ebony, red, teal and finally, white feathers unfurled, surrounding the stone throne from every direction other than towards the earth. Interwoven with golden veins that appeared to crack into the grey stone, the throne was accessed by dozens of steps from four directions, carved with depictions of war and bloodshed, each step bright with monsters that resembled dragons. To finish, at the foot of the throne was two urns that burned the scent of sage and aged mint, filling the room with incense.

"I suppose introductions should be made." The Roman grinned, as he turned to the other two, who regarded him with similar eyes. They were all rulers and monarchs of their own empires, which made them equal in rank but also able to easily be offended at the slightest offense. But it was quickly resolved as the last to arrive spoke up.

"Yes, but to avoid offense, allow me to be the first, for my empire is the youngest among us." The black-haired emperor spoke softly but firm, as he bowed his head before placing his tattooed hand over his chest, rising as he introduced himself. "I am Emperor Yaotl of the Aztec Empire, otherwise known as the Triple Alliance or the People of the Stars; vessel of the Crimson Dragon. I would not mind if the both of you were to refer to me as Yatol, for our rank is the same. It is a pleasure to finally meet others who can summon these spirits on par to my caliber."

"The same can be said, Yatol." The brown-haired king grinned as he took it as his cue to follow in the same. Lowering his head before raising his right hand over his neck, he smirked ever so slightly, careful to keep his fingers together. "I am Haou, the Supreme King of the Spirit World, formerly Prince Jovian of the Roman Empire, wielder of The Gentle Darkness. You both may call me, Juudai, a name I had adopted after entering the Spirit World to be her ruler."

"And that just leaves me." The tri-colored pharaoh chuckled as he looked at both of them straight in the eye before bowing his head, hands outstretched to his sides, palms up. "I am the current Pharaoh of Egypt, who possesses the Millennium Puzzle, the most powerful of the Millennium Items. It is most interesting to be referred to by my name after so long, as you both may call me Atemu. And likewise to Yatol's words, it is a pleasure."

"It appears that the three of us are of differing times." Yatol inquired as they made each made their way to their respective thrones, each one of them opting to lounge at the steps where it diverged between them, pulling the silken drapes and pillows to allow more comfort. "I presume that the two of you had also come after that message?"

"Then you had the same premonition from the gods." Atemu concluded. "They had only stated that my presence was required and that I would meet individuals that had the same capabilities as I."

"In the middle of the day too." Juudai grumbled, blowing out a stray hair from his crowned head, before raising an eyebrow at the black-haired emperor. "Wait. How did you know that we're from differing times?"

Yatol held up a finger in explanation as if to pinpoint a string of logic, royal blue eyes brimmed with intelligence. "I was not lying when I had believed that my empire was the youngest among the three of us. I have heard of both of your empires from tales of traders, Atemu's empire of gold and the vast Roman empire that you originate from Juudai. However, I believe that I should not disclose too much of your respective empires as much as possible, for such consequences could be dire."

"I agree." Atemu nodded. "Isis, a Priestess of my Sacred Court, can only see glimpses of the future and sometimes, some visions are best not forewarned or spoken of."

"But I can't say that I've heard of your empire, Yatol." Juudai hummed. "It has been years since I had last ventured to the surface and met my _brother_. But I have heard of yours, Atemu."

"Oh?" The pharaoh rose a brow. "Words of fortune, I hope, Juudai."

The brown-haired monarch was about to reply when a shrill yell interrupted the pleasant conversation. Looking up, genuine and amused smiles graced all three sovereigns' expressions as they found their respective guides playing with one another, scrambling to get one over the other. Quillbolt had successfully pinned Kuriboh, who had a claw on his cousin's wing to which hung onto the metal bolts of the hedgehog's back, trying to unsuccessfully free himself from the tangle. As if having the sixth sense of being watched, the three fur balls turned to their masters before cooing over to them. Juudai grinned before greeting his Winged Kuriboh, laughing as he floated over his head, trying on the golden crown that was clearly too big for him. In the other hand, Kuriboh nuzzled soundly into the pharaoh's embrace, cooing at the repetitive pats at just the right place. Inversely, Quillbolt Hedgehog scanned his master for any sign for lack of self-sufficiency before giving a squeaking lecture, to which the emperor took in in silence, much to the other rulers' amusement, before jumping into the muscular arms that caught him everytime, no matter how many times his blunt quills left bruises without complaint.

"Are you all here to tell us that our meeting has come to an end?" Atemu voiced for all of them as the three creatures nodded.

Standing, the monarchs found that they had enjoyed the short time that they had been conversing, refreshing to be speaking to someone who could be regarded as equals rather than a subject at their mercy.

With farewells that with tinged with promise to meet once more, the throne room of three dimmed and enveloped in darkness, until the three kings returned.

* * *

Atemu wandered, appearing to do so aimlessly within the palace gardens, having dismissed his following entourage as he did every so often. Only he and those with explicit permission from himself were allowed into these personal areas of the palace, other than guards which lined every exit and entrance. His own personal favorite was the rectangular pond that served to irrigate the flowers along the sloping edges, water lilies and papyrus. And as of several ancestors ago, colorful fish were added to the waters, awing the young pharaoh with their beautiful scales.

Lounging in the quiet, the pharaoh laid under the shade of a young sycamore, one hand holding up his crowned head as his kohl-lined gaze fixed upon the blossoming lotus in the waters, the other sun-kissed hand idly rested against his abdomen, legs outstretched.

It was a quiet two sun hours until Seto had found him.

Dressed in blue and golden robes that signified his status as one of the most respected men of his kingdom, the pharaoh's cousin possessed icy blue eyes that matched his golden snake headdress, outlined with kohl; his biceps, shoulders, wrists and forearms glided with his nation's most well-known treasure. With a white cape and sandals to finish, the High Priest frowned before bowing. "My pharaoh, you have evaded your guards once more."

It was stated like it was fact rather than a scold.

"Would you have indulged me then, Seto?"

The High Priest was silent, the both of them knowing the answer.

"… My pharaoh, your council with the High Priests will begin soon."

Atemu sighed lightly before allowing himself to relax, arms outstretched over his head as it rested just above the ground, turning over to the clear waters of the pond. The High Priest was silent as he watched his cousin play with the fish, nibbling his fingers as wine-colored eyes glowed with mirth. "Do you want my throne, Seto?"

The blue-clad priest bowed immediately. "My pharaoh, please do not say such things. My loyalty is only to you, it is treasonous to even think of such things."

"You are next in line, Seto." The pharaoh sounded whimsical.

"My pharaoh, that may be but it is just as long as you do not have a heir. You are still youthful and there are still a number of women within the harem, who may bear you a heir." The priest remained bowed as silence reigned over the conversation, the pharaoh cradling a lotus blossom before he stood.

"I have no interest in a heir." The pharaoh paused. "And hang _him_. The thief that Shada had caught in the night, lurking outside my chambers. I have no interest in bestowing a second mercy upon those who forsake the first. Present his body in the city square, I tire of his screaming. Perhaps the people would care for it more than I."

* * *

Juudai stared as the village chief groveled, his men alined to his right, sneering while Yubel folded her arms, glaring her heterochromic gaze upon all. Their monarch was dressed in his day-form, favoring a golden laurel instead of his heavy crown this morning and to his ire, was irrevocably bored. His face resting upon his fist, the draped monarch ignored his surroundings for a moment before tuning back in, brown eyes blank.

"… implore you, _Haou_. The people of the North are weary and do not wish for a war. But are determined to fight for their land if you continue to invade our homeland. All we wish is for you to overlook our lands, my king."

Juudai slowly realized that his throne room was silent as his eyes flickered gold for a brief moment. And that was enough to make the entire room flinch.

"Who are you?"

The room was silent. "M-My king…?"

"I will only ask you once more." Juudai's eyes glowed gold at the young man. "Who are you, and why do you present yourself as the North, _dreamer?_ "

"… You are more clever than you look, _brother_." The young man smirked.

"Not at all, Augustus. You just have a flair for the dramatic, coming here in your dreams. It makes you predictable and as if I would forget the presence of my father's murderer even under that pitiful facade." Juudai's golden gaze faded into chocolate brown. "Why have you come here? The last time you were here, you wanted no business with me and my subjects."

"I still don't." The ruler of Rome snorted. "Father asked I look after you from time to time."

"Was that before or after you ordered that traitor to stab him in the back?"

"Grudges are unbecoming of you, Jovian."

"So was the throne of you, Octavian."

" _Touché_ , brother."

"You refer to me by my given name once more, I _will_ rip out your tongue. Blood or not, brother." Juudai warned, his throne room silent in the brothers' conversation. "If you wanted to see me well and upon my throne, you would have sent those trembling idiots that you call subjects. You were a fool to come here yourself."

"I have come for what I wanted. To see you, Jovian. I will see myself out."

"Chaos Sorcerer." Juudai called out, as he snapped his ringed fingers, making the dream form of his brother to pause as a golden glint stayed on those brown eyes.

The fanged monster bowed before speaking. " _Haou_."

"Entertain my brother. Show him the _full_ hospitality that is given to Northerners here in the capital. My brother is so _lacking_ in the knowledge of monsters after all. Do, make sure that his tongue is removed along with his ankles into the moat. I do _detest_ excessive groveling."

* * *

Yatol threw the bloodied knife into the fire, sapphire eyes reflecting the orange flames licking at the blade as rivulets of the crimson blood poured from the jugular of the sacrifice, the priests' muttering loud in the morning air. Incense thick in the temple, the newly crowned emperor fell to a knelt before veiling his sapphire eyes. Behind him, was his blessed squadron of both friends and loyal-in-arms followed in uniformed suit: the Signers, both of the Earthbound Immortals and of the Crimson Dragon.

Outlined with a deep purple compared to the Signers' burgundy, the marks glowed with their true magic of darkness, guards of the Netherworld. Rather than be sealed by the Nazca Lines of the Crimson Dragon, the young emperor saw an opportunity when it presented itself. Kinship as Signers, the Dark Signers were persuaded to the loyalty of the dragons — an advisor, a priestess, a comrade, a merchant woman and a general. Despite the blood covered past, the emperor's orders held as strong as will, iron wrought and without sway as the bright daylight shined upon the sacrifice harshly, waves of heat soaking the tanned skin.

A small but substantial pause bypassed before there was movement other than the gasps from the sacrifice, the priests' chanting coming to a small murmur when a servant's shuffling steps sounded from behind the procession, before kneeling before the highest authority, head on the earth. "My king… the other sacrifices… as I regret to inform you… have escaped."

Silence reigned for a moment before those royal bleu eyes cracked open, colored with vague indifference and slight annoyance. And with a swift movement, the emperor was standing, gaze half-lidded and to the distance as his Signers made to follow, only to pause at a gesture from a ringed hand. None appeared to mind the bleeding body on the stone slab before them, the incense burning slowly as the scent of sandalwood thickened the air. The sacrifice was still alive. A low baritone sounded as he spoke finally, eyes locked in the distance before flicking to the glaring prisoner, barely alive. "Which direction?"

"My king…?"

"The prisoners." The emperor elaborated. He was unmoved. "Which direction did they run off to?"

"Towards the fields, my king." The servant supplied swiftly, not daring to rise his head. Silence echoed as the servant felt his skin prickle with perspiration, peasant eyes daring to look up at his king. Only to find the source of his unease despite the beaming sun above. Gracing his lips softly was a smile. It was everything a smile should have been; amused and the small quirk of lips, but his _eyes_ … they flashed a bright ruby before they returned to their azul bleu, filled with uncharacteristic mirth.

"… The fields." Yatol whispered before turning his head, halfway.

"Tecuhtli." His closest friend knelt at his king's feet, his dirty blonde locks short at the back as two beaded strands rested over his scarred chest, bare. Dressed in only ruby skirt that reached his knees with leather shoes and a golden plated pauldron on his shoulders to extend an ebony cape, the general bore a curved blade at his side, as flamed amethysts glowed at his king's summons. He bore the wings of their God upon his arm, and there was none who did not taste defeat before the general, not even the king. But before that, they were friends and if defeat was the only way that the king or at the time, future-to-be sovereign was able to see reason, then _defeat_ it was.

"Pursue our escaped prey with the Signers." The ebony-haired emperor ordered with a soft calm, flicking out a blade from his vambraces, the glinting ceremonial razor unnerving all. "And teach them well, _my_ Signers. New and old, teach them that our monsters are not the only ones who live up to their namesake, that is the _master_ who summons them is whom you should _fear_."

And with a flash of gold, the blade was plunged into the abdomen of the bleeding body, splashing the king with a shower of crimson. Entrails plopped at his sandaled feet as the king twisted the blade, the muttering of his priests now a roaring chant as his Signers' glowed with their godly blessing, feeling the blood roar of their god in their ears.

Yatol smiled softly, half turned. "Now, _go_."


	3. Tragedies of Action and Words - Naivety

Chapter 3: Tragedies of Action and Words, For Thine Naivety

Yatol awoke the morning after his encounter with the other two kings quietly, finding himself no longer see through to his gratitude. As fond as he was of his newly acquainted company, the Realm of Spirits were under the care of Meztli — the younger sister of the twins — and the Land of the Dead to be of his Dark Signers; Yatol had no interest in interfering in their assigned role of forte. His domain was hard _enough_ to manage alone.

Lifting aside the leather covers, the emperor took to his morning routine, having only the extent of his servants to dress him, the rest to his discretion — never caring for the royalty entitlement of being served just because he was born from a certain bloodline. Slipping on his more comfortable attire of leather trousers under a blue skirt, held up by a simple gold belt at his waist as the rest of his body was bare. Littered with battle-worn scars and tattoos upon his back, the latter was unseen as the emperor clipped his ruby cape to the customary gold pauldron upon his shoulders, clay beads twinkling softly as his earrings imitated the same. And finally, a simple gold band over his forehead, shaded by ebony locks finished the king's normal garb, the gold carved with their god's fearsome body.

Rising from the water's reflection, the Emperor of the Stars proceeded out of his chambers, only to find all five of his Signers present, eyes highlighting their individual worry. But that was no indication that that they did not know their place.

Bowing immediately, the emperor quirked an eyebrow at their unusual behavior. It was not everyday that they arrived to his private chambers uninvited.

"Forgive our early intrusion, my king." Xochitl bowed, her magenta gaze to the ground as her crown of ebony thorns with small red petals stood out from her dark pink locks, stretching downward as it framed her slender form, robed in ebony. "But our shared marks had flared in the dead of night, notifying that you had left our realm momentarily. We did not intrude upon it, _however_ , because Meztli had informed us that the Crimson Dragon had guided you for a reason and would never mean you, his vessel, any harm."

A smirk pulled at Yatol's usually blank expression.

"And of the others who are not present?" If his original Signers were here, the former Dark Signers were not far behind neither.

The orange-haired — master of thieves — Signer replied; his various battle scars making him appear menacing despite his soft and caring heart that shone in grey eyes. Rebellious by nature and as fickle as a bird of prey, the former troublemaker held a deep loyalty to his king as he frowned under the leather headband, adorned with twin gold rings. "The old coots who are waiting in the throne room barely let us through in here. The others are taking one for us by pulling them along."

"Are you alright, my king?!" Tonatiuh cried out finally, eliciting a small scold from his younger sister and twin. Normally, anyone who referred to the emperor so casually would have been left for dead but among his Signers, the line was grey.

Yatol hummed an answer to assure he was fine as he sidestepped, the five parting for the emperor as they fell naturally in step, all recognizing that their sovereign was well through expression alone. _I was thinking of…_ ** _reorganizing_** _my Council of Elders. If only there were more elders that were open-minded._

But the young emperor was not the only one annoyed by advisors.

* * *

Juudai was doing no better as he repressed the urge to stab someone.

In exchange for his rule over the territories of the North and South, Juudai allowed a new Council to be established, consisting of village leaders to discuss and have a voice in their kingdom. A check and balance to his law. Initially, Juudai saw the system was sound and democratic, allowing him to be closer to his people and even hear of their needs for him to better rule. However, no one told him of just how _annoying_ their complaints were.

And it was not even over mortal or ground-breaking issues.

Instead, he had to sit through complaints for a _Hades_ -damned hour of two men arguing over land that they clearly had no claim over until the actual owner had _finally_ reached the conclusion that it was _his_ land. And it was not like Juudai was able to slit their throats, simply declare that the land was — _technically_ and _literally_ — his since he was the overarching monarch. He had no intention to be a tyrant nor a ruler that was feared… well, feared _that_ much. Fear was a useful tool, but it would only go so far.

But that did nothing to curb his urge to violently commit homicide.

"Haou." Juudai could have hugged Yubel and his army in relief as they made their way into his throne room, the Council frowning from their long rectangular table below the stairs of his platformed throne. Bowing before their king, the winged monster smiled almost in relief at his imploring look before grinning from his murderously annoyed aura, speaking.

"Pardon our intrusion but we must speak to you."

The Council readjusted themselves but did not move.

Yubel's heterochromic eyes narrowed as Juudai's blinked in confusion. " _Alone._ "

Juudai gleefully implored his closest friend despite being worried that he did not know what it was exactly that made her so unnerved, waving off the elderly men who glared at the orange-green eyed demoness in annoyance. Slumping himself back with a ruffle of his purple toga and various gold medals over his neck, Juudai rose an eyebrow at his army's presence, golden laurels adorning his brown locks. "Speak Yubel. What is it that is so important that you have interrupted my meeting with the Council?" _Not that I'm particularly bothered by it, to be honest._

" _Haou._ " She bowed. "We have committed a grave crime, to which we had allowed you to be swept off into the night in the form of your soul. We rushed here quickly after feeling your presence leave in the night. Are you alright?"

Juudai was silent before a small giggle escaped his lips, startling much of his commanding army and servants eavesdropping. "… How _careless_ of me. But _yes_ , you are correct, Yubel. Last night, I had indeed left this realm, _momentarily_."

The Supreme King rose a hand to stop the cries of surprise and lecture.

"However, I assure you. It was not my brother's ploys or the Light of Destruction that had lured me in the night. I am fine and… _well-rested_ even."

* * *

Atemu was no exception to the repercussions of his nightly adventure, because the moment that the pharaoh felt himself awaken in his body, the scent of cumin was strong in his chambers as a damp cloth rested on his forehead. The pharaoh's eyelids twitched before he revealed his wine-red eyes, outlined in kohl even in his slumber as he found himself surrounded by the Royal Healer and his assistants, quickly assessing his current patient.

"My pharaoh! Can you hear me?"

Atemu sat up with a confused purse of his lips, the cloth at his forehead removed as he narrowed his eyelids. "Yes, clearly. Tell me, Royal Healer, what is the occasion that I have been graced with your presence this morning?"

The Royal Healer bowed low, his servants behind him as they dared not to look up, pale-faced. Entering when he was ill was one thing, but trespassing onto his private chambers was another. Flexing his fingers testily, the pharaoh's whimsical gaze sharpened with the ferocity of razors as he dressed himself, the doctor replying swiftly. "It is by the order of your High Priests that I have trespassed into your chambers, my pharaoh. They had reported a disturbing presence in your chambers and after they had found you unable to awaken, they had summoned me here."

"Alone?" The wine-eyed young sovereign adjusted his hair before adorning his crown, blinking slowly. Seto and his High Priests were too paranoid to leave him alone in a sick bed without at least one of them at a constant vigil.

And with that cue, the doors opened to reveal a frowning Shada, meeting with the sight of his monarch awake. The bald priest immediately fell to a knelt form, fully entering the room to the bedside, his monarch was seated at, being examined by the doctor. "My pharaoh! You have awakened!"

Turning to the attendants, the priest immediately ordered for his fellow priests to be summoned. Within ten minutes, the pharaoh found himself surrounded by his High Court, stern-eyed but the concern for his well-being clear.

"My pharaoh. I can say well for the High Court that to you well in such unexpected situation is a blessing from the gods." Seto addressed, after the doctor had announced their sovereign was unharmed, physically and spiritually. "After Isis had informed us that your ka had left this realm and you did not rise from even Shada's Millennium Key, we had feared the worst."

"Forgive my insolence, my pharaoh." Mahad bowed low, purple eyes dark with frustration that was pointed to himself. "I shall increase the security within the palace immediately."

"Peace, Seto." Atemu ordered, a small smirk coloring his lips, recalling his midnight adventure. "And there is no need for such matters, Mahad. There was no intruder or ill-intent otherwise."

Holding up a hand to the protests that were bound to come, the pharaoh spoke with a whimsical air, laced with a serious firmness. "The gods had summoned me, needing to leave this realm temporarily in the form of my ka, to a meeting. It was neither Zorc or any enemy of Egypt. I am fine as the Royal Healer has proclaimed — unharmed and unblemished as I had imparted with you all yesterday."

"Will these exertions be frequent ones?" Seto frowned, clearly disturbed by the thought of his pharaoh having his soul sucked away in the night, even by their gods.

Smiling before allowing his shoulders to shrug lightly, Atemu replied, feet traveling to his throne room. "I do not know, Seto. But for my own amusement, I would hope so." _Anything to escape the annoying meetings that plagued during the day._

* * *

Morality, or the differentiation of what is proper and what isn't, is a relative concept through human history — murder, thievery, and lies were always evils that were once deemed necessary ones while mercy, forgiveness and courage to do 'the correct thing' were only applicable when the virtue was able to be bestowed. Within the societies that our kings reigned, nothing was _higher_ than the gods themselves, our kings considered the same, only trapped in their mortal coil.

Yatol was the reincarnation of Huitzilopochtil, the young emperor's struggle of restoring his rightful throne and position through the only way his people acknowledged — **bloodshed**. It was engrained into the people, when he first descended upon his reign. Blood-covered and half-naked to reveal muscled-tone and various wounds, the prince stood with a stoic calm before his irate uncle, eyes beady black from madness and greed for power. Snapping and snarling like a wild animal, the former king, Coatl charged at him, blade high over his crowned grey hair. With a swift recoil, the young prince stepped back to allow himself time before dropping his ceremonial blade before meeting his uncle with a powerful strike, hands at his neck before the blade met his flesh. Blade knocked out of his hands, the king stared wide-eyed as his nephew strangled him, legs pinning his arms.

Calloused hands dug into his throbbing throat as the king struggled, those bright sapphire eyes darkened with passion and bloodlust that they were more _red_ than azul, staring right into his soul with accusation and the need for _revenge_. He, the mad king of Coatl, would die by his beloved nephew's hands — the same nephew he could not kill when he had slew the father and mother so easily, his father in the battlefield and his mother in her grief while protecting her sleeping child. The same one that awakened to ask him a question that made his club pause.

The same one that he screamed in those bright eyes, then and now.

"Uncle, why?" _Uncle, why do you bow to the chains of destiny? Why?!_

Then, all at once, it stopped. The pressure upon his windpipe was lifted, Coatl immediately clearing it by hacking upon the bloody grounds — the silence quiet as the king's coughs subsided, the two of them deaf to all others, unaware of their audience as the Signers and the Dark Signers, now saved from their possession, held them back, eyes locked upon their sworn loyalty.

Yatol stood over his uncle, eyes hidden under his black bangs — the morning sun gleaming the blood-soaked gold highlights and golden circlet that held the colored feathers of his headdress in place. Blood streaked his left cheek, bleeding profusely as the crimson dripped down his chin when it mixed with another, clear. Crystalline tears gleamed as they rivered down the prince's face, slow but steady — lips pulled to a frown with minuscule shaking.

 _He was wavering._ The king corrected himself. _No, he never planned to do so._

The boy he had raised, was too kind despite the horrors that had happened to him. _Too kind._ The king saw his people behind his nephew, eyes watching and silently supporting him, ready to cut in anytime — they _loved_ him.

The king knew then.

With a war cry, he dove at his heir, tackling him to the ground as they tumbled, clawing and landing blows in-between when the uncle pulled close, chapped lips hovering a bejeweled ear as he pinned the prince. "Power." His whisper was soft. "Power is what the bane of men thrive for, that is why."

His nephew was silent, the king observed, only to feel a blade pierce his flesh. Looking down with surprise, grey eyes met a golden vambrace — the blade deep into his chest, his heart without a doubt torn into. Yatol stared at his hands when a familiar warm hand wrapped over them, guiding and gentle. Looking up, the prince's sapphire eyes found his king's kind eyes.

There was only way to restore this.

With a savage twist, the blade was removed, the splatter painting the fertile lands red with royal blood. The morning sun as his witness, the king fell, blood gushing from his chest and lips. Movement caught his attention dully, the cold seeping into his body — he had nothing left.

"Stardust Dragon, my _Xiuhcoatl_. **_Devour_**." The dying king smiled thinly, even in the blur of his vision, he could see the true blessed marks of the gods, glowing an ethereal ruby. He had taught _his_ son well.

* * *

Juudai was not short of tragic tales neither as the son of Erebus, god of the darkness and a mortal woman of high rank. And with his adoption to Julius Caesar, Jovian discovered that his control over the Gentle Darkness was no coincidence and neither the fact that his adopted brother was the son of Nox, his father's… wife, successor to the Light of Destruction.

But in his naivety, Juudai… no, Jovian… knew _nothing_.

Wandering through the marble halls of the sacred Roman Empire or otherwise, prideful Senatus Populusque Romanus, the young 'prince' (his title was an unofficial one that was acknowledged by everyone but those who opposed Caesar) waved happily at a very much mortal Yubel, a young servant girl who was her prince's escort, unaware of her future meeting with his father that night. Unlike his chaotic and discord of a consort, he was a spectator to the events of the world, the gods knowing better than to mess with beings that were elder than the Titans, the Primordials. As the eldest of his father's children, Erebus was consorted to his sister, Nox to bear many children to create the world as the Greeks and now the Romans preordained it to.

Therefore, having a child upon to mortality was a _new_ concept to him.

The brown-eyed, chocolate-haired prince of Rome was actually at risk of death and the other vices that plagued mortals, yet at the same time, was able to _truly_ able to enjoy the virtues of mortals, knowing such enjoyments that made the most wise of gods envious. Amusement colored the golden eyes of the god as he watched his mortal son, his red cape trailing behind him as he hid behind a statue of Apollo, before realizing who it was that he hid behind, sticking his tongue at the worshipped god. That was his bloodline speaking as his parentage had no fondness for light.

But the amusement grew cold as the god watched his son laugh with Yubel.

The girl was _loyal_ for a clear-sighted mortal, protecting his son with a protective ferocity whether it be beast or man. A shift of his domain alerted him of a visitor as the god cut a hand through the shadows. No need to allow anyone to see that he had sired a mortal son, although his wife was particularly amused before informing him she had one of her own.

It was Apollo, god of light, truth, and prophecy in all his ( _very_ ) bright glory. Grinning a wide smile, the younger god bowed to his betters. "Have you been well, Lord Erebus? Father sends his regards to you and your wife."

"Apollo." Erebus nodded back. "What is your business here?"

"It is about your son." Apollo began, his grin becoming solemn as he gestured to where the shadows formed a window to show Jovian. "He's a powerful one, deserving to his title as prince of Rome, Erebus."

The younger god was the embodiment of truth. "I did not allow you passage to tell me things that I am aware of."

"He will descend into _madness_." Apollo's words were flat. "I… I see a future that should be wished upon the worst beings within the _Fields of Punishment_. Your son is one of the brightest half-bloods that I have ever seen, the wielder of the Gentle Darkness with his title as the Supreme King — he is destined to be the victor against the Light of Destruction but without a _protector_ , he will enter the realm of Bacchus so deeply that even _he_ will be powerless to save him."

"You would not have come if you had not been informed of a solution." Erebus said finally, words veiling his concern for his mortal son, making faces at his companions — beasts and monsters of the Spirit World or Shadow Realm — his domain. "What must be done to save him?"

" _Her_." Apollo pointed to the mortal, solemn. "His sanity is solely up to her."

And with that conversation, the son of Erebus knew later that made his closest and most loyal friend become the demoness he later knew. It began slowly. She would be gone for only nights, growing with number as the prince had finally begun to question when she was gone for days on end, her sun-kissed skin now a sickly pallor and body bandaged under layers of clothing. But with a soft smile, the girl merely smiled and said they were nothing. Until, one day, Jovian took matters into his own hands — his godly father having taught him well and his adoptive one had no complaints — the demigod followed after her.

The sound of Yubel's pain wrenching cries and bloodcurdling screams still haunted him til this day. Opening the doors of the blood-covered room with wild eyes, the prince shouted with all the anger his seven-year-old body could muster. "I, upon my name as Prince Jovian, son of Erebus, Prince of the Holy Roman Empire, demand you all to _stop_!"

The doctors and healers paused, startled by the sudden appearance of the prince, bowing immediately. The silence was heavy with only soft whimpers from Yubel and heavy breaths from Jovian, his form shaking. "What… _What_ is the meaning of _this_?! What are _you_ all doing to _Yubel_?!"

"I can answer that."

Turning so quickly that the blood rushed to his head, the prince blinked aside the black spots of his vision barely in time to see his fathers — both godly and adoptive mortal. Then, they explained — his destiny, his powers, Yubel's role, his eventual descent to insanity, his reign and kingdom in the Spirit World, later to be the Shadow Realm — it was too much.

 _Y-Yubel? Yubel will help me?_ Jovian thought to himself. _Yubel._

Cheeks stained with tears that he no longer was able to shed, his seven-year-old self flatly _refused_ to move when his fathers told him to retire. They had differing reasons: Erebus saw Yubel as a tool, a useful shield and spear that was sharpening with every change into a demon. He had no care whether she lived as long as he did. Caesar, the war hero, knew all too well the transition of a boy-in-training to a battle-hardened man — his son was a Roman but was not even of age yet. He had done wrong with Octavian, who found his bloodlust. He was not willing to do the same with his second heir.

But he _refused_. Standing tall with small, white-knuckled fists, the boy made himself stay and _watch_ — Yubel _smiling_ her gentle smile at him when she finally noticed he was there. Blood dripped from his fists as saltine tears did the same down his cheeks, their blood intermixing at his feet as he whispered in her screams.

"I'm _here_ , Yubel. I will always be _here_."

* * *

The eldest of the three kings was no different. He, too, was naive once upon a time, costing him dearly. To make matters worse, it was something that he had witnessed as a child. His own father, the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt who was beloved and strong with his golden Millennium Puzzle, was knelt before the gods — asking them to spare him, his heir apparent and only child. The young prince believed that it was due to paranoia initially, his mother having passed and his father still raw from invasions of foreign powers. But, now the young pharaoh suspected something more.

Why would Father ask for _him_ , who had the ability to summon the Egyptian _gods_ to be spared? The possibilities were endless and the truth was one of them. The young pharaoh was not as foolish to believe that all spoke the truth to him.

Mahad, Seto, Isis, Karim, Shada, Aknadin and even Shimon Muran — his powerful and _overprotective_ priests and priestess — didn't even do so if they believed that the truth was too much and if he did not explicitly ask for it, would shield it, their loyalty eternal. However, his _uncle_ …

It was too much of a coincidence that his long-lost cousin that had played with him in his youth was the same Seto that was sworn in to be his right-hand. The pride in Aknadin's face when Seto was called the most powerful of the High Priests was all the confirmation that the young prince needed, having easily mapped the secret passages throughout the palace in his days of escaping guards to see it when he believed he was alone with his oblivious son. And it was upon one of the worst days of his life that such knowledge taught him more than what he wished to know.

His father was ill, the healers proclaiming that he was on his death bed, Anubis near to guide the pharaoh's Ka — as the only future heir, Atemu was barred from visiting his father's chambers, no matter how much he wished to. He was a prince. He did not cry, argue, or ask for anything — he gave an order and it was fulfilled. The problem was to be able to tell what was appropriate to demand and order at the time. And before his father's — his monarch before a parent — firm orders, his meant nothing. So, the prince of Egypt and soon-to-be king wasted no such breath on deaf guards.

"… made a grave mistake." _Father._ The young, sixteen-year-old prince paused, having finally made it to the inner walls of his father's private chambers. His father's voice, usually kind and warm, were now weak and raspy — barely enough breath to speak. "But I do not want my son to bear my sins." _Sins?_

"I beg of you, Mahad. Protect my son." _Protect me? Protect me from what?_

Sand grinding under the priest's feet after swearing that he would fulfill the pharaoh's dying request, he exited the chambers echoed softly as the prince held a breath he did not know he did, the sandstone cool against his back — eyes dilated in the darkness. The chambers were as silent as a tomb, the prince daring to not move or breathe. Then came the whispered regrets of his father, unaware that his son and only progeny was able to hear. _Kul Elna. Aknadin. The deaths for power. Zorc._

With that final name, the new pharaoh heard no more.

Hours later, upon the morning of his coronation, the to-be-pharaoh stared aimlessly in his private chambers, mind dulled from his midnight thoughts and the death of his father. _How pathetic…_ He thought to himself. _He was yet to pharaoh and already he was doubting the loyalty of his servants — why didn't they tell him? Was he so fragile that he needed to be so protected? He was the prince, to-be-pharaoh who was to later on rule… if he did not protect his servants and allowed the to protect him, what kind of ruler would he be?_

 _A coward._ His sixteen-year-old mind sneered at him. _He possessed the Millennium Puzzle, the strongest Item of the seven and yet…_

Wine-red eyes traveled to the sky, Ra well in his travels across the cloudless sea at peak strength upon Madjet, signaling that his coronation was to be soon. Ignoring it, the pharaoh looked up before his gods, bearing the bare minimum of his jewelry and his linen kilt, fastened upon his waist as it flared before him. The temples dedicated to each of his priests and respective patron god reaching to their realm, the to-be-king knelt himself before it all, eyes defyingly towards the heavens.

"Hassan."

The burly, ancient being appeared behind the next pharaoh, his golden portrait mask glowing with heka, kneeling. "My pharaoh, you have summoned me."

The pharaoh did not turn, instead summoned his crook and flail.

"You are the ancient being that defends the honor of Egypt's Kings, the messenger of the pharaohs, therefore, the very gods themselves. Will you serve me as you have served them? Your loyalty bound to _me_ , and myself alone upon my reign and until my Ka has descended upon the realm of Osiris?"

Hassan bowed low, his visage unseen. "Yes, my pharaoh. I will serve as I have to your predecessors and sworn to protect you as the ruler of Egypt as long as I am able — until you have joined your bloodline with the afterlife."

"Then will you even serve me when my Ka is trapped in the Millennium Puzzle?" Atemu smiled sardonically at the pause of silence, twirling his crook in a stiff grip. "Will you still serve me and protect me even when my Khat has been mummified, my Ba depleted from heka, unable to have my Ib weighed and pass into Sahu with my Ka wandering aimlessly without knowledge of anything just to erase my Ren from this mortal realm?"

Feeling a harsh laugh at his throat, the pharaoh allowed it to echo internally, the irony of his request too evident to him.

"I… I will fulfill your request and orders, my pharaoh." Hassan choked out.

Atemu smiled softly. "Do not pity me, Hassan. For it is my choice, I will not have my Sacred Court to die for _me_. Not when my Father has already done so. Not with Seto's childhood of having a father stolen from him because of the weakness of my nation. My uncle has sinned and my father will judge him with the gods if his Ib weighs more than the feather of Ma'at. Protect _Seto_ for me, upon his reign and my death, Hassan. For he will rule justly and firmly in my place."

Hassan never felt his mack so heavy before as he bowed, knelt upon the sandstone. "Yes, my pharaoh."

Outside the chambers, an shaking Mahad bit his lip so harshly that blood dripped from the muscle, purple eyes burning with loyalty and respect for his sovereign. _My pharaoh, you have yet to wear the crown but you already bear its weight upon your mind. You, the prince who has committed no sins, bear the punishments for those who have, so know this, my pharaoh, that I am your servant. Even when you are unaware and lost, wandering, I will_ ** _always_** _be your loyal servant upon your command._


	4. Thine Kingly Descent of This Mortal Coil

Chapter 4 - Upon This Mortal Coil… How Will Thine Leave It, Milord?

Death was a fact of life, the ending and anti-thesis of the struggle that was known as living. The eternal darkness that blissfully overtook the living and allowed them to rest, and the three kings, as much as they were known and believed to be living gods, _knew_ that they were no exception to this fact. That they were _very_ much humans that bled red, even with monsters at their disposal. If anything, it reinforced why their lives were cut short. Perhaps, it could have been due to their strange powers. That the price of their great power, was their lifetimes.

The first to die was the eldest and greatest, the king before all kings.

Atemu gripped his cousin's shoulder with white knuckles, as he nearly dove face-first to the ground from pure exhaustion, his limbs having stopped protesting long ago and decided to stop adhering to his will. No matter, his Ba was depleted beyond recovery with his final stunt, he did not even know how he was even conscious enough to even think. Despite his end, the pharaoh felt his cracked lips curl to a soft smile as muffled yells echoed from somewhere, the sand soft against his back as he frantically laid back on the ground. Even now, he could feel the effects of his magic eat away at his Ren, the truest and most valuable asset to any individual of Egypt.

At some point, he had to have closed his eyes, as he blearily opened them to see the concerned faces of his Inner Court. He did not expect to have opened them once more to see them. All and everyone of them present, faces guilt-ridden and worried, despite being ragged with obvious exhaustion. _How foolish of them._

He had ordered Seto to not try to sustain him. _Foolish cousin. If only Seto was more selfish..._

He was in his chambers, the air smelled of incense and cumin as the moonlight of true night covered their skies; not the darkness of Zorc. Closing his eyes softly before reopening them once more, he spoke with the authority of his blood commanded. " _Seto_ , you have gone against my orders."

If Atemu was capable, he would have laughed and teased them all for their surprised faces, as elated shouts and prayers echoed in the chambers at the awakening of their sovereign. But before they could celebrate, they died with their pharaoh's wine-red glare, unmoved from his bed. " _Seto_. Answer me. _Why_ am I alive?"

" _My pharaoh!_ " Seto knelt, his only blood that was left, save for his uncle. "Zorc has been vanquished. He befell to your hand and with use of our magic, you are our _pharaoh_. The gods cannot relinquish you to the Underworld so early after your victory!"

Atemu huffed softly. "On the contrary, Seto; Zorc was not vanquished."

"What?" Aknadin whispered softly, his hold over Seto from shooting to his feet tightening.

"My magic has merely sealed him. And the price I had offered, was my _Ren_." Atemu revealed, the silence sinful to destroy as his breaths grew shorter with every word. "Even now, my memory fails me, the price of my curse upon Zorc. Therefore, listen well to the final words of your pharaoh, my subjects of my Inner Court and most importantly, my friends. _Mahad_ … you are my closest friend… I know of your promise and may your wish come _true_ … my most _loyal_ subject… _Isis_ … seer of the future… this is the best future that I have chosen of all the possibilities… serve Seto well in my stead. _Karim_ , _Shada_ … my dearest friends, you have not failed to… serve me well as your pharaoh… do not blame my passing upon your… shoulders… _Uncle_ … you, the senior of us all, please watch over the others as you have just as you have, _Shimon Muran_. _Seto_ … _you_ , I part with you, my greatest gift and burden, _my_ throne."

By now, Atemu's vision had failed him, wine-red eyes looking to the stars above. He felt tears trail down the corners of his eyes, taking in that he was only two years into his reign. A two years that he traded for his people.

" _I_ - _I_ … _accept_ , my pharaoh."

Atemu… _who was that?_ …smiled, feeling a hand gripped his tightly. It was warm. " _May the gods watch over you all, Seto._ "

Dawn breaking, the kingdom of Egypt mourned their young king.

* * *

It was Isis, who saw it first, his unusual behavior. Isis was powerful not only in her mastery of the Millennium Necklace, but because _she_ was the one who possessed it. A powerful sorceress of her own right. Therefore, when she foresaw her king's demise in the hands of Zorc the first time, she nearly fainted with a sharp gasp as she gripped her necklace, her caramel skin clammy and cold as Shada and Karim rushed for her handmaidens to take her to the healers.

She was quickly laid to rest as a salve covered her forehead, her fellow colleagues off to the side to let the healers do their job. After the doctor deemed it was mere exhaustion, she quickly found herself in her own chambers, night having fallen since she was last conscious. Cursing internally, she must have fallen asleep from a relaxant. She did not have time for this. Brushing aside the linen blankets and replacing her headdress in a hurry, she made a beeline for her pharaoh's favorite place to mull, the entrance of his throne room, overlooking his golden kingdom below. Only to find Mahad blocking her way by the side entrances — ever loyally by his king's side.

"Isis." The lavender-eyed male frowned, no doubt taking in her unkempt appearance in concern. "The healers said that you would be resting until _morning_. What are you doing out of your chambers?"

"I must speak to our pharaoh." She said, brown eyes burning with ferocity. " _Please_ , Mahad."

Mahad looked troubled briefly, until a baritone caught both of their attention.

" _Mahad_. Allow Isis through." Their king commanded, his back unturned and still overlooking his darkened city. "You are dismissed for tonight."

Orders given, Mahad and Isis bowed, the former leaving after giving Isis' shoulder a squeeze to reassure her as she nodded in gratitude, breathing for a moment before walking toward her pharaoh. Her kohl-outlined eyes studied her king carefully as she knelt two steps away from him. He was dressed as imposing as one of his status commanded, navy cape unfurling in the night wind as he half-turned to her, wine-red eyes meeting hers. And in that moment, she knew that he knew.

" _You have seen it._ " He stated, almost curt and dared she think it, _whimsical_.

She bowed lower. "Yes, my pharaoh."

The silence was minimal, but still prominent as she heard a soft sigh. "You must have questions, Isis. Ask them."

"Your death… my pharaoh. How long until…?"

Her sovereign chuckled darkly, making her flinch. "I only know who's hands it shall be, High Priestess. But if I were to give you an estimation, I shall join the gods in less than a year's time. By my eighteenth birthday."

Isis felt the earth under her rock as she took in the words. _A year…? How… can Egypt suffer another monarch taken from them so soon?_ "What can…?"

"You know as well as I that _nothing_ could counter what has been decreed by the gods, Isis. My kingdom shall be bestowed to Seto, my cousin and by his birthright upon my death." Her king decreed, as he looked down over his kingdom. "However, I will not pass into the realm of Osiris so quickly."

"My pharaoh?!" Isis stood, eyes widened as he told her his plan. To sacrifice his _name_ , his very _being_ to sealing away this threat — to leave his Ka to _wander_ , free of memories of his past or of anything in the Millennium Puzzle; all to save them from the darkness. His name could not — _would not_ — be recorded, for that was the seal; a name that would be not only be lost to history but _all_. He would not be able to enter the afterlife, join the dead and have his eternal life there, instead he would _remain_ , stuck to wander. It was much too cruel and a burden to have placed upon her king… It was what the gods _decreed_.

"Will you _heed_ my words, Isis? After I have passed?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she glared fiercely into the night. " _Yes, my pharaoh._ "

* * *

Juudai followed in suit, hundreds of years later and several monarchs befallen, after he met his half-brother in battle. From his godly family, his step-mother's unruly spawn, that wielded the power that was opposite to his own, the annoying _Light of Destruction_. Amongst his monsters, the Supreme King was bloodied with the crimson essence of his enemies and his own, in all his glory and warfare. His golden gladius stabbed into the earth as he glared his golden eyes at the other demigod, worst off than he was. Unlike his sole bloody arm, the psychotic spawn was covered in strategic blows that made his movements slow and crippling in long-term — another hour, he would be dead with blood loss.

Therefore, when Juudai managed to serrate through his half-brother's abdomen, cutting through the organs like butter; he did not expect the hug. Strong arms held him to the dying body, bloody lips whispering into his ear as he struggled. Then a moment later, the wielder of the Light of Destruction was dead. His men cheered.

Juudai didn't join them.

Instead, he looked at the dead demigod, body halfway into being bisected. And _stabbed_. Driving his blade into the skull, twisting with a sounding squelch as it yielded to the golden metal. Releasing it from the flesh, he stabbed once more, then _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_. Until he could not tell whom he was looking at anymore — _Was it human before? Did it make a difference? Whatever it was, it was **dead**. What did it matter?_ — when a clawed hand grabbed his gladius, stopping his cloud of blood. _Who dared, had the sheer audacity to stop him?_

Juudai unknowingly snarled with growl, jerking away from the grip on his blade with a roundhouse kick, catching the flying blade in mid-air. Brandishing it at the interloper, finally laying eyes on them to see just who _fucking_ dared.

Heterochromic eyes of jade green and a bright orange stared at him, _horrified_.

Juudai felt something in him break. _Yubel_.

 _Was she rebelling? Was she… betraying **him** …?_

" _Yubel_ …" Juudai whispered, rougher than he intended as he glanced at his silent men, eyes concerned and glowing with fear. "… What is the meaning of your _insubordination_?"

"He is _dead_ , Haou." She said, her voice soft.

He rose a brow. "What of it?"

"Do not desecrate the dead, Juudai. _You_ of all, know—"

He stopped listening, instead, threw his gladius into the cubed intestines of his half-brother with a sounding slice, stopping the demoness in her litany as it splattered his face with blood. He found that the feeling of blood on his face was _invigorating_. He felt his face curl into a smirk. Golden eyes glowing with bloodlust, he released a laugh. "The dead do not _feel_ , Yubel. The dead are in the realm of Pluto and the dead have no use for their mortal shells no longer. Therefore, allow me _some_ fun, Yubel."

Looking back at the carcass of his half-sibling, Juudai summoned his loyal dog.

"Wroughtweiler, _dinner._ "

* * *

In his personal chambers, Jovian pondered.

 _What had he done?_ He whispered in his mind, fingers shaking as he saw himself in the mirrors of his baths. One minute, he was in the fields of his lands, confronting his mortal enemy, his step-mother's son, _Ojin_ , a false prince — or otherwise, known as the wielder of the Light of Destruction; then the next, he was staring back at his bloodied reflection. His appearance was more _red_ than any other color — his tunic and skirt soaked in the life essence as dried specks dotted his face. Brown eyes stared in horror back at him as he knew it wasn't his blood he was bathed in, he only had a minor wound on his sword arm, having stopped bleeding along ago. His brown hair was matted with a mixture of sand, blood, and sweat as his golden laurels crusted with the substance, spoils of his conflict.

"What happened?" Jovian asked the reflection, looking at his blood covered hands. _Too small to be a man's, but too large to be a boy's._

"You _killed_ me." A mad giggle laughed as Jovian snapped his head up, to see his own reflection grinning madly at him, with golden eyes.

" _Haou._ " Jovian narrowed his brown eyes, hands curling to fists. " _What have you done?_ "

"It's not _him_ , stupid." Not-Haou laughed, chuckling at his original's naivety. "I am the distorted version of your Haou, a side that you had a rather powerful lock and chain on, really. The one what sees, the _Light_ , if you catch my drift. _Haha!_ "

Jovian was not amused. " _Get out of our body_. Now, you _invasor!_ "

"No." Not-Haou predictably refused before smiling sinisterly. "You killed my _master_. Now, I am going to kill _all_ of your allies slowly. _One by one_ , they will fear _you_ , the _Mad_ and _Supreme King,_ leaving in their own self-preservation, if I do not kill them first with your hands. And your precious _Yubel_ being the very first of my victims. See it for yourself, she has already left you."

" _No."_ Jovian whispered, hands shaking. "I am the _Supreme King_ , the wielder of the _Gentle Darkness_! And upon my name, I will _not_ allow you to win! _Enough of your lies!_ "

" _Ah_ , young Jovian. So young, so naive." The Light cooed. "What makes you think that I was _lying?_ "

His reflection rippled to show Yubel, speaking to his godly father, the audio echoing in his ears as told him of his madness. How she could _not_ be by his side no longer. How she could _not_ be in the service of such a mad king. How she please finally be relieved from his command. Tears pooled in Jovian's eyes as he stared at the mirror, his mind screaming denials and yet, his eyes and ears did not lie to him. They were seeing the truth, they said, they were hearing the truth. And nothing more.

 _Yubel_ … she was leaving him. But they… _promised_. That… they would be _together_ … through _everything_...

 _How could she? How could she just… leave?_

Jovian, prince of the Holy Roman Empire and the Supreme King of his Dimension, threw his head back and screamed into the echoing halls of his chambers. It was there Yubel found him, his golden eyes glassy with unshed tears, scissors jammed into his wrist — even in death, he was dead in _his_ own volition — the silver of the Light laughing as blood pooled under him.

* * *

The final king fell just as dramatically, taking his immortal enemy with him as he went, buried under with his great palace. Foreign powers, strange men of pale skin invaded upon their lands, suddenly claiming their sacred land as their own — Yatol was _wary_ at first, allowing the strange peoples no harm as of late; the gods having only hummed within his mind as he watched the pale-skins toil and struggle in the sacred lands. They wore more clothing, spoke in strange tongues, appeared lost and fascinated by all — like _fodder_ ; his Signers and Dark Signers were just as wary as their king. They did not trust them.

Their leader was a man of great size, face full of brown hair. He bore no scars on his pale skin, most covered by soft red and gold fabrics that would have taken the weavers weeks to dye in such a vibrant hue. He wore footwear that was sturdier than any Yatol had ever seen, making soft pads as he entered his palace of stone. Yatol was unmoved from his throne, fanning himself with sapphire eyes narrowed.

His tattoo burned on his back as he felt his dragon growl in the edges of his mind.

 _Patience, my Xiuhcoatl. You shall consume his flesh soon enough._

The pale skin bowed in a forty-degree angle, tilting his head with a mocking glint that made Tliltic bristle beside his general, Tecuhtli, who merely sniffed but took just as much offense. Xochitl's burgundy orbs narrowed but said nothing as the younger twin stopped her brother from trying to offend their guest. A few silver-clad men followed after the leader of the pale skins, eyeing them nervously as they soon eyed the young king's golden ornaments of his person and the women of his court. _Greed and perversity._

 _They were scum._ Yatol came to this conclusion rather quickly, as the translator bent a knee at the young king, before conveying the foreigners' words.

"Greetings and blessings upon you, my emperor. The pale skins claim to have come in peace. They seek coexistence through trade and sharing lands."

"Then why do they overstep their boundaries and try to take over our lands? Why do these… _guests_ , come to our lands and claim the gods' land as their own?" Yatol asked, the leather hide over his throne soothing the burn of his tattoo as his royal blue eyes flickered to the pale skins' spears. "Do they wish for war so eagerly?"

The pale skins whitened even more so as the translator conveyed the king's words, with slight mocking inflection.

They began to speak rapidly, the embellished leader, waving a hand in anger. Yatol ignored him and turned bored eyes on the translator, who bowed. "They say that they did not wish for war. They say that they were merely taking the land that was entitled to them, as they had claimed when they arrived here, my emperor."

"Is that so?" Yatol asked, his tone deceptively calm as his people seethed. Addressing the translator with a curious eye, the king regarded his company with a lidded eye. "How did you come to the employment of the pale skins?"

"I am the sole survivor of my people, an extinct tribe, my emperor." The translator bowed low, well aware of the strife that the peoples had in history. "I was forced to learn their ways, and served as such since I was a mere child."

"Do you side with your captors?" Yatol asked, eyes glinting ruby. _Sacrifices were needed, if he recalled correctly._

With the translator's answer, he summoned his dragon.

* * *

Cortés escaped with his life, not that he knew that as they left without a gain to either side — Yatol recoiled at the sight of the purple spider on the pale-skin's arm, after he lifted the limb to take Yatol's gifts, an exchange in good faith between them after the emperor ordered his dragon to consume the lowly metal guards for the sacrifice as a part of the trade — the last bearer was killed by his own hand, and this one would be no different. Yatol clenched his jaw with folded hands, as his court and new Council of Elders argued, the most popular topic being whether or not to go to war with these pale skins.

Yatol was not stupid. He ordered Tonatiuh to pull the translator aside to learn of the pale skins and their people, from food sources, people, arms and where they were situated while he and the rest of his people conversed with Cortés as his guest, entertained by dance and faux festivities. He had the propensity to be polite, at the guest home of a king, though Yatol caught the pale skin's discomfort at his hospitality. The younger twin gave his report an hour ago; the pale skins came from across the seas, from a distant land with other pale skins — where they had kingdoms of their own, far advanced than their own in terms of infrastructure and ways of life, and weapons that were deadly in shooting small objects that flew in high speeds — reloading faster than any archer could ever hope to be.

However, they were _starving_ in their lands. They were ignorant of the proper way to farm, grow and cultivate the land; hunting the animals whom gave their life for their survival if they were able; they knew not of the harsh winter that came upon every earth year. They were mere _babes_ thrown into the burrows of the wildlife.

And yet, _they_ were the ' _savages_ '.

Yatol was aware of their lineage, Juudai's descendants of so many generations that the blood had thinned to not even resemble the Holy Roman Prince in all but written history. It was ironic, for Atemu's empire to have crumbled after being inherited to a false queen to be taken by Jovian's Holy Roman Empire, to then be overtaken by the massive empire's territory which eventually, traveled to his lands; had his time come as well to be overtaken?

The dreams had _rules_. The future was forbidden, anything they tried to change, was _muffled_ to the other two. Problems of the empire, in general, could be conversed and given counsel. But _empire-toppling_ , or even mild _shaking_ , was met with silence.

He had only ruled for three years. But it appeared the gods thought that it was long enough. He could only throw his head back in exhaustion, his scars feeling heavy upon his body — the mortal coil was only so fragile.

"My emperor?"

Yatol opened his eyes, feeling them heavier than anything he had ever lifted to meet Meztli's concerned grey-gold eyes. That was all he was able to see before he fainted on his throne, his marks glowing a bright red.

Catching the falling body of his vessel, the Crimson Dragon sighed softly, before raising a hand to stop the startled cries of his people. His wondrous people and most precious children, he would not let be led _astray_.

Yatol reminisced as he commanded his people to retreat into the safe havens of the inner lands, a secret kept by all of his people — ordering them to keep their faith and traditions close, for it was the people that made up his kingdom, not the lands they lived on; after he awakened to his god's command. He watched as he implored his Signers, original or Dark, to lead them; handing the baton of royalty to his general — not that he knew that, he was to be their distraction, the reason why they would continue in history books as not a conquered land — but a _surviving_ one. Their lord was elusive, having requested their godly allies of Asgardian descent to grant him a window of time to escape the watchful eyes of his Signers. Only to be trailed by an unexpected guest.

" _Oh?_ " Yatol hummed, as he was surrounded by his metallic knights, each an invention of his own design. "What brings you here, translator?"

"I am here to help you, my emperor."

" _Yatol_." The emperor corrected, smiling at Quillbolt nuzzling him. "I am no king. _Not today._ "

The translator bowed lowly. "You will _always_ be a king, an emperor of the People of the Stars; even upon your death."

Yatol smiled but did not reply, as he addressed something else. "Then _promise_ me something, translator."

" _Anything_ , my emperor."

"Take care of my kingdom and her people… _Bruno_." The given name from the Westerners foreign in his mouth as the emperor dove into the fray of Cortés invasion, dying in the arms of his new friend, after his many wounds after summoning his most beloved dragons and monsters, surrounding him in the stars that he reigned over.

* * *

Atemu, the Nameless Pharaoh, was buried in lavish riches and his precious monsters engraved to the walls of his tomb. The sarcophagus was sealed with gold, the organs carefully preserved in ancient embalms, scented with sandalwood and the finest perfumes that would last centuries — he was buried in all the luxuries of his kingdom and more, his successor and cousin assured it, even if he knew of not his pharaoh's name.

Jovian, the Lost Prince of the Holy Roman Empire, was sealed away in a just as lavish grave, his coffin made of the finest marbled granite by Roman hands, imperial gold and bronze sealing the body within. Injected with a mysterious solution that kept the body intact even through age, the demoness stroked the cold cheek of her master, as he rested in a bed of Roman gold coins, fare for passage to the realm of Pluto. His precious monsters and knights, weapons, and armor scattered in the large coffin; his demoness swore herself to protect her friend, and she had failed.

Yatol, the Cold Emperor of the Aztecs, was buried in his most precious temple, the one where he prayed to the gods, was blessed, cursed, and subsequently delivered to them. He was dressed in his most glorious clothing, golden dust highlighting his tanned skin as he rested with his cold hands over his favored blades — his Signers were all in attendance. Each made an offering to their emperor — constructed servants for his afterlife, painted the walls of monsters that gained the young emperor's favor over the years, removal of the organs for the ceremony, the blood drained for the final farewell of their last emperor. As the flesh of their king burned and blood of the living god flowed over the temple, the Signers, original and Dark, sealed it away with their emperor within, to be undisturbed for eternity.

That is… until their kings returned.

Only in the way that none could have predicted.


	5. Thine Ethereal Form, Return to the Earth

Chapter 5: Thine Ethereal Form, Return to the Earth

The Nameless Pharaoh's wine gaze wandered his tomb, the inner chambers undisturbed and as dark as the night they were sealed. It was etched with a dead language that he _knew_ that was familiar to him somehow — memories or not, the connection to his home nation was _strong_. It was like a forgotten skill, not lost but at the cervices of his mind, just within _grasp_ ; only under a glass barrier of a seal of great magic. He suspected it of his own, as every time he tried delving deeper into them, _something_ ushered for him to pause and stop his actions — _Not yet._ His magic whispered. _It is not yet time._

 **How frustrating.** He thought to himself, taking in his surroundings. A time ago, he became aware of his being, incorporeal in a wide chamber that was enveloped in longtime darkness. There was only one exit, a sealed door that yielded the sight of a dark and treacherous hall that led to his sarcophagus before a golden box — it was single-tiled, barely wide enough for a single person to walk across. A misstep meant instantaneous death into the Shadow Realm on either side, as monsters were summoned to test the passer's courage, passion and respect. _**How**_ **he knew of this…** _ **he did not know…**_

It was not all lost, however, as a number of his awareness was concluded in rational conjecture — he was _dead_. That much was given, with the tomb of his presumed final resting place. The tomb was sealed richly, intended for those who did not display proper propensity to die harshly and for the worthy to prove that they _were_. There was no doubt in his standing in Ancient Egypt — he _ruled_ over the golden lands — whether greatly or unjustly, that he knew not. And it appeared that he was unable to travel past the inner chamber, the walls as solid as they would have been if he had a body, therefore the amount of time that bypassed was also lost to him. **Then again, what was** _ **time**_ **to a wandering soul?**

Bejeweled in the riches of his most ceremonial robes that embodied his status, he hoped internally that the hieroglyphics were only lost to him by memory — not by illiterate mediocrity in his part, it would be _unsightly_ for a king such as him to be unable to read his own language. Instead of mulling in the darkness, the pharaoh recessed into his soul — his _mind_ — it was empty other than the main frame of his person, lost and empty without memories. And his mind reflected it well: it was a tomb of itself, the sandstone cool in the underfoot of a desert night, the walls unyielding as the air was stale and dusted with centuries of age. Stairs led to _everywhere_ and _nowhere_ , traps at every move as they hid under innocent facades, doors opening to mind and certain death — no one's magic worked here under _his_ submission.

Eventually, _someone_ unsealed the door of his inner chamber.

Unveiling his eyes as he pulled out of his mind, the pharaoh regarded the first trespasser with the mirth of a god. The criminal was undoubtably so, stature hunched and eyes glowing with greed, the pharaoh had give him credit for coming so deep into his tomb. Or perhaps, he used clever men to bypass. Either way, he was clever enough to get _this_ far. He was dressed in usual peasant attire of Ancient Egypt — a headdress and a shendyt over his person under several layers — carrying a lit torch as he made his way into the inner chamber.

Then, with careful steps, the grave robber walked over the first monster.

The door groaned out a close, sealing him within as the pharaoh watched the mythical monster of his _personal_ collection summoned over the peasant — smelling the _fear_ and _anxiety_ of the sinner. With a wave of dismissal, the pharaoh allowed his servant to his meal. He had _no_ use for mortal of cowardice.

And thus began his _judgement_. One after another, they entered and tried. And one by one, they _fed_ his monsters. In other times, he would hear the screams of these who were impaled in the third room — unable to display the proper respect — _unworthy_. Others, he would hear the echos of terrible pain, as greed-lusted men befell to his trap from the entrance — _failures_. As he watched, the trespassers changed with the time — they were better equipped, armed as time grew and yet none was able to bypass his games — _subpar_.

He was _**fond**_ of them, for the lack of a better term. The Nameless Pharaoh found as he saw his traps be extreme versions of just that, _games_ that had the ultimate sacrifice as the price — _death_. He suspected the victory was something just as detrimental to him — his soul.

Therefore, one must pass _all_ of his _games_ to contain _him_.

Because if the gods have had yet to accept him into the realm of the dead and kept him here in the living, then they _planned_ for it — they _needed_ him here. Another trespasser lit his way in as the pharaoh observed him, a male who appeared lost, trembling and frightened — _**perhaps**_ **… it was time to allow himself some** _ **fun**_ **… in a** _ **Shadow**_ _ **Game**_ **…**

* * *

Haou dangled his legs uselessly as he watched Yubel mourn him at his feet, having fallen asleep in the mausoleum that contained his body once more. It had been the anniversary since his death apparently, but for all her power, the demoness did not have enough to see him — Pluto had forbidden her pleas, pity in his onyx eyes as Erebus had faded into slumber shortly after his son had succumbed to his own madness. Jovian did not find himself minding it.

She had _betrayed_ him — he _loved_ her. And _she_ …

Gripping his head painfully, the dead demigod breathed coarsely and slowly, his crown of golden laurels digging into his bed of brown hair. He knew not what the truth was anymore. _Did Yubel betray him? Did the Light manipulate her? Did the Light manipulate him?_

His kingdom was in disarray after his death, but his army was well-trained and kept a new peace according to Yubel — a democracy had engaged and prospered. All under his future plans, she whispered into the stone, were all carried out as he was credited with as he had refused establish a dictatorship forever over his kingdom. He intended for it to be temporary, to be a leader when times were harsh and protect his people when it was dire — but wanted to let his people have some semblance of a voice. No matter how much of an illusion it could have been. _Had the guilt driven her to finish his plans? Had she realized the folly of her actions?_

 **You are confused, Jovian.** A voice echoed as Jovian turned to see Pluto, the god of the underworld and riches. He was also his uncle's grandson — or a descendent cousin to Pluto. Chronologically, he was a child of a primordial, therefore above the standing of a child of a Titan but nonetheless, saw Pluto as a friend when he had arrived before his palace after passing the Styx, greeting his half-brother at the boat.

 **Hello, Pluto.** Jovian whispered, knowing that the god was as unseen as he.

 **Jovian.** The god greeted in his ebony ensemble. **She is not to blame. Look into your memories, demigod. She will be the** _ **last**_ **to betray you. You know this as** _ **fact**_ **— she went to your father to ask for assistance** _ **against**_ **the Light of your half-brother — not to** _ **betray**_ **you.**

 _ **Swear it.**_ Jovian stared at the demoness' form, golden eyes glowing. **Upon the river.**

 **I** _ **swear**_ **upon the River Styx that my words are true.**

The following silence was deafening as the god remained untouched, as Jovian felt the very ground slip from his grasp — no matter how ghostly he was — he… _left_ Yubel… He left her _all_ _alone_ when he _promised_ to be by her side. He felt a hand over his shoulder as he looked back at pitying onyx eyes before he realized the edges of his vision were blurry. _Tears_ … _Tears_ were streaming down his face. She _promised_ that as long as she was by his side, he would _never_ cry again.

She was right. Because she wasn't here by his side like she _promised_.

Like he _promised_ her.

Anger, frustration and most importantly, determination flared in his chest as he gripped the stone under him — golden eyes that glowed with something that would make even _gods_ waver met Pluto's as the god realized the reason why _Imperator Caesar Divi filius Jovaius_ was denied entrance to Elysium. His time on this earth was _far_ from over.

Pluto sighed internally as he listened to the king's request. It was time for a visit to the Isles of the Blessed.

* * *

Yatol was disturbed upon his awakening, confused and internally terrified as he looked down at his resting body in the darkness of his favorite temple. _Had the gods denied his soul to the sun or even to Mictlān? Had his actions actually fail his people instead of save them? Had he led them astray instead of salvation?_ Gripping ringed fingers, he forced himself to calm, back to his stone coffin. It was not like he could do anything of it now. At least, his Signers and Dark Signers would be there to take care of them.

 **Calm yourself, my emperor.** Startled, the deceased emperor's eyes widened at the familiar and most definitely alive voice — turning to it as he found his five Dark Signers before him, knelt as transparent as him. They were as ominous as they were when he had faced them two years prior, mind controlled and lusting for the blood of their counterparts. Sclera black and war paint a deep red, they wore their usual black hooded robes as he nodded for them to stand.

 **Zuma.** Yatol addressed the one who spoke, his most dear friend, who his uncle had unjustly led astray. **How are you speaking to me in this plane?**

 **You are dead, my emperor.** The light-blue haired male smirked, a hand resting on his ceremonial blade. **Did you forget that the Dark Signers are guardians of the Netherworld? It is with more than ease for us to speak, my emperor.**

 **You all have come to inform me,** _ **no**_ **… ask something of me.** The emperor took in the sight of their reactions, some flinching and others stoic at his statement rather than question.

 **Yes.** Zuma nodded before his expression grew grave. **We wish for you to seal our gods in the Nazca Lines. To appease and** _ **continue**_ **our strife for our reincarnations to continue our ceremonial battle.**

Yatol recoiled at the request, royal blue eyes widening before narrowing. Two years ago, _after_ he had killed both his uncles, he had requested his god to hear his plea to spare the other five Dark Signers from returning to the Netherworld, for it was not their fault but rather the manipulation of his family that made them die so cruelly and become such shells of themselves. He offered the bodies and blood of his uncles in compensation, praying for nearly two weeks within his temple without food and water until his request was granted, finally, given a compromise. The god spared them with a _condition_ , that the gods would die with them when they would have naturally _died_. If any of them were taken _prematurely_ , the strife between the Signers and Dark Signers would _continue_ to their reincarnations. And the only one who was able to take the life of the Dark Signers was the _Emperor_ , who forsaken his natural years of life in exchange.

 **And you understand the implications of your request?** The emperor asked, as all met his gaze squarely. They were _serious_ of this — they were _willing_ to die.

 **My emperor.** Yolyamanitzin began, his large stature often intimidating to any who were not aware of his loyal and gentle heart — a general who shielded his younger siblings in death. **You were the one who saved us, gave us a chance to live longer than we had originally at the expense of** _ **yourself**_ **. We believe that in the years into our new lives, granted by the gods, you will make the** _ **same**_ **choice to save us.**

 **But that is not the only reason, my emperor.** Xochiquetzal, the most beautiful priestess of his kingdom, her ebony locks smooth and framing of lightly tanned skin. **I am afraid that your death has had other repercussions. The Signers are without the head of the Crimson Dragon, their** _ **leader**_ **, which has made them blind and outnumbered against our gods. The gods have noticed the weakness and are** _ **stirring**_ **.**

 **Which is why we have concluded to have them sealed away.** Eztli spoke up, the eldest of them all, a wise advisor who served by his uncles — Yatol was fond of him in that he tolerated no nonsense and was loyal to the crown by a fault. **The Crimson Dragon did not allow you passage to Netherworld not because of your** _ **failure**_ **, my emperor, but due to the fact that your business in the living world is** _ **undone**_ **.**

 **And of you, Huitzuin?** Yatol asked the last Dark Signer, a timid merchant girl who was a victim of their battle who wished to live. **What is your desire? Is it the same as the others who are your comrades?**

 **I… will not** _ **lie**_ **, my emperor. I do not wish to die again.** The wielder of the Humming Bird god whispered, her eyes ashamed at her weakness before they glowed with strength. **However, you are —** _ **no**_ **, the** _ **only**_ _ **one**_ **who was able to lead the Signers with your dragon. If we do not follow you to the Netherworld, then your sacrifice would be for nothing. Therefore,** _ **please**_ **… allow us to guide you to the sun by taking us with you.**

Yaotl breathed softly, he felt the familiar branding upon his back — burning and stench of his own cooking flesh in his nostrils — coursing with the power of his god. He did not have to see his reflection to know that his blue eyes were replaced with iridescent ruby, the Crimson Dragon over his back and the dragon head at his arm with the mythical god embodied in one of his most powerful dragons — a evolution of his _Xiuhcoatl_. If his Dark Signers wished death, then _so be it._

For this time, they were dying for _him_ , in faith that he could save them once _again_.

* * *

When Yugi Mutou is born, the Nameless Pharaoh is _aware_ of his reincarnated Ba in the crevices of his tomb — and is all more keen, knowing that he would have to perhaps… _hide_ some of his medieval methods of dismissal. It was no illusion to him that a great number of time had bypassed — only that it would not be long until he was to return to the world of the living. Jovian was no different as he watched his reincarnation, who shared his name of Juudai with the surname of Yuki — young, innocent and carefree as he once was; unaware of the harsh fate that the gods had planned for him. The Supreme King allowed the bliss, for it would not be long until Yubel knew of his recycled soul; a compromise of Pluto, that his memories and past life were intact with needed trigger of Juudai, his new life, to be aware of the ancient spirit. But until then, Haou was satisfied in watching. Yaotl too, followed his predecessors, only in a very tragic tale as he watches as his father try to save him from the ploy of his employees — the _spitting_ images of his treacherous uncles — sending his son to the poorer ends of the city. History perhaps did not repeated itself but it often rhymes, Yaotl was the evidence of it, as he watched his alternate self suffer and cry just as he had once upon a time; it was life experiences that hardened boys into men and the kings were _no_ different.

The Pharaoh adopted the name of Yami to guide his Ba.

The Supreme King protected his self when his friends abandoned him.

The Emperor whispered reassurances when his incarnation faltered in his will.

The three kings were aware that their physical clones were _not_ them, rather _variations_ of the same being in body and mind — having their own personality, friends, and bonds to loved ones that were not the _same_ as theirs. But nonetheless, the argument could be made that they were also the _same_ — merely _sides_ of a coin — not _exactly_ but almost _entirely_ codependent on the other.

Yugi Mutou was strikingly similar to the pharaoh's physical appearance, with slight differences in height, stylization of hair, and eye structure but were minimal in overall. However, there was no doubt as to whom was in possession of the body they shared at a given time — while the original owner was meek, kind-hearted and softer in tone; the pharaoh was as he was when he _walked_ the earth — confident in his strides, authority and voice firm with no room for anything but _obedience_. Juudai Yuki, in other hand, was almost _exactly_ alike his ancestor in both appearance and personality, only they differed in age. Where Juudai lived and prospered in the joy of dueling in the modern realm, Jovian, having lived before, was aware of his lust for action and how it was the cause of his death — subsequent consequences of his kingdom and Yubel as his witness. His younger counterpart was innocent, playful, and joyful in battle — but **he** was hardened, coldly calculating, even _merciless_ if need be. Yusei Fudo and Yatol were, as the last king, was a _medium_ in between — Yusei was as silent as Yatol, giving them the advantage of when speaking, _all_ listened to his words — soft-spoken and firm. Yet where Yusei faltered and from time to time questioned his actions of being the best, Yatol _didn't_. He had no time to think nor consider others, _results_ were the harbinger in the end and Yusei was often concerned of the progress, leading him to overthink. Yatol had no qualms as long as _victory_ was assured — everything else was _secondary_.

Although the Pharaoh was fond of his counterpart, there were things that he kept from his _aibou_ — Yugi was an exact reflection of his soul room, filled with children's toys and kinder than anyone deserved. Therefore, when anyone who as much as _glanced_ wrongly at the boy was later met with his _wrath_ — whether directly or indirectly, he made sure that they knew it was _him_. Whether it be small or warranting significant alarm — they paid it in _full_ in the end — the pharaoh marking their soul for the Shadow Realm when their time came. Yugi was aware of _some_ of his punishments, and as far as _he_ knew, _all_ of them — but that was because the pharaoh allowed them to pass through their link. After all, even though he was fond of the boy and vice versa from Yugi's delight at his praising words, the body they shared was not _technically_ his — and Yugi had the ability to take him out of the situation at anytime.

Intimidation was useful in the short hand. (He made sure that Yugi _knew_.)

But friendship and loyalty — no matter how… _questionably misplaced_ … — was long term.

Jovian used a more Romanesque type of control over his future vessel, after watching the boy's troubling development with Johan's disappearance, not to mention his teacher's accurate assessment of their shared fatal flaw. Juudai was uninterested in opponents who fought for noble cause, he dueled for _fun_ — _amusement_. And without it, his dueling was _subpar_ — it was not pursued nor even _done_. Anger surged in Haou at the teacher's words but there was nothing he could have done, as his vessel was not yet awakened. That is until he _was_. The Supreme King awakened fully in Juudai when the boy befell into the depths of his mind — succumbing to his fatal flaw, and there was _no_ way he would allow the boy to follow him in taking his own life. Therefore, Juudai needed to grow up, develop and mature — _quickly_. Which was why he dueled _cruelly_ , rebuilding the dictatorship of what _could have been_ if he did not establish a democracy, showing to his future self of the _folly_ of their flaw — that if they continued in their journey for battle, they would be _alone_ in their castle without the friends that Juudai treasured so much and eventually, _take_ themselves from the mediocre realm of living.

Jovian accepted it if Juudai hated him. Despised him for taking away his friends in an _act_ of killing — when they were actually taken to another realm, as Yubel was never cruel enough to kill those Jovian cared about, no matter how _mad_ — because, if Juudai wanted to deal with _his_ demoness, Juudai had no choice but ask for _his_ power.

Yatol had no such strifes, instead, he had a very _solid_ hold over incarnation in the form of their shared destiny of their worshipped god. Only in an ironic twist of fate, Yusei Fudo was a man of science, engineering and most of all, _choice_. He lived with a firm grasp of his beliefs that _he_ was the one who led _his_ life, not the _gods_ , even with the Crimson Dragon as his guide — he believed that it was _his_ actions that changed and moved _his_ life. Yatol saw it as a similarity as he did not believe that the Crimson Dragon was as _benevolent_ as to be there to save him when he was at his lowest, for gods were surprisingly _human_ — _fickle_ and swayed in the tidings of power. The god acknowledged _strength_ when it displayed itself, regardless of _belief_ , where Yatol believed and Yusei did not; they both were _still_ the chosen of their god. Where Yatol inherited the head at the very origin, the next life inherited the tail — _his_ thief's mark — on his arm, symbolizing his skepticism of the god, but enough belief to allow it to explain the phenomena around him.

Yatol was content in watching Yusei develop, believing that he was to forge his own path even though it angered the emperor to see his uncle deceive him in his pursuit for power. _Again_. Even though his intentions were the same as his hundreds of years ago, to stop the cycle of Signers and Dark Signers — it was still aggravating to see.

True to their words, the kings watched and guided their counterparts to the best of their ability — keen in steering them away from their own fatal fates, only to find that they were not the only ones who were teaching.


	6. For Thine Whom Cometh After

Chapter 6: For Thine Whom Cometh After…

Juudai trembled as his actions blurred over his mind, the grip on his cards nearly slipping as he dueled the demoness that was once his very dear friend. Because of _him_ … because of his selfish crusade, Haou — _the_ Supreme _King_ — took over his actions to rule over this world. He enslaved the people with fear, decorated his castle with their fallen Duel Disks as a remainder and symbol for his enemies of what happened if they _dared_. He remembered thinking because it was a _pity_ bodies did not remain here — but settled with the grave markers. _Mercilessly_ , he remembered — he killed Jim, O'Brien and let Asuka, Kenzan, Tenjoin be killed — all because he wanted to find Johan. Not even Sho was here to encourage him, rather merely present to _watch_ , to see what he would do.

He was all _alone_ …

That is until Sho appeared to tell him that the others were _alive_. _Living_. _Breathing_.

He had a chance to save them all — he, _alone_. That is until Sho reminded him that he was not alone, that there was another present _within_ him.

" _Haou_ …" Juudai whispered in the darkness, retreating to the black abyss of mirrors of his soul room, empty and quiet — there was no place for much color here, not _anymore_ and he refused to allow the faces of his enemies to return, he _refused_ for that to occur again. True to the calling, the Supreme King appeared before his vessel, differently from how Juudai recalled. Instead of an intimidating appearance of ebony armor, the doppelgänger was donned in a blue sleeveless tunic under a golden breastplate, toned arms bangled at his wrists and forearms as a burgundy cape draped over his shoulders, clipped by purple gems. A military skirt that hid thin knives strapped to muscled thighs under a leather belt that held a gladius to his hip, the outfit was finished with sandals at his feet and a crown of golden leaves nested on his brown hair.

Juudai took a moment to take him in. _Goddammit_. He looked so _cool_.

But coolness aside, it was the similarities that were striking as the differences. Everything from his face to the way they stood — confident and almost off-standish when assessing an opponent — was an echo to the other. _Yet_ , Juudai did not have the raw power that the king seemed to resonate nor the vengeance that seemed to scream out from under the calm mask — age that screamed years many over his own. It was like looking at very different and powerful ( _awesome_ ) version of himself, one that was unmoved from small casualties. All in those golden eyes that lusted for blood.

It _haunted_ him. That he was willing to do as the golden eyes suggested.

Haou waited, eyes taking in — no, _drinking_ in his reaction — before in a firm and disobedience-intolerant voice, spoke. "Hello, Juudai. I apologize if my presence has frightened you in previous times, but I had little time to waste — I had to _teach_ you before you hurt yourself."

All the questions and mixed emotions in the boy drained as he blinked confusedly. "Teach me?"

The king nodded, circling the oblivious student. "Your obsession of Johan, you running into the Realm of Spirits to find him, the consequences of your actions and those of your friends — they all led to you awakening a power that you have been blessed with along with your ability to see Duel Spirits. One that you share with me, the Gentle Darkness. Through me, Juudai, you are the wielder of this power."

"What is this power?"

"It is the power of the Supreme King, it is the power to combat the Light of Destruction who wishes nothing more than to destroy all life in the universe — it is our purpose to destroy it. It gifts me and subsequently, yourself with the power to control Duel Monster Spirits, increases your resilience and confidence beyond a mortal and the damage you inflict to be _real_ and the power to undertake against powerful spirits in particular." The Roman King nodded at Juudai's silence, taking it all in slowly. "It is why you were able to see Duel Monster Spirits. And why Yubel loves _you_."

Haou then explained the past and the aftermath that was his death, only increasing Juudai's silence as he listened in rapt attention to the tale of his past life — chocolate eyes hidden under his bangs when the king finished. "I do not wish for the same to happen once more, Juudai. For one of us to befall to the trap of the Light and leave one another, leaving our promises unfulfilled."

"… Then what do I _do_ , Haou?" Juudai asked, his eyes confused. " _Yubel_ … I… _We_ … abandoned her… _You_ left her convinced that she was betraying you, making her guilt ridden and alone _all_ these years and then… _I_ sent her to space, and forgot about her... leaving her to suffer all alone again. And yet _all_ this time… she still _loves_ us."

"And she _always_ will." Jovian nodded as he allowed a surge of calm to channel through Juudai. There was no need to make him panic. "She was there when we needed her, Juudai. And now, she needs _us_. It is _your_ body that wields me and my power, Juudai. I cannot do anything more than to advise you. What will _you_ do?"

"I…" Looking down at his cards, the red-clad duelist took in the magic card that was key in his deck, the answer filling his mind. The golden eyes of the king widened ever-so-slightly — transparent behind him as he found himself before the duel. He was not alone. Even if his friends were to leave him, even if Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, O'Brien, Jim… even Johan… He was _not_ alone.

 _ **Juudai… are you sure?**_ The king paused, looking at his demoness and then Sho. _**There is**_ _no_ _ **guarantee that we will return with your friends. It will take time and adjustment in all our parts to allow this to be. Are you willing to accept this?**_

Without hesitation, the boy nodded internally, eyes still veiled to the world. _**I am**_ _done_ _ **breaking promises, Haou. And so are you. Don't you think?**_

Smirking, the Supreme King shifted into his night-form, polished black armor intimidating and eyes sharpened with bloodlust once more as he placed a hand over the card, form blending into Juudai. For some reason, despite his reservations from using the other's power initially, he was comforted by the king's night form. _**Well said, Juudai. You have passed.**_

 _ **Passed?**_ The boy echoed. But the king did not answer, but instead incanted softly.

 _ **I, Haou of the Gentle Darkness and Imperator Caesar Divi filius Jovaius, give you my blessing, Juudai Yuki, to wield my power of darkness.**_ With a surge of power into his body, Juudai opened his eyes to reveal their golden hue once more, startling Yubel, as his mind seemed to resonate with Haou but this time, as _one_.

* * *

Yugi, in the other hand, was anxious to meet his ancient spirit with all his memories. _Yes_ , he knew that the pharaoh treasured him greatly as a friend and now with the end of their journey and battle within mere hours — the conversation was overdue and eventual. The others retreated to allow him the privacy with his other self for they hardly had a proper conversation since Atemu saved his people in the Shadow Game from the past as well as the conflict of who had to battle him to return to the Netherworld once more. Just one thing after another — it was so _exhausting_ sometimes.

"Yugi?" Atemu's strong — how was he going to go by without hearing this _voice_ when it was with him for _so_ long? — and warm baritone broke him from his thoughts as he met with intense wine-red eyes. Flinching involuntarily, the boy found himself in the pharaoh's soul room, as complicated as ever, with the master standing at the center taking in his alternate self with a cool gaze.

"Hitori no boku… you've changed…"

Atemu looked down on his form to see that he was in his regal clothing, gold on every inch of exposed skin whether by ankh earrings, bangles, necklace or winged crown — with a curved ceremonial blade by his hip. The puzzle rested at his middle, as if leering down upon peasants as tanned skin made the kohl on his wine eyes stand out, finished with a cape drifting behind him. "I undertake the appearance of my memories in my soul room, aibou. Now that all of them have returned, it changes as well. I assure you that I am the same person you have befriended all those years ago, Yugi."

Yugi felt a rush of relief at the pharaoh's small smile, the same that assured him that all will be fine. And the Pharaoh had yet to go back on his word.

"But at the same time, aibou, I am _not_." His other half paused, frowning as he felt Yugi's unease earlier. "I have _all_ of my memories now, making me slightly a different person from then, Yugi."

A firm hand took him from his fugue as purple eyes met the wine-red ones.

"Then I will have to just make friends with this version of _you_ , aibou."

Smiling softly, the Pharaoh gestured for his incarnated Ba to follow him into a series of turns and doors that confused the hikari more than needed until they arrived at a grand inner chamber — one that Yugi suspected that was similar to the one Atemu had in life as they were seated on an ornate couch. Then, with a small breath, the once-Nameless Pharaoh began his tale — how he had cast aside his enemies the first time and his intentions in the past, until he had come to awareness in his tomb, leading to his meeting with the hikari. "This final battle, Yugi, it will test if you and I are ready to be separated from one another — whether I am now allowed into the Netherworld where I belong, with my people — where Seto and my loyal priests who have served me or to continue to wander the land where Ra graces every morning."

Yugi could not help but feel hurt at the prospect of his yami leaving.

Sensing his hikari's distress, the pharaoh met Yugi's sad eyes with his wise ones. "You are _stronger_ than you know, Yugi. You have grown from that shy boy that I met in the beginning. You have grown confidence, strength and kept the kindness that is so _precious_ to wield. You _forgive_ even the most cruel and even _believe_ in those who have scorned you, you will do _well_ tomorrow. And do not think that I will go easy on you, just because you are _you_ , aibou."

Yugi did not even realize that his eyes were watery as he choked out a laugh. "I will never think on such a thing, hitori no boku. Do not think I will be so merciful neither. _But_ … what if I don't want you to _leave?_ "

And there it was, the problem of this battle at the very root.

"All things must come to an end, Yugi." The Pharaoh sighed. "Our time together is no different — whether it be tomorrow or in the future. It will _come_." _**And that time, I am afraid for us, Yugi, is tomorrow. The gods have foretold it… my loss to you…**_

* * *

Yusei awakened slowly as he took in his surroundings just as sluggishly before shooting to his feet, recalling that he was dueling Rudger before falling into the white-rainbow abyss of the Old Momentum. He had no time to lying around. Surrounding noises took his attention as he found himself before a Mayan temple, the same that was under Rowan's estate, to worship the stars — only instead of being in the dim undergrounds, it was towering in a lowland of flat grass as if in it's prime in the baking summer. The temple appeared sealed off, however, as evidence of age and abandon was displayed in the cracking grey stone and weathered steps. _ **Where… was he?**_

Coming to his booted feet, the scientist's son felt the grass to be as real as the custom Duel Disk strapped to his arm, his cards all where they should have been — Riding and Normal Decks, untouched. Seemingly lost at what to do, Yusei weighed his options. He was here for a reason, seeing how he still had the tattoo of the Crimson Dragon on his arm — the god would not dispose of him when he was a part of the Signers so easily and if the dragon did not react, then he was in no real danger or even in his influence maybe. Not to mention that if they wanted to harm him, they would have done it when he was unconscious. He was also alone, which meant that this was for his eyes only — not even his fellow Signers, apparently were important enough to be summoned for this conversation with whoever was in-charge.

It was no coincidence that he was summoned here neither then, if he was correct on the temple. They wished for him to be here, and to _remain_ here. Yusei considered the condition that the so-called person could have meant ill will in wanting to keep him here, but he quickly shook it aside. If that were the case, he would been dead already.

Deciding to await at the temple, the young engineer took a seat at the vantage point of the base entrance of the temple, high enough to see anyone who would come from the surrounding foliage. Sun hours passed as Yusei kept vigilant watch, his brain informing him that he should have needed bodily demands and necessities by now as sunset looms overhead, but he ignores it — for his body sends no such signals; not a pang of hunger, the need to relieve himself, nor even a drink of water. If not for his occasional breath, Yusei would have been convinced that he did not need to breathe neither.

But his patience was soon rewarded.

"You have patience _and_ intuition, it will serve you well." A baritone that was soft but inflected with authority sounded behind him, as Yusei turned. Gasping lightly, quiet surprise was a suitable phase for the Riding Duelist King as he took in his doppelgänger. Dressed in the finery of a king in the setting sun, he was a solid as he was, mirroring him in every way — even down to his scar in place of his Marker; the emperor differed from him in the age that shown in those sapphire eyes, the cold aura of his shoulders that stood tall despite the burdens, and the icy calculus of his demeanor. On his arm, was a golden vambrace that flayed in precious gold feathers, an apparatus that looked disturbingly similar to a Duel Disk. "If you are _done_ , allow me to establish some things. I am Yaotl, Emperor of the People of the Stars and the Triple Alliance that you should know of as an ancient civilization of the Aztec Empire. I am also your past life, as you are my reincarnation, Yusei Fudou. It is because you are _close_ to death that I am able to speak to you — I am currently what is preventing the souls from the Old Momentum from swarming over yours."

"Reincarnation?" Yusei echoed, as skepticism rang in his voice as Yaotl nodded, gesturing for the younger to follow. They walked to the temple entrance in silence before pausing, and with a wave of the ancient king's hand, sliced open to reveal crimson blood to meet the stone, it opened to allowed them entry. After a series of traps and a maze of twists and turns, they came to an underground shrine lake, man-made.

The ancient emperor sat at the edge first, feet dipped in the cool waters as Yusei reluctantly took a seat beside him, cross-legged above the edge. "What does me being your reincarnation have to do with what is currently happening in Neo Domino City?"

Yusei's royal bleu eyes met ones that was oh-so-familiar to his own yet not, before he spotted a small smile on his predecessor's lips. " _Everything_ , young Yusei. But do not fret, your time to descend to the sun is yet to come."

Therefore, as the emperor explained how he ruled over his empire, how he liberated them from his treasonous uncle, how he perished in battle against the invaders of his lands and people, trying to protect them; he also told of why Yusei was a Signer when the emperor intended to end the cycle with him, why the Signers were so important to ensure the survival of his people, and that the god that they were marked with was not one that was benevolent but a _god_ — it knew not of sentiment but of _strength_. "Perhaps, without my interference, you could have been born with your parents in harmony and Rudger would not have started Zero Reverse — I had only wished for my Dark Signers to not be the victims of such discord because of my kin's actions. I was prepared for the consequences, and you, an innocent was not."

"You were not wrong." Yusei insisted, remembering Kiryuu. " _But_ … I… I cannot say for certain for what your actions in the past could have _had_ effects on. But _my_ life experiences did not happen because of what _you_ did all those years ago. It was _Rudger_ who started Zero Reverse, it was _him_ who became a Dark Signer, it was your _Dark_ _Signers_ who wanted to continue the cycle — _you_ did what was best for your people and your lands."

The emperor scoffed lightly before his eyes sharpened. "Perhaps, Yusei. Perhaps _not_. That is what not matters _now_. What matters is that you and your friends need to stop the Dark Signers from summoning the King of the Underworld."

"Goodwin mentioned it. He said that if we destroyed all the towers of the Old Momentum, and sealed it with our dragons — it would be stopped." Yusei nodded, determination fueled in his eyes.

"There isn't much time, Yusei." Yaotl agreed, although was internally cursing at his treacherous uncle. As much as he would like to have told his successor, it was not his to tell. "However, you must remember, if you are ever in doubt nor in need of guidance like you were when you spoke of your past to Rudger — _remember_ that you are not alone. In a way, you are _me_ and I am _you_ — regardless of the passage of time. You are the chosen of our god, the Crimson Dragon; you have more allies than you know and more enemies than you believe, but you are not _alone_. Even if the future appears bleak, believe and strive for the future."

For some reason, despite the cryptic words the engineer felt… _comforted_. That is until the image of the emperor flickered, like a hologram. "What is…?"

"It appears our conversation must be cut shorter than I would like."

Yusei adopted a concerned look as another glitch fizzled over the emperor's form. "What are you talking about, Yaotl?"

"Listen to me, Yusei." Yaotl cut in, ignoring his question. "I cannot protect you from the souls for much longer it would appear. Therefore, I must resort to more extreme measures. I apologize in advance, Yusei."

"Yaotl, what are you…?"

Ignoring his successor with a grimace, the ancient ruler grabbed his successor from behind with now ruby eyes, hands over Yusei's back and tattooed arm before muttering an incantation in ancient tongues as they fell into the lake with a loud splash. One that Yusei found himself understanding word for word in his head.

 _ **Upon my blood and flesh, I, Emperor Yaotl of the People of the Stars, implore the gods to hear my plea! Grant my successor powers as you have me, grant him my loyal dragon the sanctuary that mine had given me, grant him his Signers as you have mine, and grant him the victory that he so desires to save his home! Crimson Dragon, I have marked him as my equal — choose wisely, my god! For you forsake him, you also forsake your most loyal servant!**_

And with a small sucked breath, the last thing Yusei saw were those red-filmed royal bleu eyes that were so similar to his own in those warm waters — _entrusting_ and _believing_ fully in him as they faded into whiteness, awakening slowly in a ruined city, unaware of his own red eyes.

* * *

Yaotl frowned from his soul room as he watched his successor duel this masked entity — the sky was clouded, the will of the gods unseen — and not to mention the nightmare of Zero Reverse, these were _not_ signs of fortune or good will. Yusei and his friends had just finished dealing with the aftermath of the Dark Signers and now with the mess of this new Ghost opponent that has shaken Yusei's confidence in his beasts. The emperor did not intervene, for he knew that his successor was not _that_ helpless, Yusei prepared for that much even before he set foot on Neo Domino City. Therefore, a dark snarl escaped his lips as he watched his — _their_ — dragon be snatched away, only to ponder the lasting comment from the thief.

"Fall to ruin with your time era!" _**Time era…?**_

The only instance of time travel that the emperor experienced was that fateful evening when he still roamed the earth which ceased when the other two kings departed one by one — with him, the last to see the throne room. Atemu had departed with a solemn explanation of the gods' will for his death — hardened and accepting, as he smiled at Yaotl's troubled face — who knew of the events of his kingdom's downfall after Pharaoh Seto. The eldest king told them that if the gods were kind, then _perhaps_ , they would see one another again in a different lifetime. At the time, Yaotl severely doubted it as he found himself tearing, as he had to dislodge Quillbolt's grip on Atemu's cape when the amnesic pharaoh had asked them who they were. With saddened eyes, the two kings could only meet their senior with forced silence until eventually… they were lost to the first king's loss of memories and only they were left in the throne room, the center piece of their trio gone. Juudai left two years or so later suddenly, a shell of his joyful self as Winged Kuriboh nuzzled his master sadly as he mumbled something to his friend what happened to him at first, only to be reduced into shambles when the last king told him to _spit it out_. Yaotl's heart went out for the fellow monarch — betrayal was one thing that _none_ of the kings tolerated, evoking the harshest punishments to treasonous servants — as the king broke down before him, gasping in heartfelt pain. Juudai took residence in the throne room for many days after his death, often seen staring at the center throne as the two kings often wished for their predecessor to be present as well — to _advise_ , to _listen_ — _no_ , just to be _there_ with them. But Atemu was _lost_. He would be for a very long time; and in that time, Juudai too left. Yaotl manifested suddenly one evening to find a determined and filled with life Jovian than he had seen in many days to only hear that the second king was going to leave him as well — sealed away in his next life's memories to save the one who caused him to hurt a year ago from his death. And finally, one day, there was no one left but the last and third king in the throne room; two of three kings' thrones were empty, with only one left — alone in darkness.

But little did he know, he too was to be lost.

As he breathed his last, Yaotl believed that he would not see the throne room he shared with the other two kings once more, to be dark and without the kings to seat themselves upon no longer. Now, several thousand years later, it appeared he was wrong. _Someone_ was messing with the strings of time, and none of the three would stand for it.

With or without memories, Yaotl doubted that Atemu, Jovian or their reincarnated selves would, if he and Yusei were any indication. His incarnation may have not had his merciless perspective to disposing of enemies, but they both were _intolerant_ of those who did not respect their monsters.

Therefore, when the future copies of his Signers found interference in the past, Yaotl appeared behind Yusei with an urgent look in his sapphire eyes. _**Tread carefully, Yusei. This masked thief appears to be messing with time.**_

 _ **But what would be the point in stealing Stardust from us, if he wished to mess with time?**_ Yusei frowned, as his friends explained their respective stories between one another. _**Why steal our dragon? And why our specific time?**_

 _ **Our dragon is the leader of the Signers, Yusei. Take power from a king and you are left with a mere man in your way, you and I are no different from this analogy — although we are not that helpless, having been without our dragon for a period of time before. But the fact remains that this thief is aware of how valuable Stardust is — a small change may have detrimental repercussions for us. And as for why our time specifically… there may be more to this incident than I originally believed.**_

True to the emperor's words, the timeline of Neo Domino City began to collapse before their eyes as they raced out to the city. _Their era in time was ending._ Yaotl wasted no time as his eyes flashed ruby, followed by his successor's as their shared marks glowed in unison — summoning their god to their bidding. _**Mount your D-Wheel, Yusei! I will direct you to our Xiuhcoatl. Go!**_

Only to meet the second king in _his_ reincarnation.

* * *

Haou narrowed his gaze as he oversaw Juudai summon his knight, Neos before him in defense of the attack from Johan's Rainbow Dragon. But the Supreme King's attention was not on that dragon — but the one he had just summoned. He had _seen_ that dragon before… but _where?_

Yubel glanced at him, displaying just how well she knew him — knowing that _something_ was significant enough to garner his attention. He ignored her, frowning deeper as he grimaced at the dragon in question's attack — it was stronger than he anticipated as he watched Juudai be pushed back with a crumbling Neos defending him. The dragon's attack was not finished as it lurched its neck around for a second beating. _He was going to kill them at this rate!_

 _ **Yubel!**_ Haou commanded internally, as he summoned his demoness to protect the boy. Only to have a mystic cry break out from… _nowhere_. A crimson dragon that stirred the back of his mind protected the blow from Neos and Juudai, to all of their surprise, before it disintegrated like warm flames, only to reveal a young man on some kind of motorcycle contraption that reminded Haou of the new advancements that Juudai got so starry-eyed over from within. (Though he had to admit… they were _cool_.)

As Juudai recovered in the care of Yubel, the Supreme King eyed their guest. He was shrouded in the darkness of the night and only visible because of the nearby flames. But most importantly, he recognized the dragon that attacked them. "Stardust Dragon!"

 _ **Stardust Dragon…?**_ Golden eyes widened, as they quickly confirmed the dragon was indeed the ace monster of his old friend from years ago. Rage rushed hotly over him as he felt Juudai flinch under their connection, wondering what had agitated his predecessor so. _**How dare this thief… it was one thing to take Johan's dragon but now, had also taken from Yaotl? But how had this young man know of the third king's dragon?**_

The second king's questions were put aside as he listened in.

"So, you traveled across time after me, did you?" _**Time travel? Then, this man could be from their guest's time or even earlier, judging from the clothing.**_

"You bastard!" The young man cursed, looking like he was about to drive his cycle to the masked man. But something… _no_ , _someone_ stopped him. A figure that he did not think to see ever again, whispered into the young man's ear, his Aztec garb and crowned form undeniably the third king. So, that was how Stardust Dragon was known to their guest — this must have been Yaotl's reincarnation. Reddish sapphire eyes met his golden ones as the spirits took nodded to one another. As elated they were to meet once more, they had an enemy to _tear_ apart.

"It appears we have been interrupted." The masked man hummed as he watched Juudai slowly rise to his feet, eyes on Haou, who glared daggers at the thief. "Juudai, I've spent enough time on you. This era, too, shall _fall_ to ruin from my grand experiment."

"What did you say?!" Juudai yelled, as the kings echoed the sentiment.

 _ **How dare this…**_ _insect_ _ **dismiss him…!**_

But before anyone could stop him, a white vehicle of some kind drove off with their masked enemy into a white portal that closed as quickly as it opened — leaving the two kings and their doppelgängers in the middle of a ruined Venice academy.

Several minutes later in leaving their modern counterparts to inform the authorities for the damages with some kind of convoluted tale (they were experts by now), the Second and Third King found themselves before one another.

"Yaotl." Haou nodded first, gesturing his armored head at the older king — even though elder, the third king was still younger in terms of seniority.

"Juudai." The emperor replied with just as much courtesy, as polite as he recalled.

"Please refer to me as either Jovian or Haou; it gets rather confusing since my reincarnation is also named Juudai. Juudai Yuki, the Duelist King of Duel Academia and adventurer." Jovian smirked small, as he walked over the edge of the roof they decided to perch on. "You have been busy with your own reincarnation, I see. Though, did you not say that the cycle was going to finish with you?"

Yaotl nodded, folding his arms over his chest as the feathers of his golden headdress ruffled behind him. "Fudou Yusei, Riding Duelist King of Neo Domino City and humble engineer. I will spare you the details of my death, Jovian but the tale is that afterwards, my Signers were in peril and implored for the cycle to continue. Thus, my connection to Yusei. But that is not of importance at the moment. In the future timeline, the one Yusei and I are from…" The emperor began to explain the circumstances of his arrival, the odd happenings surrounding the Signers even after the Dark Signers, and now this masked thief that had managed to steal his dragon.

Haou hummed, expression furrowed. "He appeared similarly here as well. He had stolen dragons from Juudai's friends and other powerful monsters, the incident being what drew us in the first place. But for what reason? And what did he mean by our time era to fall?"

The older male's eyes darkened as he took out a knife, fiddling with it out of habit. "This masked man is interfering with the timelines, Jovian, and I suspect he is interfering with something that will cause our timelines to fall. And the only way to do that is to create a disturbance with events of the _past_ — and whatever it is, it has effected mine and Yusei's. And I had figured it was here since Stardust Dragon should _not_ exist in this time era."

"Therefore, we must look into the past _here_ and find the _anomaly_ — that is what changed and where this thief is." The Supreme King nodded just as grimly. _Though, I feel like we will not be the only monarchs present._

Silence elapsed before the sapphire-eyed king spotted Juudai and Yusei near them, from speaking to the administration and police respectively as the ancient kings informed for their counterparts to join them on the roof — consenting only after promising to remain hidden to not freak out the other boy. Before the boys made their way, the youngest king eyed Yubel, who manifested behind her master.

"So, you have finally reconciled with your demoness, Jovian."

Yubel, having never met Yatol, flinched before opening her mouth to snarl a retort but Jovian rose a hand to stop her. " _Yubel_. This is my friend, Yatol. He does not yet know of the events concerning Juudai, you and I of the previous years. He was the one who comforted me when I was beyond your reach and you mine. It will not reflect kindly to him if you are not… _civil_ with him."

And with that the demoness was silenced. Yaotl spoke up, his expression akin to slight amusement, addressing the demoness as he neared her with slow steps. "Do not fret, Yubel. I mean you no harm. ( _ **For now**_ **.** ) I am Yaotl, Emperor of the People of the Stars, and Leader of the Signers — and friend to yours. It is nice to finally meet you in person." _**For the sake of Jovian.**_

But Yubel did not relax at the soothing words. She knew better. This man, spirit or not, was a _king_ like Jovian — he was _powerful_ enough to dismiss her if he so much as wished it and she knew that he knew of her thoughts. Like a mind reader, he nodded slowly at her.

" _Yes_ , I am _aware_. Therefore, I would advise you to be _careful_ , demoness." Yaotl whispered, words soft but ringing like a siren in Yubel's ears. " _Do not betray him again._ There are _ways_ , _new_ ways to separate you if I as much as _wish_ it. Do not forget, you _were_ once mortal, and not even the _gods_ will save you from my wrath."

To the side, Jovian melted aside his night armor and donned his day form as the sun warmed the Venice morning, golden eyes twinkling in mild amusement at the sight of a cowering Yubel and a threatening Yaotl. It reminded him so fondly of the times he and Atemu had done the same to Yaotl's Dark Signers — not that the Third King knew that.


	7. Hell Hath No Fury of Thine Lord

Chapter 7: Hell Hath No Fury of Thine Lord

Yami marveled in horror at the destruction, thoughts of the vision before his incarnation to be just that, an _illusion_ , a _dream_. But the pharaoh knew better, there was no mistaking the bodies, the blood and the _carnage_. He knew this desecration, the destruction that could be caused with the abuse of Duel Monsters — he had the _power_ to, after all. Wine eyes flickered to his crying aibou, who was now clutching his grandfather's bandanna like a dying man clung to life as he lidded them, silently apologizing to his oldest advisor for not protecting his new form.

However, this was no time to be mourning. _An individual had to be behind this, to be able to summon Duel Monsters in real form, supplying the magic to do so to inflict real damage instead of virtual._ He glanced skyward. The dragons were circling… _waiting_... then, they had orders to standby. _An isolated attack? It was possible._ Explained why they did not create more damage — if it were a full out attack, it would have lasted longer than just one blast from every dragon, it would have been _continuous and ongoing._ Yami pushed aside the dark voice questioning why he knew this _that_ well.

Before he continue in his deductions, the sound of laughter took both his incarnation and himself from their respective attentions to a masked figure, leering over the carnage. He was dressed in an air of splendor — a purple and yellow mane down his back as a red and black skeletal top covered his torso, golden shoulder guards with black-silver lines as fingerless gloves extended to his upper arms, with spiked wristlets; the outfit was finished with a white cape tied to his golden belt at the waist, ebony pants ending their view of the perpetrator. His face was hidden in a white and black mask, as they could hear the grin in his voice. "My grand experiment has been accomplished! The history of the world shall be _changed_."

 _History of the world?_ The pharaoh narrowed his already narrow wine-red eyes. _How would this individual know of the changes of history if it was present day? Unless… this_ _ **wasn't**_ _present day, at least to this enemy._

But before the pharaoh could conjecture further, a red beam to reveal a glowing dragon, headed straight for Yugi. But for some reason, he did not go to his incarnation's defense, but instead narrowed his already slitted eyes. _…Why did he not attack? What was this dragon?_

Bracing himself and telling his aibou to calm down, the two of them found themselves literally taken into the red beast before anticlimactically, spat out onto a rooftop of a tall building. _Someone_ better have an explanation. A _good_ one.

A pair of teenagers, that looked relatively around Yugi's age on a red motorcycle appeared to be the source of this as they quickly dismounted and asked if Yugi was alright. Although the pharaoh's attention was away from the living three as his wide wine-red eyes were fixed on two others, who were just as transparent as him. And similar to his likeness to Yugi, the two were near duplicates of their respective modern editions — only they did not dress like modern day, instead they bore resemblance to men who lived centuries ago. The monarchs — because no _man_ carried himself such unless they too _ruled_ over a land — surprisingly bowed their heads in full acknowledgement of him, sapphire blue and chocolate eyes sparked with a familiar glint. They _knew_ him.

Wine-red eyes narrowed. Many of whom that did know of him in _that_ way, were often a threat — a threat that was eventually _removed_.

But in the same instance of the dragon, the pharaoh did not feel… _guarded_.

"Who are you?" The Nameless Pharaoh addressed, ignoring the pointed look from Yugi and the other two humans, eyes on the spirits. "Identify yourselves."

The older one sighed inaudibly as he stepped forward, bowing in a full complimentary angled fold as customary of Japan, the country their reincarnations had decided to spawn. "I am known as Yaotl, _deceased_ Emperor of the Aztec Empire or the People of the Stars; vessel of the Crimson Dragon, he is the god who taken you and your incarnated Ba here. I am the past life of this young man — _the ancient emperor gestured to the young man of his likeness_ — he is Fudou Yusei, _Riding_ Duelist King of _Neo_ Domino City. Feel free to address us by our given names."

Yugi blinked at the long introduction as Juudai whistled, while Yusei sighed at the dramatics of his past life. Smirking, Jovian cleared his throat, before bowing as well, to the first king, slightly bewildered at the respect from the other kings. _If anything, they stood on equal grounds, why such respect?_

"I suppose it is my turn. I am Haou, the Supreme King of the Spirit World, _deceased_ Imperator Caesar Divi filius Jovaius of Senatus Populusque Romanus, or the Roman Empire, and wielder of the Gentle Darkness. My reincarnation is Yuki Juudai, Duelist King of Duel Academia. You all may call me by Jovian or Haou, and him — _a pointed thumb at Juudai, who saluted with a grin and a lazy wave_ — as Juudai."

The pharaoh pursed his lips, slightly troubled. But to his surprise, the other two kings cut in when he was to introduce himself. "And _you_ are the Nameless Pharaoh, _deceased_ Ruler of Egypt, Master of the Millennium Puzzle, the most powerful of the Millennium Items." Yatol began sapphire eyes glowing with warmth and… _understanding_ as Jovian finished with a bittersweet smirk. "And you have no memory outside of that. Including of _us_."

The sentence made all but the Second and Third King blink in surprise.

"You… both knew me from _before_ …?" Yami asked quietly. As they nodded, Yami felt numerous questions blossom at his tongue until his wine-red eyes met sapphire blue ones, their owner shaking his head.

"You must have many questions, Pharaoh. But for the sake of the repercussions of the timelines, we _cannot_ tell you the answers to your questions. The fact that we had crossed through three streams of present — _yours, mine and his_ — is a risk that has consequences that we will deal with later." Yatol closed his eyes, as if it was physically hard for him to say his words. "We have a more _dire_ situation in our hands. Jovian-san and I, along with our incarnations, are from a future time; the future of our timelines have been disturbed from actions from each of our times; the dragons that you had seen earlier in that event is _your_ disturbance. The death of Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters."

"W-What?" Yugi breathed, as Yusei and Juudai nodded grimly as they explained what happened in their respective cities; the stolen Stardust and Rainbow Dragon, the newsletter of the events of today, and subsequent destruction of the timelines.

"You saw the destruction, Yugi-san." Jovian nodded, taking over. "The repercussions have begun destroying Neo Domino City in Yusei-kun's time and even Venice in Juudai's, indicating that this is no isolated threat. With that, I doubt any of us would exist as time would allow. At the moment, Yaotl prayed for the Crimson Dragon to take us an hour earlier than the designated time that our enemy has attacked."

"The masked man?" Yami questioned, narrowed in anger as he felt gratification to see the same anger in the other two ancient kings as they nodded. "He referred to his actions to be of an experiment to change the history of the world."

A small silence enveloped before the wine-red eyes met his fellow monarchs in cold fury. "The _arrogance_ of this insect's place take precedence over my memories — if he believes that I will _allow_ him to move my plans to his bidding, he shall reap the consequences." He clasped his golden puzzle, lips decadent with dark mirth. " _In full._ "

The three living boys felt a shiver crawl up their spines at the kings' line of sight to their respective Duel Disks. _Blood was to be spilled._

* * *

Having modern counterparts that had experience in cleaning up ancient and futuristic messes was _convenient_ — not that any of the reunited kings would voice it aloud. Besides, they had grown fond of their counterparts for all of their flaws and eccentric quirks, not that they did not have some of their own. As they formulated a plan to distract the creator of their beloved game with Yubel dismissed as their guard, the ancient kings gathered for their own conversation, transparent. Yami, to the amusement of his younger company, was dressed in his Battle City attire — jacket unfurled behind him like a cape as the rest clung to his skin, necklace rested over his abdomen, a modern-day echo of his former self. Yatol and Jovian bore their more casual attires as well; the former forsaking his usual headdress for a simple golden diadem and ringed fingers gleaming over a navy tunic split by a golden belt, trailed by a ruby cape, etched with his birthright while the latter dressed in a white toga with golden armor under with a crown of golden laurels and a purple cape as medals glowed over his chest. Clasped to each of their right arms was a Duel Disk of their respective modern counterparts'.

"A _duel_." Jovian began curtly, twisting one of his many ringed fingers.

Yatol and Yami nodded, their silence speaking louder than words as the Second King continued, their gazes on their modern selves. "One that we cannot leave to them _entirely_."

"I do not have a choice." Yami voiced matter-of-factly, not conveying anything else. But the other kings knew better. Even if the First King did not. "Yugi does not duel, my friends, often taking a backseat to our conflicts. My earthly Ba differs from myself _greatly_."

"But he has a kind heart." Jovian observed with pursed lips. "He will eventually grow into his name as the King of Games with you by his side, Yami." _I expect nothing less from Atemu's reincarnation._

"Perhaps." Yatol conceded but words firm. "But that is _not_ our concern as of now — whether or not, our counterparts differ or are similar, they will _not_ be dueling against this entity singlehandedly."

At the youngest king's address, the other monarchs nodded, going back to the matter at hand. "What is at the moment, however, is _how_ we will rid of this intruder. Even though he is most likely an enemy that comes from a time after even my own and Yusei's, he has bypassed to both of your times as well — making him no longer just _my_ jurisdiction to apprehend. My original sentence for thievery of this magnitude is death, to ensure no… reoccurrences. _This_ , we are in agreement?"

Nodding with Yami, the Second King brought a hand to his chin, seated on the edge of a building, displaying his fatally-scarred wrist. "But his goal and so-called experiment is _intriguing_."

"Indeed." Yami hummed, pleased that he was not the only one who thought the same. "Why destroy Duel Monsters, when clearly it has advanced to Juudai-kun and Yusei-kun's timelines? Why not just destroy the _first_ appearance of the concept altogether if that were the case? Why travel to their timelines and make up such an elaborate ploy?"

"Insufficient forces?" Jovian suggested, not fully convinced. The kings knew it was only _part_ in answer — seeing how the thievery of Stardust and Rainbow Dragon were enough evidence of that, the masked man left Yusei and Juudai to their fates after taking said dragons, deeming them inconsequential to his end goal as they would cease to exist. A reasonable assumption if one did not consider that the boys did not have a method of time travel. Traveling to Yugi's timeline was easily answered enough, needing the death of Pegasus to ensure that Duel Monsters would not come to be — but the future was _unpredictable_ , another could have just as easily discovered the cards and brought the monsters printed on them to life. It could have even argued to kill Seto Kaiba for his advancements in his company with Duel Disks and Solid Vision — so, why didn't this masked entity simply go back to the first instance of Duel Monsters in _ancient_ history? When the kings were reigning — then, it wouldn't have mattered that Pegasus lived or not.

He _clearly_ had the ability and technology — not to mention the knowledge to take on the ancient kingdoms due to history, that alone was _indispensable_. It was clearly an easier endeavor than the mess before them. Fortunately, the Third King had the answer.

"Yes in _part_ , Jovian. But I suspect the true answer is that he _cannot_ win against ourselves in the past when we were alive." Yatol revealed as he turned to the First King. "Yami, what tactic is employed when faced with an enemy that is clearly more powerful than yourself, at the peak of their power with an army of Duel Monsters at their disposal? Under your possession, you have your own army of monsters, but are lacking while you are constrained by rules, your opponent has _none_?"

Golden and wine eyes widened a fraction in realization.

The answer was obvious. Await until the enemy slipped or was weakened, for every empire that _rose_ must _fall_. The three kings and their empires, no different.

In the past, the rules of the Duels differed then what was considered standard of the modern day — each of the monarchs made notes of it. Unlike in the present, the summoning of their beasts did not require tributes or sacrifices, _only_ the will of their strength, spells and magic of their own creation to _their_ advantage and traps were the stuff of trickery and predetermined moves of the shrewd. It was a _free for all_ , that was a bloody storm of guts and instinct, rules had _no_ place here. Hence why the three kings were so _feared_ — they _made_ their rules, _bent_ and _broke_ them to their _will_ ; the consequence always their own _lives_ , not the _numbers_ of Life Points. But now, in the modern day, they were constrained by the same rules as their reincarnations and enemy, who could have had more experience than they — having studied enough even _they_ could have patterns. And that was exactly what the enemy had done, he had not gone to the far past of Egypt, Rome or Aztec empires not because he _would_ not win, but because he _could_ not — _not_ against the ancient, living kings that held the games in their palms.

Instead, he _waited_. Abided his time to the moment when the ancient kings were nothing more but ghosts that haunted their much weakened reincarnations that lacked the powers of their predecessors — and _struck_.

A small, cold laugh broke out as sapphire and chocolate met his wine eyes, looming over the edge of the building, jacket swaying majestically behind. "If it were not a ploy against myself, I would have awarded the shrewdness of this move."

" _Hmph_." The bearer of Gentle Darkness huffed, as if begrudgingly complimenting a subpar being. "We are more involved than initially believed. An insect that possessed the patience to await for all _three_ of us to _reincarnate_ and _gather_ to take down — I will award it for its annoying _persistence_."

"There is a bright side." Yatol deadpanned, sapphire eyes fixed on their counterparts below as he laid outstretched dangerously at the edge. "There are _three_ of us — differing battle tactics they may be, but with the initial team of Yami, Yusei and Juudai-kun could be enough."

"And if they _aren't_?" Jovian quirked an eyebrow, sending a nod to the pharaoh to suggest no offense as the First King waved it aside. It was a legitimate concern. "What _then_?"

The sapphire eyes glowed, unmoved from his modern counterpart. "Why, that was always _your_ forte, Haou. We simply _take over_. And destroy him _ourselves_." _Do not tell_ _ **me**_ _that you think that our counterparts are so foolish as to stand in our way for bloodshed._

* * *

The moment Yusei-kun had resurrected all of the previously destroyed monsters after being reassured by his companions by Stardust Mirage — Yatol was unmoved, though Haou did catch his lip twitching at the waver in confidence of his counterpart; _hm_ , the Third King was always _so_ easy to annoy — the ancient kings intervened. Taking over Juudai's tense form, Jovian settled himself into the flesh as he opened golden eyes to meet confused transparent brown and orange-green heterochromic ones — _**Haou? What are you doing? Pegasus-kaichou will be here**_ _any_ _ **minute!**_ _Peace, Juudai. Myself and the other kings merely just want to_ confirm _something._ Feeling the boy concede, Jovian glanced beside him to see Yugi-kun and Yusei-kun in the same positions, transparent.

Cocking his head in a tilt of amusement, he took a moment to take in their reflections in the Malefic World that was their Field Spell Card. The First King was unruffled, clearly comfortable in the mortal constraints of a physical form, which was expected since he was the one who had more experience than the two of them, regal and with an air of dignity even though he bore grime and damage from the previously near fatal blow — he doubted Yugi-kun, for all his kindness and strength within, could **ever** replicate the same air. In his reflection, he was stand-offish and the image of arrogant nonchalance unlike Juudai's playful and whimsical aura; near sneer as he stood over his set cards with his knight by his side. Yatol had the least experience out of the three of them and hid his adjusting mind and soul with his stoic mask — mirrored by Yusei who bore a widened gaze at the sight of his own body, with no obvious difference when either controlled the flesh puppet — but with experienced eyes, the Second King saw the change in demeanor. The Third King did not carry the burden his counterpart had, that slight hunch, the emperor was **cold** — red sapphire eyes unfeeling and without mercy, as his back and arm seared with red markings.

" _What?!_ " Paradox cried in surprise at the resurrected Monsters that revived in a burst of mirror shards. " _All_ of your Monsters—!"

" _Silence, you insect._ It is _my_ turn." Yatol's icy voice deepened, red eyes staring down the Malefic Truth Dragon and his master as he drew his card. "In light of your insolence and crimes allowed us to regather, _know_ your place and be _honored_ that I would _allow_ my Xiuhcoatl to consume you."

"Not if I get Neos there _first_." Haou growled, fingers twitching over his hand. "Just because you're the _youngest_ , you think you can get first dibs?"

" _Now, now_." Yami smiled softly, clearly amused over the two's dramatics like an older sibling. "I am sure that _all_ three of us will have a fair chance to tear at the entrails when we are done. It has been a while since I had allowed my servant some… _freedom_."

Yugi, Yusei and Juudai merely stared at their predecessors with a shiver. _Madness_.

" _Who_ are you?" Paradox demanded, unblessed eyes seeing the difference in demeanor in Fudou Yusei and Yuki Juudai — the Nameless Pharaoh remained. _**So, who were…?**_ Eyes widening in realization, the Fourth Star of Destruction of Iliaster immediately knew who exactly he was dueling. "The _Cold_ Emperor and the _Supreme_ King… with the _Nameless_ Pharaoh… _Y-You_ all are supposed to be _dead_ …!"

A flare of savage satisfaction flamed in Haou's chest at the sight of a shaking Paradox, having heard the whisper of their titles. "We exist to _disappoint_. Introductions are unneeded, then." Waving a hand, the Supreme King grinned maliciously as he announced his Neos Spiral Force Trap Card — doubling the attack of Stardust Dragon as Yami did the same, doubling it once more with Black Spiral Force.

" _A-Attack Points of 10,000?!_ "

" _ **By my order.**_ " The three monarchs commanded in unison, their respective Monsters needing nothing more. Releasing a roar, the white and blue dragon flew up in a glittering white glow after a glance from his master, his loyal knight Neos in his own orange power with the Dark Magician in his purple aura — all heeding the masters' commands to _attack_. Together, the attacks morphed into one, the difference in power clear as the Duel was dissolved with the destruction of the time traveler's D-Wheel and the clearing of the effects of Malefic World. But the kings were far from done with their fun. Snapping brown-gloved fingers, time stopped by the command of the kings.

 _What is this?_ Yusei asked as he floated behind Yatol, sapphire eyes wide at the frozen state before restoration of the timelines. _Did we clear all of the disturbances to restore the timelines?_

 _Mostly._ The emperor nodded. _Once time is restored, it will be._

 _Then, what is all of this for?_ Yugi voiced as Juudai floated in a lazy, outstretched drift. _Isn't Paradox defeated already with our battle plan?_

 _Not quite, aibou._ Yami soothed as the ancient kings defied gravity to float over the dying Paradox to reveal the man made of machinery, a copy of futuristic modifications. One that was only possible in the **far** future.

 _A robot?_ Juudai blinked, his hands folded behind his head. Haou nodded with a grunt.

 _We did not sense a living soul within Paradox. Yatol wanted to confirm it._

Yusei's breath hitched as all eyes turned to him. _Ghost?_

Yatol nodded mildly. _The person we defeated is nothing more than an imitation, a rendition of the original — the soul was implanted along with personality and demeanor. Better and more…_ _ **original**_ _than the Ghost we are familiar with, Yusei._

 _In other words, a higher ranked underling than this Ghost, you are speaking of?_ Yami guessed, as he drifted closer. _Under the presumption that he has allies, it is not too much of a stretch to think that our copy here had diverted from the plan._

Haou nodded, explaining to the confused Juudai, Yugi and Yusei — of their conversation earlier before the duel. _Based on the reaction from Paradox, they do not know that we are with_ _ **you**_ _, our reincarnations, but presumed that you all merely bore blessings of our powers. And if Paradox wished to remove Duel Monsters, he was forced to kill Pegasus in public to rid of the influence as well as the three of you,_ _ **though**_ _, he originally believed without the intervention of us to prevent the doomed future he spoke of._

 _But do you three think that the future is really as Paradox says?_ Yusei narrowed his eyes, demanding the truth. _That humanity would kill ourselves in a genocide of ruin? What if I am to go back to Neo Domino City to lead the rest of humanity to the future he claims? What if what we did—_

 _ **I don't know.**_ Haou cut in bluntly with a swagger, shrugging Juudai's shoulders before golden eyes glowed with a deadly air. _But in_ _ **my**_ _time, as well with my cohorts, Yusei-kun; life is not so_ _ **easily**_ _swayed. The wishes of_ _ **one**_ _can change the future we believe in, whether for good or bad, it is by_ _ **choice**_ _. My kingdom lost a leader with my fatal decision —_ **the Supreme King waved a patch of white film over his body's flesh, prompting flinches from the reincarnations** _— but in the end, allowed for the best case scenario of not abandoning the one by my side. Are there things that could have been done better? Of course, but we are only_ _ **mortal**_ _._

 _Precisely._ Yami smiled softly, hands over his puzzle. _Doubts and thoughts of darkness will always be present, Yusei-kun, even in a being free of memories such as I. You are no different as are we all. The future is unpredictable and a_ _ **mystery**_ _— none can change the flow of change or as the gods deem it, the only thing you can change is how you feel and consider it to strive for the best in_ _ **your**_ _future. If humanity is doomed, then at the very least, it was under_ _ **our**_ _volition and we must try to survive it to the best of our ability._

 _And have I_ _ **not**_ _told you as have Juudai-kun and Yami?_ Yatol growled, smacking his incarnation by the cheek, ignoring the protests of Yugi and Juudai. _**You**_ _decide_ _ **your**_ _own future, the words of our god_ _ **guide**_ _,_ _ **nothing more.**_ _ **You**_ _, alone, determine_ _ **your**_ _fate._

 _Loud and clear._ Yusei grunted as Juudai and Yugi helped him up.

 _Now, then; if that's all the questions…_ Haou snapped his fingers, making the three boys instantaneously go unconscious. _To_ _ **bed**_ _, for this is not for the eyes of children._

Throwing a lazy turn to the near-incinerated Paradox, Jovian met golden eyes over to their newest toy to red sapphires of Yatol, frowning at the complex machinery over him as if trying to find the best way to inflict pain with a Yami beside him, who looked ready to stab the body to change the screaming expression to another anguished look, like he was bored of the current one already. A shiver ran through his spine as he took off Juudai's red jacket — it has been _too_ long.

* * *

It was later that each of the kings bore a new accessory, a golden ring that each wore on the same finger — the right index — with a striking resemblance to the gold of Paradox with red veins pulsing through it. Almost as if _something_ … or _someone_ … was sealed within _the metal_ — Juudai stopped the thought as he caught the golden eyed king's glance and decided to _not_ think on it anymore. It was none of his business of the fate of Paradox — not _anymore_.

Not when he had a world to sightsee. (And wanted to live).

 _Besides_ … when Haou had taken control, he was off-guard and slow to react. He could only float and ask during that duel — hoping that the Supreme King was in a sharing mood or in one that acknowledged his existence. Yusei and Yugi said that Yatol and Yami had sentenced them to the same experience — leaving them to _watch_ their bodies move _without_ their consent.

He was lying if he said it didn't _scare_ him.

But like the other kings of Dueling, he was _not_ so foolish to think it in range of his past life — he knew his place and Haou knew _his_. For _his_ sake, he hoped it so.


	8. Thine Crown and the Burden Thou Bear

Chapter 8: Thine Crown and the Burden Thou Bear

For the dead, they were _very_ much living — and there was no better way to prove that than through dreams, whether it be through their future selves or their own subconscious. Every so often, it was snippets of daily life; small and insignificant ploys of everyday, but more occasionally, it was _nightmares_. It was unsurprising as it was the most traumatic that stuck within an individual; the sovereigns no different.

And like mankind, the subconscious had a tendency to _twist_ reality.

* * *

Yusei was treated to only several visions with Yaotl in far after the debacle in the timelines (to which he felt very _inadequate_ in comparison to his predecessors in _both_ dueling and interaction with his past life — then again, Yugi-san knew Yami for years and Juudai-san knew Haou for even longer — he knew Yaotl for a grand total of several months), the very first when he had fallen into the Old Momentum and met his father, who explained further the blessings the ancient king gave him with his god. And after the events of the Dark Signers, the king remained in the edge of his consciousness, coming and going as he pleased and often times, when Yusei needed it the most (except when he was acting strangely at the sight of Bruno for _some_ reason). And for that, he was grateful — after all, it was _his_ decisions and choices, the king stated that it was _his_ life to live and he a mere echo of advice. Therefore, one night when Yusei turned in for the night in the shared garage of his foster brothers with dark thoughts on his heavy reliance on Synchro Monsters, instead of a peaceful sleep, he opened his eyes to see himself in a field of blood.

The human ichor flowed freely, from the littered hordes of people — all dressed similarly to how Yaotl had, only in less decorum and wealth. With widened eyes, Yusei swallowed the bile that threatened to overtake his throat, burning as the stench of iron seeped into his nostrils. The bodies of the common people were savagely torn apart like the workings of a monster on an uncontrollable rampage — bloody matter and red splattering on stone huts and the grainy soil. As much as he wished to help, he knew they were all gone, the light from their eyes dim and bodies stiff — not even children were spared as he ran through the village, turning away at the sight of a discarded babe, torn from its body at the torso. Finally after Crimson-Dragon-knows how long, he came before a colorful hut, bright hues of red and blue that indicated the wealth of the owner in comparison to the rest of the village tribe. Like the others, it appeared abandoned in a rush, fresh blood dripping from the sides as two guards crumpled brokenly at the opening. Pushing aside the leather hide of a door, he entered with a sense of foreboding.

The single room was larger than it seemed, small tables set for the head and guests alike, servants slaughtered over bowls of food and beverages. The head man was slumped over, disemboweled with his internal organs spilling out — like he was half-eaten and left to die. His expression was the most gruesome of all — face aghast, terrified with a golden circlet over his forehead. And standing over it all, was Yatol.

At the youthful age of a child, he stood with the same cold air — sapphire eyes too old for his small form. Dried blood stained his small feet, indicating that he had ran through the puddles rather than witness the carnage; not a drop on his near black skirt or golden accessories of wrist bangles, belt, diadem and sole dragon earring. His chest was bare, revealing the sun-kissed and unblemished skin, face free of his scar but eyes just as haunting as ever; even without his otherworldly markings — Yusei found it difficult to be mistaken that his past life was _not_ meant to rule. His mere presence emitted for others to follow.

" **Yusei** _ **.**_ " The child spoke, youthful innocence nonexistent in the prepubescent voice. " **You have come.** "

Shaking his head, Yusei folded his arms in a move to collect himself. " _ **Yatol**_ **… Where are we?** "

" _ **When**_ **.** " The young emperor corrected, head tilted over the dead headman with an air of childish inquiry if one looked far enough. Yusei knew better. " **I am currently at the age of nine summers, at the conclusion of my very first expedition to a treasonous sect under the Alliance. As you can see, I was…** _ **thorough**_ **.** "

Yusei didn't know where to start. " **Y-You're** _ **nine**_ **?** "

The child shrugged, a modern non-answer he was fond of. " **It was the age that young boys were initiated into manhood at the time, Yusei. For Jovian, it was eight, some time after he arrived in his new kingdom to rule. Yami was considered an adult at sixteen age, ascending the throne. I was a bit later than our counterparts, not until I was eighteen. It was** _ **far**_ **earlier that we all killed, both by our own hands or by command. And this particular memory, Yusei, is of the** _ **latter**_ **.** "

Yusei swallowed thickly. Life in the Satellite was _rough_ ; he couldn't deny, simple luxuries that the Neo Domino City enjoyed were scarce and small — choices were grey and often _wrong_ — but it meant _survival_. But it meant little in comparison to this.

As if reading his thoughts, the child echo of his past life smiled small. " _ **Come now.**_ **Do not downsize your struggles with mine — we were born in** _ **different**_ **times, Yusei. My struggles were common place to a youth in my time, minus the part of Monsters and royalty — yours too were horrific and events of trauma. Do not lose sight of the lessons they teach, for it is our struggles and how we overcome them is what matter.** "

The boy waved a hand, gesturing for him to watch. Unable to interfere even if he wanted to.

Like time had unfrozen, a familiar figure entered the hut — one that made Yusei blink in surprise. The previous life of Rudger Goodwin entered, his blonde hair tied back in a tail past his shoulders, form as built as it would be in his future, battle scars marring the tanned skin — kind silver blue moons took in the small boy's form with a hint of sadness. But said nothing as he knelt with a clean blade at his hip — dressed in a simple trousers with a golden belt, matching his signature gold beehive earrings. "My prince."

Yatol, preoccupied with the body, does not acknowledge him other than an answer. "Yes?"

"All of the traitors have been accounted for — all members of the sect have been slaughtered. Our numbers are none, though there are several that are injured." The man reported as he straightened, crossing his arms under his navy blue parka with the markings of the Crimson Dragon.

"Life threatening?" Yatol poked the headman's shoulder, noting the stiffness. Yusei felt slightly sick at the sight of a younger version of himself so… _detached_. He too was ignored.

"Seven, my prince. The remaining other three are minor."

"Kill them." Callous and cold. "Report their deaths to the families when you return. I will finish up here in time for the festival."

Rudger sighed as if he had expected as much, but was obedient as he nodded. "You _know_ that the Emperor does not want you separated from your guards, my prince. _Please_ return with the rest of us. The Emperor will be furious if we returned alone."

"And you will be there to calm him upon your return, _uncle_." Yatol replied, finally glancing at the man finally as Yusei blinked in shock at the familial reveal, small hands having reached the exposed organs. "I will be back in time for the festival and if you are so worried, I will not be opposed to leave Tecuhtli and Tliltic behind in my company."

The past life of Rudger looked about ready to protest until Yaotl sent him a daring look, hands still harvesting the organs. Yusei tried to ignore that part of the sight as much as possible as two familiar boys entered, just as young as Yaotl making Yusei's eyes widen once more. It was Jack and Crow this time, the former in a light brown skirt and bare chested with colorful beads in the twin long strands in front of his face as lavender eyes glared around for threats to his liege while the latter smirked his way over with mischief abound in those grey eyes, tribal markings over his face only adding to it as his orange mane was held back by a leather headband matching his dark brown skirt and one shouldered tunic. Both had smaller, fitted blades at their hips, clean of blood.

"Tliltic." Yaotl greeted the young past life of Crow and then nodding at Jack's. "Tecuhtli."

Not letting anyone cut in, Yaotl turned away, back to his precious organ harvest. "You have your _orders_ from your prince, uncle."

With a bow, the uncle exited as the children were left alone, the sound of soft plopping echoing as the two guards flanked their prince on his respective sides. Naturally, it was broken by the orange-head. "Gave uncle dearest a scare when he was told you waltzed in by yourself, my prince. Nearly cut my hair off when he saw me and blondie in the outskirts without you."

"What did you think his reaction would be?" Tecuhtli snorted, crossing his lightly muscled arms over his chest. "You just told him that the heir to the throne, who is also his nephew just walked into an _enemy_ village almost completely _unarmed_ without his personal guard. You were just _asking_ for trouble."

"Can't change old habits on this bird." The thief shrugged, grinning.

" _Please_. You changed enough for our prince."

"Don't act as though you weren't a condescending ass, Tecuhtli. You know, our prince is the _exception_." Hands outstretched to the silent charge who still preoccupied as he stored them into a bag, the thief continued. "Besides, who would want to change this bird? Look at this _perfection_."

Before an argument that could break out that was paralleled in nearly every conversation between Jack and Crow (so, it was since ancient times that he was doomed as the mediator… _oh, well_ ), Yaotl cut in, washing his hands of the blood in a wet rag. "Did my uncle _see_?"

Facial expressions serious, the two knelt, tones grave as they replied in unison. " _No_ , my prince. Your uncle was delayed by the men and arrived after your initial assault was finished."

Yaotl nodded with a hint of approval, tossing the bag to Tliltic before standing.

" _No one can know._ " The prince murmured, words soft but clear. "Not until I have all the answers — why my uncle and His Majesty have let me _live_ but killed my parents." Lifting a hand, the little prince brushed a blood smeared hand to his blood red eyes — arm burning with a familiar glow. "Why he does not have the true blessings of the gods, when I have yet even be of age and why all _my_ Signers are here."

"Not _all_ , my prince." Tecuhtli whispered, lavender eyes angered. " _Not yet._ "

The blue sapphire returned as he rubbed his marked arm, nodding. " _Not yet._ "

The scene rippled as images replaced the sight of the three boys, taking Yusei to see the young Yaotl ordering his Monsters to attack, to tear at the fleeing and crying villagers under siege — mechanical robots tearing through with the ease of predators to hapless prey and through it all, Yaotl stood unmoved in the chaos, eyes cold. Even when a woman crawled in her bloodied form, arms protecting the babe in her embrace — the prince stared as the life left her eyes. The baby cried out in the screams of murder and death, just another to-be casualty before it was cruelly silenced, bisected by a slash from Road Warrior. Blood splashed his legs as Yaotl sighed, turning to his future counterpart, who was bent over gasping after failing to release the bile at his throat.

" **Let this vision be a lesson to you, Yusei.** " Yaotl said in the sudden silence, their Warrior monsters surrounding them. " **That in the face of treason, you must be** _ **cold**_ **and** _ **cruel**_ **— the treason of those who are far, judge them with objective calculus. And those who are** _ **near**_ **… you must do the** _ **same**_ **. No matter how much it hurts yourself.** "

Yusei glared at the child with the fury of a thousand suns. Before he could scream protests of life and choice — He would _never!_ —, the emperor gave him no opening, tall as he spoke before the kneeling Duelist King. " **They** _ **betrayed**_ **my kingdom, decided their way of life was not to be and** _ **killed**_ **others to get their way —** _ **innocents**_ **of my people for their happiness when they were sent to** _ **exile**_ **. They received the consequences in invoking the wrath of the gods by monsters of** _ **my**_ **hand. If I allowed them life, my uncles would have played them as offerings to the gods; such tainted flesh would have only added to my uncle's ploy of rising the Dark Signers prematurely. Not to mention, the moment I summoned my monsters, they had to die.** _ **No one**_ **could know that the Prince of the Stars was blessed by his god. And for all my power, Yusei, I was only** _ **nine**_ **.**

 _ **So, I chose to kill them.**_ " Yaotl whispered softly at the end. Yusei's eyes widened as he found despair and regret swirling in those angry red eyes, his much larger arms catching the child when he suddenly buckled his knees, falling. The small prince made no move to catch himself. " _ **I**_ **decided that the sun was merciful in comparison to being with my uncles.** _ **I**_ **decided over and** _ **over**_ **— the** _ **same**_ **thing until I was strong enough to no longer stand by.** "

The images shifted once more, merging years and years of the same sight — a lone Yaotl growing older and older as he watched his monsters kill and tear apart people, sometimes with a resolute Tecuhtli, others with a silent Tliltic or a concerned woman that looked like Aki; he was mostly alone with cold sapphire eyes _never_ turned away. Yusei knew why his predecessor was always present and watching — he was the _same_ , after all; he made himself do the same when he watched the events of Zero Reverse — so, that every face and victim would be etched to the very crevices of his mind. _Never to forget._

" **Your world is different, Yusei.** " The familiar baritone of Yaotl echoed behind him, as Yusei turned, realizing the child version of his past life had dissolved into nothing and returned to his older and grand splendored form. Only now, he knew it was marred with blood. " **You became a king with little blood on your hands, you can summon your monsters without needing to feed them blood and flesh to train them into power, you do not have to claim lives for the ones you treasure but know that no victory comes without a price — even in your world.** " A ringed hand reached out to him before stopping, hesitating.

A moment later, Yusei awakened in his bed, drenched in sweat as he tried to mentally absorb the nightmare that was his past life, a chill of foreboding in his bones.

* * *

Jovian enjoyed a more open relationship with Juudai. Some days were solemn, the spirit silent enough for Juudai to be momentarily convinced that he was asleep but the fear in Yubel's eyes always reminded him — those golden eyes _never_ stopped watching. And anything that made even Yubel, a reckless and powerful monster of her own right, _wary_ — was enough to make him so. But some days were wistful, nostalgia pouring over as Yubel and Haou would speak of happier and more lackadaisical days, reinforcing that once upon a time, Jovian was once upon a time, like him.

This memory was not one of those.

Juudai was how he was most of the time during these episodes of dreams — hovering and transparent as a ghost — forced to see it all. Jovian was alone, no older than eight as he stared at his surroundings dully. Yubel was as she always was, tall and majestic but paling due to the fact she rested in a feather bed, asleep. They were in her private chambers, rarely seen in these visions as Juudai recognized the demoness' diadem — Haou's gift when he ascended the throne to state her position as his second-in-command.

"A relapse?" Haou spoke with an echo in his voice as Juudai spotted the man he was addressing, knelt in a bow with a set of medical supplies beside him.

"Yes, Haou." The doctor bowed, explaining. "Her... _modifications_ were rushed and in the haste, Lady Yubel's body has weakened considerably and make her open wounds susceptible to infection."

"She will _live_." Haou stated, implications clear.

The doctor bowed deeper. "I will try my best to make your words the truth, Haou."

Dismissed, the doctor returned to his tasks, a silent Haou beside him for a moment before moving to his own chambers — barer than previous visions as Juudai concluded. This must be early into the Supreme King's reign, yet to be the fearsome monarch with an army to back up his word. Mentions of how Haou ensured each and everyone of them to him was no secret — the Supreme King stood at the ripe age of seven and defeated each with his monsters, unmoved as he presented the conditions. For every victory, he would be given their loyalty _eternal_ , and for any defeat, his _soul_ would belong to them — Haou stood tall at the end of the long duels, _victorious_.

But a child, no matter how powerful, was still a _child_. And even at the age, Jovian was anything but stupid. To believe that enemies would not use that against him was _naive_.

 **Respect is _earned_.** Jovian hissed at Juudai; one day, when he was demanding a younger man to speak to him proper after rudely shoving him aside in a haste. **And he may not have earned yours, Juudai. But that does** _ **not**_ **mean that you should be uncouth —** _ **hold yourself**_ **with the dignity of a monarch.** _ **True**_ **respect, power and wealth does not to be exaggerated to be** _ **seen**_ **.**

The golden eyes scoffed at the direction of the said man, who was now being reprimanded for his ruffian rampage, much to the distaste of the surrounding wealth — Juudai dressed in his comfortable but _expensive_ (as expected of a _king_ — Yubel insisted) leather clothing and rugged, silver accessories clasped over the booted feet and jeans; his past life was correct. The young man was dressed in gaudy colors, mismatched and screaming self-vanity, _declaring_ that his wealth would not stand for it.

Standing over the _true_ upper class, it was _unsightly_.

And once again, even at the age of seven, Jovian proved his words true. Seated before the gathered ministers who frowned at his age and small form in the too big throne that threatened to swallow him but that it was _his_ was undeniable. But frown as they pleased, they were silent as they awaited the final minister, who was the eldest of them all — not a spokesperson, but a significant enough elder who held sway.

The silence held for a moment as the last minister did not pass the threshold after a few minutes, that grew to a full ten minutes — Jovian taking the floor as the murmurs quieted. "Now that you all are present, I would like to address the newest developments of the lands…" Brown eyes paused at the hand from the round table. "… _Yes?_ "

"Minister Marcus has yet to arrive." The lack of monarchial rearing was clear.

Brown eyebrows rose lightly. "No matter how aged, _every_ senator arrived before my adopted father into the Senate House — and _yet_ , Minister Marcus, as you say, has yet to make his arrival."

A pause. "But you are wrong, Minister Claudio. In fact, Minister Marcus has been _more_ punctual than any of you, having arrived well before I and established his _coup — or should I say what could have been_?"

More than several faces paled at the words, as little fingers unclasped the drawer by the throne — flaps opening with a clap of wood as the head of Minister Marcus stared glassy-eyed back at them. Soft curses and quiet gasps of horror echoed in the throne room, as Jovian did not look too surprised, cupping his face in a hand, still etched with youthful fat. "I _allowed_ you to have your little meetings for you to believe that you have some modem of power. I _allowed_ you to have your proposals to be send to my ears so that the illusion is held up. I _allowed_ you your _lives_ to live. But you all must _remember_. It is because _I allowed it._ "

"However, the moment I hear of _treason_ …" Those golden eyes appeared with full malice — the wielder true and their king as lips snarled over the word in distaste. "… _do not expect me to be so generous as to_ _ **allow**_ _you anymore._ "

Dressed simply, Juudai never saw the Haou more kingly than he was then. He bore no golden accessories to prove his wealth, no robes of silk to display his noble birth, no crown over his brow to symbolize his status. Instead, he looked nothing more than a _boy_ , a white tunic over his form with a worn gladius on his waist and Duel Disk over his arm, feet bare — a _child_. Yet, he carried himself with the nobility of a _lord_ , the authority of his _immortal_ blood, and the golden hue of his eyes glowed with the dignity of a _king_.

A king was a _king_ , not because he was adorned by jewels, birthright, or crowned.

He was a ruler because he was _supported_ by the people, had the _strength_ to support his beliefs, had the _wit_ to counter his enemies and _held_ himself as a king at _all_ times.

 **Being a king, Juudai, is no easy task.** Jovian said, his voice older than the memory before him. Matching brown eyes on his younger form, formulating the plan to counter Minister Marcus' coup — the attack on Yubel was also too well planned for it to be _coincidence_ ; so, this was why Haou was so harsh to… resolve to _torture_. And Juudai knew that _Jovian_ knew those words better than anyone. **You will be surrounded by** _ **all**_ **sides, you** _ **cannot**_ **trust, you will be alone and will have to** _ **abandon**_ **sentiment for all but those you are responsible for. Even** _ **if**_ **they hate you in the very end, you must** _ **love**_ **them so much to protect them when they take** _ **everything**_ **from you. That is how you are** _ **different**_ **from those are** _ **not**_ **truly kings.**

A hand traveled to his cheek as Juudai realized he was crying.

A soft smile entered his sight, golden eyes that were usually so cold, glowed with a spark of sentiment. **I have** _ **suffered**_ **and** _ **died**_ **for my people, Juudai, all for a pyrrhic victory that I have had the luxury to fix with you. It is more than any ruler can ask for. You are a king in your own right, Juudai; as a monarch to another, I wish your reign is not as tremulous as my own.**

With a gasp, Juudai sat up in his hotel bed, ignoring the concerned look from Yubel; clenching the sheets that tangled in his slumber, the names of his friends echoing in his mind.

* * *

Such visions were something that Yami and Yugi did not have assumingly — when the king in question had none to share with his new life. But that did not mean it didn't. Yugi, often in a form of transparency when dueling, was in the most part, control in his everyday life — hence to find himself in the same state in a dream was disorientating but familiar territory since it was involuntary.

Especially since the Pharaoh… _Atemu_ … had left his life a year ago.

Even with Yusei-kun and Juudai-kun who would yet to have experienced the same phenomenon as he had in the conflict with Paradox (with the former yet to even exist and the latter just having begun to _attend_ Duel Academia) or with the latter in his final test, the King of Games had thought that he had experienced and seen it _all_. But awakening before a festive night in Egypt was a _new_ experience — since he was neither solid nor seen by his past life at all, since he did not see the floating Yugi before him. Instead, his familiar — oh, so _familiar_ — wine red eyes gazed over to the kingdom he ruled with the tenderness of a patriarch over his children. Not the future spirit he shared a body with to claim his own name and title of King of Games; _no_ , this one _knew_ his name and was the wise ruler that ancient history reveled in pre and post-mortem.

Atemu stood in low light from the flames of the walkways from his sides, just outside of his throne room, dark and empty as the monarch stood in all his glory — just like their adventure into Egypt, searching for his name. He looked as young as he was when he was crowned and the last time Yugi was here in spirit — but something burdened the pharaoh, like he was conflicted over a small problem.

"My pharaoh?" Atemu did not move but glanced in the direction of the voice, knowing.

Like his counterpart, Yugi knew his most favorite monster and Atemu's most loyal servant by mere presence. "The festivities are in progress, please retire to your chambers. We, of your Inner Court, will assure that the people do not exceed their limits tonight."

Atemu nodded but made no movements. Mahad sighed, as if he knew this was to be his sovereign's reaction. Yugi expected nothing less as a small silence lapsed, the two men, one knelt and the other relaxed in his stance, held it for a while. Until with a soft sigh, it broke. "Do you recall, Mahad, the exploits of our youth?"

"… I recall the many times you and Priest Seto had caused Priest Aknadin and the previous Pharaoh to call the palace guards to search the grounds for the three of us; eventually adding the rest of the younger Inner Court in our exploits." Mahad said finally with a fond glint in his purple eyes, as Atemu's indifferent expression twitched with the hints of a nostalgic smile. Yugi was not really surprised, he expected Yami to a handful in his youth yet a kind and wise soul. "Do you feel nostalgia tonight, my pharaoh?"

Atemu's lips pursed softly, expression hidden. "I do, Mahad. I recall days of when my name was not a title, my person was not godly, my Ka as free as Ra would illusion me to thinking… with the throne that my father had given me. _He_ has also _taken_. My _name_ , my _person_ , and eventually; my _Ka_." Yugi shuddered at the self-filled prophecy, the _accuracy_ of the words inducing fear into his phantom limbs. " _Yet_ … I knew this to be my burden to bear."

Mahad opened his mouth to intervene but the pharaoh continued.

"That is why I treasure those days of our shared youth, and honored to share them with you, my _friend_ and High Priest." The pharaoh smiled bitterly, not seeing Mahad's expression at being described as a friend before his title. "Because, such halcyon days can _never_ come back. For all my power, Mahad… I cannot have what I want the _most_."

" _My pharaoh…_ " Mahad spoke up, only to falter. What could he say? Hell, Yugi didn't even know what to say. Atemu, even as Yami, never made any implication that he was anything less than a monarch or a person lower than a sage ruler; yet the most sincere wish of this individual is to return to a time of youth that was _free_ of burden of his throne. Recalling his memories, Yugi could see evidence of it — comrades, misadventures of pain and conflict, colored brightly with bonds of friendship; Atemu _thrived_ and was _happy_ surrounded by friends that he _trusted_.

But as a king, one bore the crown and its _burden_ on their brow.

Personal desires and wishes were nonexistent, unimportant and irrelevant. Atemu's was no different; what he wanted the most in the world was impossible and _unreachable_.

Atemu reached for his head in a sign of pulsing headache but his feet were steady, as he frowned lightly, hand at his brow. "… My words have gotten ahead of me. I apologize for my mishap, Mahad. Please do not take them to heart. It was not my intent to divulge so much tonight."

Mahad bowed low. "Please do not apologize, my pharaoh. Your words will be regarded as you command."

With a thankful but small smile, the pharaoh nodded. With another glance to the illuminated cities of his kingdom, Atemu turned to the steps before walking down towards his chambers, Mahad trailing from behind protectively. Following, Yugi was silent as he watched Atemu settled in his chambers, removing all of his jewelry but his crown, callused hands free of gold as they trailed over the painted sandstone — it depicted the gods, protection to their descendant as he slumbered.

 _ **The walls of the palace have ears.**_ Yugi heard Atemu's voice speak, but the movement of his lips were none. _Thoughts._ Yugi labeled as they continued. _**If Ra be by my side, the words of this night would not travel past Mahad. In either case, to utter such words at such a time after a year of my descent to the throne — there was no use in dwelling in the past when it has already gone by. Especially since Seto was to inherit the throne within a year.**_

Yugi froze. He… _Yami_ … no, _Atemu_ … _knew_ a year before that he was die?

The reincarnation knew that the pharaoh knew of his death, hence the whole nameless title — but not a _year_ prior to his death. _It was planned_. The thought rang in Yugi's mind as he felt cold realization sink into his shoulders. Planned to the very _end_ that his death was going to be the relinquishment of his life and name, with contingencies in the form of Hassan and Shadi once he returned for his memories. And now, alone and _aware_ of his limited time, Atemu watched and took in every detail of his land, kingdom and _home_. Because he would not remember it.

Yugi watched with drying tears as Atemu sneaked about the grounds of his kingdom with an exasperated Mahad behind him after none of the guards seemed to stick to their monarch well enough, sit in Mana's magic practice while helping her at the same time, playing an idle game of senet with Karim as the sunset in the background, asked advice from his uncle and former wielder of the Millennium Key with proposals, sent aid to Isis' projects of aid and healing for their people by making them the forefront of his attention in the end of the day, bestow Shada with the responsibility of recording all events within their archives knowing that the priest prized knowledge before anything and most of all, tease his cousin to _live_ — to teach Seto that he was not wrong to reach for his ambition and to _enjoy_ his life, a life that the smaller royal could not _possess_ — he was teaching them to be without them, to make the memories with their king, so that when was no longer, they would be able to move on.

 **Yugi.** The King of Games turned with the speed of blurring sight to see a watery image of his Atemu, older than his memory self and in great splendor with his gold-embellished mage by his side. Glided arms over his form, Atemu's expression softened lightly at Yugi's messy tears. The smaller did not care.

 **A-Atemu…**

 **You are dreaming, Yugi. I cannot be here for long.** Atemu's voice soothed, despite the stabbing words. _He was leaving him again._ As if hearing his treasonous thoughts, the pharaoh lips twitched in a hint of a smile. **Do you not remember my last words to you, Yugi? You are** _ **strong**_ **enough to be by yourself now — you are the** _ **King**_ **of Games. A** _ **king**_ **does not belong on his knees.**

Looking down, Yugi did not even know when he began to kneel. But Atemu was undeterred, as he bent a knee — eyes level with his reincarnation.

 **Do not** _ **doubt**_ **your place as king, Yugi. Birthright is only a decorative assist to one's reign — but hard work and perseverance in one's exploits are** _ **eternal**_ **. You have become a king though trial after trial to** _ **ascend**_ **, your desires of protecting our friends have made you come this far. May your reign continue as strong as I** _ **know**_ **you can be, display to your enemies of your vigor and strength and nurture the future that will follow yours.**

 **B-But! It** _ **wasn't**_ **me!** Yugi stammered in his thoughts, hands gripping the pharaoh's ringed ones in an unbreakable hold as he sobbed. _**You**_ **, were the one who faced trial after trial and triumphed,** _ **you did**_ **, Atemu! How could** _ **I**_ **call myself the** _ **King**_ **of Games when it was** _ **you?!**_

 **You were** _ **there**_ **,** _ **Yugi**_ **.** Atemu smiled, strong arms taking the smaller king in his embrace as a hand gripped his. _**That**_ **is enough for me to pass on our title for you** _ **alone**_ **to bear. A king is no title to bestow upon any individual with** _ **ease**_ **, Yugi — the burden and title is given to you,** _ **because**_ **you alone can bear the world you rule upon your crown.**

Yugi sat up in bedroom, pillow soaked in tears as he reached for the necklace that no longer hung around his neck. As Atemu's words sunk into his mind, the King of Games for the first time, was aware of the crown upon his brow and the weight of it _all_.


	9. Swear Upon Thine Lord's Name - Protect

Chapter 9: Swear Upon Thine Lord's Name, Protect Him

With every monarch, there is always a _knight_ by their side — their protector and loyal servant — to all threats, whether they be from enemies or themselves. Atemu was flanked by Mahad in life and Monster in death, Haou was followed by Yubel through his highest and lowest moment and into the next life, Yatol was trailed after by Bruno after invasion and in both lives with a smile. The magician pledged his loyalty to one, as the demoness protected the only one that could hurt her, while the translator worked in the shadows to help the one who held the hope he desperately craved. It was the vow of a knight, to _never_ fall before their sovereign for _none_ was able to protect their king if they were fallen — and all, as history deems herself cruel, allowed them to fall _brokenly_ for their kings to watch.

Mahad was crushed within a tomb in vain to protect _his_ king, forcing him to relive his incompetence with every summon. Yubel was manipulated into hurting _her_ king, forcing him to force his own hand to his end. Bruno was taken to bring the conquerors of _his_ king, making him retreat and serve as distraction before he breathed his last. The magician watched in frozen despair as _his_ king searched, lost and alone, forbidden to enter Duat. The demoness wandered in empty glass as _her_ king was gone, forever and out of her reach in Inferno. The translator stared dully as _his_ king had departed, never to be as he once was in Mictlān — all three of them were _gone_.

Until they were not.

Mahad swallowed praises to the gods when he was summoned by his king's reincarnation, knowing that the time for _his_ king to return was dawning. Yubel bowed with elation to find _her_ king once more, dormant and asleep within his bodily vessel but still within her reach and protection. Antimony — _Bruno_ — smiled small to himself as he watched _his_ king, his hope; exist within his predecessor, mirroring the monarch that slumbered within. They may have failed their kings in life, but they would _not_ repeat it in death.

They had _sworn_ to it.

* * *

Let it be said that it was a difficult task to catch any of the three kings in a surprised state. Hence, their unison bewilderment when the three of them found themselves consolidated and in their shared throne room, lit and seated on their rightful places — after leaving them empty all these years. Yaotl blinked widely as he felt the familiar comfort of the fur pelt on his back and his spear in hand, a rare weapon that the emperor employed since he favored his curved blade but kept in formal occasions as his symbol of power — looking down at himself to find that he was in the same attire he would have been in if he ascended there in life. To his right, Atemu appeared in same manner, a flinch in his form to indicate his bewilderment as he found himself gripping his crook and flail, crossed over his chest — a bit thrown off that he was given his own mortal body once more after being dead for years. On the other side of the room, Haou was just as confused as he appeared in his Roman form in the most formal of occasions, just like the other two kings, medals dangling from his neck and a wreath of golden laurels at his brow as a sheet of purple draped over his armored toga — not that he, Juudai and Yubel were preoccupied, but what was the _occasion?_

Golden eyes flickering over to see wine-red and sapphire ones reflecting the same question back at him — they took in their surroundings in a moment. The last time any of the kings were so ornately dressed was at their _coronation_. Looking to one another, the mixed scents of lavender, lily and orange blossoms from the respective kings' scented water by their sides was evident enough on what this congregation of sorts was — a trial. The scents were a reminder to be calm and just.

Not that it did much to deter the kings from spilling blood in life or death — often, the scented water dripped red when their subjects had deemed it necessary. That left only one question. Who exactly was it that was to be _judged_ before them?

A bright flash of light dimmed as Hassan stepped before the thrones, bowing before falling to knelt form. "Greetings to the Nameless Pharaoh, the Supreme King and the Cold Emperor — I am Hassan, loyal servant of the pharaohs of Egypt. Welcome back to your thrones, once more after all of these years."

Atemu's smirk remained sardonic. "Thank you, Hassan. But I find it hard to believe that it is only for our return that you are here to welcome us. What has happened, and why have we been summoned here once more?" _He was supposed to be in the Netherworld, Jovian had returned to the world he ruled with Yubel after passing into the Netherworld with Juudai, while Yaotl was nearing the end of his own intervention with his incarnation. So, what was this trial for when they were nearing the end?_

Atemu did not expect their reunion after Paradox to be so soon, at the very least to be, _after_ Yusei's death.

"A trial has been called." Hassan explained, answering his pharaoh. "Those who believe the accused are responsible have requested they be judged by you three, the sovereigns they lived under to determine their guilt and fate — the investigations have been conducted by objective parties before being presented to you and the people present at the trial."

"And those people would be?" Yaotl inquired, the fertile land under his feet cool.

"Your Signers and Dark Signers, my emperor. While the generals of Haou's army for their sovereign, my king. And finally, the members of your Inner Court will be present with you, my pharaoh."

"From your tone, I draw that these trials will be conducted _individually_." Haou rose a brow, having expected to have the trial with the other two kings.

"Yes, Haou." _In part._ Hassan nodded, placing a hand over his chest. "The investigations and motives of the accused have been inspected and will be presented by individuals that were indirectly affected by your future counterparts — who have issued these trials for each of you to decide. And as you are _our_ sovereigns, they are as well with their own people behind them. When each of the trials are finished, you will return here to congregate on your decision, to assure that it was the correct one. Your wishes, my lords?"

The three kings exchanged glances before turning to the Third King. The headdress-crowned king snapped his fingers as a barrier of soft red covered the thrones.

"No one can hear our conversations through _this_." Yaotl informed with a nod. Before anyone could address the elephant in the room, the Third King smiled slightly. "Welcome back, Pharaoh Atemu. It is pleasant to be in your presence once more, with the exception of the Paradox incident."

Jovian smirked at Atemu's touched gaze as he nodded. "Indeed, Pharaoh. It was lonesome without your presence — the emperor over there tends to be a bit too suspicious without two of us to reason with him to stop overthinking."

Yaotl sniffed, more miffed than offended. "Do not act like your bloodlust isn't noteworthy neither. I recall many more executions on your part."

"I was building my castle! I needed the parts." Haou growled with no heat as Yaotl ignored him. "You, in the other hand, snapped at everyone who was not above the intelligence of a human!"

"Deservingly so." Yaotl retorted back savagely, glares out without intent. "Those who present themselves as lesser than they are deserve at least a few words to whip themselves into reality."

Jovian opened his mouth to counter when Atemu cut in, a warm smile over his face as he waved his crook in-between the glare exchange between the younger sovereigns. "As much as it makes me filled with mirth that your quarrels have not died away in my absence, perhaps, we can get back to the topic at hand?"

"Which leaves us with one conversation." Haou frowned, hand cupping his chin was he leaned back against his marble throne, filing the argument for later. " _Who_ was it that wronged us so badly in our mortal lives that Juudai and our reincarnations would deem them to brought before us?"

"The presence of our respective witnesses intrigues me." Atemu brought up, resting his flail over his lap. "Yugi never had interactions with those of my past life, even after the both of us defeated Zorc together — Seto and the others were never able to see any of them."

"I have never revealed myself to Yusei's Signers or anyone other than our shared Monsters — I was adamant in allowing Yusei to live his life to his choices, and only be guided by me. There would be no reason that Yusei would think that an individual of my life has wronged me…" Yatol added, brows creasing as a thought traveled to his mind, only to dismiss it as quickly as it came. But like all, the thought haunted with unyielding resilience. "…what if the three of us are thinking of this too deeply?"

Atemu and Haou blinked at the Third King's sudden change in attitude.

"What are you thinking, Yaotl?" Atemu asked softly, a bit unnerved — not that any of them showed it. "What have you realized?"

The Third King veiled his eyes briefly before they revealed red sapphires, cold. "We _died_ , Atemu. You died after your most loyal servant was seen as lax in his position as the head of your security could not protect you. Jovian died after hearing that his most trusted friend was going to betray him if he did not take his own first. And I died in the arms of a traitor, one that was supposed to move pieces but became a pawn. Of those incidents, _who_ blamed themselves and believed that it was their crime?" _…But why would Yusei and the others grant this trial to them?_

"We are judging a conflict that we did not see." Jovian whispered, words solemn as a he bit his lip while Atemu grew stony-faced, wine-red eyes conflicted. "Aren't we?"

"Not that we did not see. More along the lines of... _did not acknowledge._ " Atemu replied, lips thin. _But why? Why would Yugi and the others do this, grant their knights to their guilt? Unless, it was a request from the… So… **that** was it. The only ones who were above them all._

"Then what of this investigative party who are to be _objective_?" Jovian addressed instead, even though it was clear that he knew who in his army called for this and he was far from pleased. "How can these persons be _objective_ if the _gods_ are allowing the presence of our respective parties?"

Atemu frowned at the words, not insulted in implication of Hassan's inefficient efforts but at the idea behind it. "Objectiveness is not that hard to procure in this situation, Jovian."

"Yes it is, Atemu." Yaotl cut in. "If anyone in your time, my own or Jovian's were to be presented with the circumstances of our respective protectors, they are more _partial_ to the opinion that our actions and their failures to protect us worked in the end or even in the opposite stance of _condemn_ them for failing their sovereign. Therefore, this party cannot be persons of our respective reigns, _or_ our future reincarnations neither." _They were too directly connected to be deemed unbiased._

"Leaving who else?" Jovian growled, annoyed as his eyes flickered gold.

" _Paradox_." Atemu said suddenly, red wine eyes narrowed over his ring as the other kings did the same. "He had the power to manipulate time with his technology, he spoke of a future that which humanity was eradicated. We stopped that. What is to say that there is a world that does not have that future?" _A future that humanity was eradicated?_

Haou's eyes widened, seeing where the First King was going with the thought. "And if we are to follow _that_ logic… are you speaking of a future where Paradox _succeeded_?" The thought nearly made him snarl in annoyance.

"It would be an _objective_ one." Yaotl frowned, digging his thumbnail against the Paradox ring. "It would be a future that has humanity striving to prevent the future that Paradox saw, if our gods influence reached them. And one that has at least up to Synchro Summoning in Duel Monsters, otherwise, the investigators are near useless."

"But it would be an insult for them to be just anyone of this alternate future." Jovian added as the other kings nodded. They loved, respected and cared for their gods — but they knew better than to fool themselves into thinking that they were _not_ arrogant; the persons summoned must be ones that respected _them_ and their _gods_ with just as much devotion.

 _Future kings._

The Third King narrowed his eyes. _Regardless, the reaction of his protector was not viewed with warmth even in the future reincarnation. Only Yusei understood the connection he had with his past reincarnation. Atemu and Jovian had their childhood friends that gave up their lives to serve, he had a shadow that held him as he died, smiling into the indigo eyes that welled with guilt for leading them his location and his final request. His final, most selfish request._

"And of this, congregation at the end?" Yaotl asked, frowning as he recalled the most vague of the masked servant's words. "Why would a sentence need to be discussed?"

 _Especially_ _ **after**_ _we had judged it. Unless the gods would see it as the_ _ **wrong**_ _one._

"Enough of this." Atemu declared, red swirled in those wine eyes. He had a magician to discipline. Sapphire eyes flickered to see gold eyes. He had a demoness to wring out. And he had a translator to judge. Anymore conjecture would be mute.

Yaotl sighed, displeased as he snapped his fingers once more — dispelling the barrier before speaking for the three of them. "Let the trials begin."

* * *

"Pharaoh Atemu, the Nameless Pharaoh, Son of Horus and the House of Ra!"

Seto bowed to his knees, blue eyes glued to the ground as he stood at the sides of the throne room with the rest of the Inner Court. Whether it was constructed to the likeness of the Egyptian throne at the time of his pharaoh's reign for comfort or familiarity, he was grateful for it. He knew that death had claimed them all, along with his cousin; leaving him with the question of why this trial of the gods was to be held now of all times. _Was it not enough already that his cousin should finally been allowed peace?_

With a flourish fit for a king, the tri-color haired pharaoh appeared, his form as youthful and regal as it was in his prime; crook and flail rightly in his hands rather than his own. The Millennium Rod hung heavily, as if to agree, that it was more suitable for his master than the Puzzle. Servants of common guard stood at the exit and by the armrests of his pharaoh, as they placed bowls of scented water by the gold-sandaled feet, lilies giving off their sweet odor. _A trial?_

"Thank you all for your presence." Atemu began, his velvety and deep tones soft as they grew slowly in volume as seriousness seeped in his words, with no time for pleasantries. "A trial has been called by the gods and in the end of this deliberation, the accused will be named his sentence by myself. The circumstances and events will be presented in an investigation conducted by a third-party that has been issued by the gods, I myself do not know much of them."

"By the gods themselves, my pharaoh?" Isis questioned with a small frown.

Atemu nodded. "Hassan has never lied to me. Not even of the smallest degree." _Yet_.

"Then if we are to assume that this 'third-party' is trustworthy," Seto said with a disapproving scowl, displaying his dislike of unknown intruders. "Then may we, at the very least, to be aware of who the accused is?"

"Of course, High Priest Seto." A voice spoke, turning all heads as the Inner Court, Seto included, placed his body between the intruder and his pharaoh, weapons at the ready.

The speaker that held his knelt form before the first king, was a boy who had just as eccentric hair, crimson and green spikes of hair that danced at the nape of his neck with one spike that pointed to the heavens. He was dressed modestly in a shendyt with a thin golden belt as golden hoops hung from his ears, a red cape extending from under his robes that hid a small pendant, as crimson eyes outlined with kohl met with wine-red of Atemu, who tilted his head ever-so-slightly. The cherry eyes hid a darkness within, but also a light as they glowed with a kaleidoscope of emotions, almost in turmoil — not a boy that he was aware of in either his life or Yugi's. _Perhaps, a future king as Yaotl suggested?_

"Greetings to the Nameless Pharaoh, the First King."

"Identify yourself, intruder." Seto demanded, icy blue eyes cold. "I would advise you to do so _quickly_."

"My name is Sakaki Yuya, Duel King of New Domino City of the First King's Dimension." The boy introduced, as he smiled happily, ignoring the weapons pointed at him. _Dimension?_ "I am known as the Fifth King, the King of Pendulum Summons — I originate from a future to which my four predecessors (your future reincarnations) did not exist and are separated into different dimensions, to which I share counterparts in each one. Each counterpart from the Second and Third King's respective dimension are conversing with them at this moment as I am."

 _But you speak of no allegiance to me._ The First King mused. _Objectiveness, indeed. From my dimension perhaps, but you do not know me as the King of Games like your predecessors, therefore, have no gain in siding with me or otherwise. Unless the custom of a 'senpai' needs to be considered, seeing the boy's origin._

Atemu listened with rampant thoughts, face reflecting none of this as his Inner Court was silenced to speechlessness. _So, after Yusei, there was a Fourth King… but if he was given a title like ours, why did he not join us? Perhaps, the plague of a past life ended at Yaotl and Yusei? It would make sense as to why the three of us did not know the existence of a Fourth King while the Fifth King and his counterparts do._

The son of Horus pursed his lips in interest, shifting ever so slightly.

"Welcome to my Inner Court, young Yuya." Atemu waved a hand, as all lowered their weapons and knelt at their feet. "As one monarch to another, I shall gift the same courtesy. I am Atemu, the Nameless Pharaoh of Egypt and the _First_ King as you say, the Ba within the Millennium Puzzle, the past life of Mutou Yugi, the King of Games. And under my name, I call this trial to court."

Wine red eyes glowed with eerie amusement, swirling with flickers of fury. Yuya flinched, daring not to swallow under the fearsome glare. _Regardless of his allied contracts, he is_ _ **still**_ _a King that is before his predecessor._ "Call the _accused_ , Fifth King." _Let me see that you are deserving of your place,_ _ **Fifth**_ _King._

"Mahad, protector of the Royal Palace, High Priest, and Dark Magician."

* * *

Haou observed the boy in his court, brown eyes unusually cold as they assessed his guest. After appearing on his throne room with his generals at the seats that his Council of Elders sat in conferences, Yubel stood between the boy and his throned form before the child bowed, appearing several years younger than himself. A boy of purple hair with undertones of pink with two fringes that pointed sky-ward as the rest fell to the sides — short, thick eyebrows hung over cold and cruel magenta eyes that met his own straight on. The boy was donned in a toga with golden armor that was standard for a young officer in the Roman army, orange gems clipping a red cape behind him. Haou was unmoved, instincts screaming at him that giving any indication of acknowledgment to the boy before him was to be given _sparingly_. Apparently, the Fifth King had sadistic side to him in this counterpart — Jovian did not know whether to be insulted or amused at this, a bit of _both_ most likely since the three of them were not exactly _merciful_ neither.

A silence of frigid cool enveloped since the small tremor that shook the room when the boy introduced himself and his origin world of dimensions — another alternate future, he was fine with, but a world where he did not exist? Even though Yaotl hinted at it, it did not mean he was fond of it. Then all breathed as he spoke. "Yuri of the Fusion Dimension, counterpart of the Fifth King, Ace Duelist of Duel Academia. I am Jovian, Supreme King of the Spirit World and the _Second_ King as you proclaimed, spirit of Imperator Caesar Divi filius Jovaius of the Roman Empire, the past life of Yuki Juudai, Duelist King of Duel Academia. And under my titles and name, I welcome you to my court."

With a wave of his hand, a pedestal for the accused and the investigator appeared, chiseled of marble before the king. "I order this court and trial in session. Name your accused, counterpart of the Fifth."

" _Sir_." Yuri bowed languidly with a small smirk. "I call the accused to be demoness of the Gentle Darkness, Yubel, daughter of the mortal, Kladys." _As expected._

Immediately, thorned chains of iron immobilized the demoness, tearing into her flesh as she was dragged to the pedestal of the accused, Chaos Sorcerer and Skull Knight flanking her sides. Haou was unmoved, brown eyes calm even though his body throbbed with phantom pangs of Yubel's. _So, she was not_ _ **completely**_ _removed from him._

"Of _what_ crimes?!" Yubel growled at Yuri, who merely widened his smirk. Jovian was mentally impressed, there were few outside of the Three Kings that did not shrink in fear at the sight of the demoness' heterochromic eyes. Even Juudai's friends, who knew that the boy would never try to hurt any of them _ever_ again out of the guilt, were never _fully_ comfortable with Yubel, not to mention when Juudai used her eyes. He had to give the boy _some_ credit.

"Of driving your king to his _death_." Yuri delivered coldly with no small hint of sadism. Jovian briefly thought if this was a reflection of his own sadistic tendencies, or if was just the Fusion Dimension ( _maybe_ ). "A _knight_ , the most loyal servant of a king, is tasked to protect him from _all_ threats. That includes when the threat comes from _himself_. If you were not _lacking_ in your defenses, the son of Nox wouldn't have infected your king's mind and made him choose between _your_ survival and his own! _He died!_ Believing that _you_ had betrayed him from the poisonous words of the Light of Destruction, _he_ wished for _you_ to free from him if that was what _you_ truly wanted or at the very least, not allow his growing madness to swallow his people as well."

Yubel choked at the words, having never been revealed to the demoness.

" _J-Juudai…_ " She spoke her gifted name for him. "I-Is that _true?_ "

The slow close of his golden eyes was answer enough as she fell to her knees. _So, this is why you never answered me and why Pluto never allowed me to see you after your death. I was unworthy, Jovian. How **dare** I try to be by your side with Juudai?_

* * *

The one in Yaotl's court bore clothing of his people, dressed in the magnificence of a young warrior as a golden circlet rested at his brow under yellow bangs swept to the right as blue locks made up the rest of his hair, short on the back. Ruby beads dangled from his ears as his clothing was of the finest linen, patterned with breeze swirls of blue and sea-green at the hems, enveloped by a white cloak that hid a blade at his waist. His young sky-blue eyes were angled with rebellion and a knack for disobedience, but was quiet as he knelt. Yaotl rose a brow, not recalling such a member of his people with such appearance.

Yet, for _some_ reason, he garbed their clothing. Yaotl doubted it was out of comfort. Seeing how all of his Signers were dressed in their finest clothing when they usually opted for the least amount of clothing as possible in the sun, it was more than that. It was a _statement_ , to reinforce that the boy was one of his people, only _he_ did not know of it. The only question was _why_.

Not that he had to wait for long after the boy gave his credentials and introduction. _The Synchro Dimension. And it would be Jack, the past life of Tecuhtli, who would be king in my stead — as he did rule until Yusei came to Neo Domino City. One of my people but_ _ **not**_ _._ "Welcome, Yugo of the Synchro Dimension, counterpart of the Fifth King and Riding Duelist of New Domino City. I am Yaotl, the Cold Emperor of the Aztec Empire and the _Third_ King, vessel of the Crimson Dragon, bearer of the Dragon Head; past life of Fudou Yusei, Riding Duelist King of Neo Domino City. Under my palace, begin your sentence to the accused."

"I call, the translator, Bruno, or by his true name, _Antimony_ , Iliaster's Star of Destruction to the stand, my emperor." Yugo announced as all of his Signers turned wide eyes at the young man that they entrusted to take care of their emperor in his last stand.

None protested when the translator was encased in a spherical prison of red on his knees. Dressed as he was in life, he bore a linen skirt under a silver belt with indigo bands over muscled arms, chest covered by a sheet of dark blue as mercury droplets dangled from his earrings.

" _W-What?_ " Tonatiuh, the past life of Rua, whispered in shock. " _He_ … is _who?!_ "

The Four Stars of Destruction was defectors of the People of the Stars, four individuals that did not accept the worship of the Crimson Dragon and his vessels; having defected in the initial years of the Triple Alliance, believing that the Crimson Dragon would bring calamity and destruction to the lands. A prophecy foretold that the four stars were similar to the Dark Signers, _reincarnated_ over and over to bring destruction of the kingdom and the sun; their target being the embodiment of the Crimson Dragon's vessel, their very _emperor_. And the Signers had given him to _them_.

" _You traitorous scum!_ " Tecuhtli bellowed, purple eyes crackling with red sparks as his forearm glowed with the wings of their dragon. " _How dare—!_ "

"Tecuhtli." Yaotl's voice was cold, as the sapphire eyes did not meet anyone's. " _Yugo_ , continue with your prosecution." _It was foolish for me, to believe that the truth would have buried forever._

"My emperor." Yugo bowed obediently. "Bruno, formerly known as Antimony. Your crimes are your failure to infiltrate Cortés' ranks to know of the incoming invasion to prompt the emperor to save you when you first arrived at the palace, your lies of your identity to the Signers to ensure your safety, and lastly, your crime of _regicide_." Ice grew at the pit of Zuma's stomach as the same spread among the Dark Signers and Signers alike as they looked at their emperor. Bruno told them _their emperor_ died in his arms.

Little did they know… they were also the same arms that caused _his_ death.

* * *

"For crimes of falling before your king and leaving him with no choice but giving up his Ren and making his Ka wander the earth for an uncountable hundreds of years, how do you plead, Mahad?"

Purple eyes glittered dully. "I have no defense to my failures, my pharaoh."

 _Of course, you do not, my most loyal friend. Do not lie for me._

* * *

"Yubel, do you have anything more to add?"

"…I am unworthy of you, Jovian."

 _You cannot be anymore wrong, Yubel. Do not hurt yourself for me._

* * *

" _Traitor_. Do you have any closing statements?"

"… No."

 _No protests in the face of punishment, Bruno. Do not torture yourself for me._

* * *

In unison, the three kings of monsters made their decisions.

"Under my name, I declare you, my knight and most loyal servant, _guilty_."

* * *

"For your crimes, I sentence you to remain my servant for all eternity as the Dark Magician, heeding my summons every time I command your presence _before_ me. I do not blame you for my death, Mahad and neither should any of _you_ — I had passed on and imprisoned my Ka and lost my Ren of _my_ own volition. It was _not_ because of your lacking as my servants or any one action. Even though you had perished before me, you did _not_ leave my side, Mahad, and for that — _I_ am the one who is grateful for your company and protection even though I could not recognize _you_." _Yugi chose you as his favorite monster for more than your power, my friend. Because **none** is more deserving to be my side. _

Purple eyes were not the only set that streamed with tears as they all knelt.

"This sentence, do _you_ accept, Mahad?" Yuya asked with a soft smile.

" _A-As you order, my pharaoh._ "

* * *

"Yubel, former Mortal and Demoness of the Gentle Darkness. I, as your king, order you to forever serve my as my other half, as both Monster and soul. Hundreds years ago, Yubel, even _if_ you had tried to be by my side, _I_ would have hurt you _worse_ than what Juudai had done to you when he sent you to space. You know as well as I, how the Light of Destruction _corrupts_ the mind and soul, and I _chose_ to die, rather than make you all _suffer_. It was not because of no single individual and if I, the victim did _not_ blame you for my suicide; _neither_ should any of you. I have _hurt_ each of you, whether it be _indirectly_ or _directly_ , the _past_ or the _future_ in my reincarnation — yet _here_ you all are, loyal to me and me _alone_. I am in no position to be sentencing a punishment upon all of you, and _you_ , least of all, Yubel."

"But… if I had _not_ gone to Lord Erebus…" Yubel tried to argue.

"I would have _still_ been dead by the time you had made it to my chambers." Jovian sighed, before his lips pulled into a weak smirk. "I would have taken the Light of Destruction with me, before it would have taken you. I have no interest in enemies that retreat before me, after all."

"No." She smiled just as weakly. " _No, you don't_."

With a bow, the demoness voiced her acceptance. " _This sentence, I accept, Haou._ "

* * *

"I sentence no blood." Yaotl voiced as Bruno looked up in surprise (he was not alone as the rest of the court looked at their king with shock at his leniency), finding no answer in those sapphire eyes. "I, as the vessel of the Crimson Dragon, sentence you to the sun for the rest of your afterlife, separated from the rest of your Stars of Destruction. You will serve me as my most loyal by my side as you have in life."

" _In life?_ " Xochitl glared, her rose eyes shaking in anger. "My emperor, he is a _traitor!_ "

"And so were _you_ , once upon a time, priestess. Along with the Dark Signers." Yaotl countered calmly. " _I_ ordered Antimony to infiltrate Cortés' army due to the elimination of his tribe and it was successful enough for me to know that our people would have been _eradicated_ if I did not order the rest of you to evacuate." _Not to mention, the eventual widespread of foreign disease that would have killed more than any invading peoples. It was a good thing that I had the Norse Gods make my capital abandoned to deter any of our people to return._

"But he told us that you were going to be assisted by the Norse Gods! And that you had died in battle with Cortés." Huitzuin, the merchant girl who was the past life of Carly, exclaimed, her small form shaking. "He _lied_ to us. And it ended in your _death_. That alone, is worthy of punishment!"

" _I_ lied to you, Huitzuin." Yaotl revealed. "I knew that the Norse Gods were fading, and asked our friends to give me enough time to ensure that the roads to the ruins were sealed off, leaving me alone to face our invaders. But Bruno arrived before the conflict to help me."

"' _Help you?!_ '" Tliltic lost his temper, orange hair fanning wildly. "He is the _reason_ you are dead!"

" _At my order._ " Silence shook the room as all eyes honed on the Third King, who calmly breathed before removing his tunic to display a fatal stab to his left breast, pale and scarred over. "With my death, my monsters would have ran rampant without a master, killing all indiscriminately. All of you were safely gone in the ruins, the Norse had blocked all exits and entrances and I was to be beaten eventually, faced against thousands. Therefore, I ordered Bruno to _kill_ me."

Sapphire eyes glowed with hidden warmth. "And that burden should not be alone for you to bear, Bruno. Will you allow me to share it with you, since you so desperately did the same for Yusei?" _I had died before you, and you had died before me._ "This makes us even, Bruno. Can you grant me this request, as your emperor?"

Bruno was a messy crier. Yaotl smiled internally as he heard the man accept in choked words.

" _Anything, my emperor._ "

* * *

Hassan was present along with the Fifth King and his counterparts when the three of them reappeared in their throne room. "Welcome back, my lords."

"Thank you, Hassan." Atemu nodded, before introductions were made as all took in the sight of the three boys from the future that was unknown to them, bearing clothing of their respective dimension of origin with the same face. _But no mention of your loyalty._ A golden eye nearly lidded. _How amusing. Was the future so lacking in sworn loyalty?_

"The existence of a Fourth or even a Fifth King after us is not surprising." Yaotl broke the silence. They did not wait long for him to continue. "Nor even the existence of an alternate future to which the three of you hail from — if anything, your future may hail from the failure of our failed project of _sorts_. An alternate universe that resulted in your future."

 _Paradox_. The First and Second King recognized as the Third King continued.

"However, as interesting as it is to hear of a Fourth King without a past incarnation such as us, otherwise there would another throne present along with the subsequent Fifth _King_ of separate dimensions ( _Yugo looked up at his predecessor with awe filled eyes while Yuya openly gaped at the perceptiveness of the Third King as Yuri was impressed at the last king's accuracy._ ) such as yourselves, it still does not warrant for the three of you to be before us just because of a trial of our knights, as _important_ as they are." _There is **more** than just a mere trial._

" _Indeed_." Haou echoed, fingers brushing his scarred wrist absently as he noted that the Third King bore pale scars that peeked under his tunic, ones he had not seen before — so they were _changed_ , only to be the persons they were at death if they survived entirely. He glanced at his wrist scar. _Not quite._ "The three of us, despite our positions, would have been well without knowledge of yourselves and subsequently, the _future_ you tell. But yet, here you three are, informing us of it."

"Therefore," Atemu drawled, wine-red eyes as sharp as a knife, mirrored by his fellow monarchs. "Why are you here, Fifth King of the Four Dimensions and counterparts? Why do you kneel before us, unless it is to be a trial of _your_ actions? Seeing how your business with our knights has _finished_." _Or as you would like us to believe, otherwise, you all would have left. Yaotl was right, why this congregation after we had judged the accused?_

 **As expected of the Three Kings — the three original kings were,** _ **indeed**_ **, at a different level.** The three boys thought together as Yuya took it upon himself to answer. "We are here as witnesses to the trial of the accused, my pharaoh. (Yaotl narrowed his eyes. The boy used ' _are_ ' instead of ' _were_ '. _The trial was not over._ ) We believed it necessary for us to pay our respects and learn from your actions, the Fourth King and my counterpart of his dimension should also be arriving shortly." _Respects._ Haou suppressed a snort. _Lies._

But before Yuya could get the words out, two others appeared, once again mere boys.

The Fourth King was eccentric in his own way, head topped with black and red spikes that were brushed back in a considerable amount of gel under a tucked cap, matching his pink-red eyes that glowed with mischief and cheer. Over his left eye, a green-lens gleamed peaking the interest of the kings, having never seen a device like such even in their incarnations as the boy was dressed the most modernly — a black uniform with golden embellishments complete on the black cap and white gloves, medals over his left breast symbolized his importance as a red sash ran over his torso, finishing with military boots — fitted for the boy. And behind him, dressed in the same uniform but with less gold over his shoulders and more black, to which the boy looked perfectly comfortable in. His black and purple mane of hair was unruly under his black cap, as he bore a stern frown unlike his other counterparts, a purple cape draped over his shoulders as he and the Fourth King bowed to their predecessors.

"Greetings, to all three of you, my lords." The Fourth King smiled easily, bowing in a ninety degree bend — _Japanese_ — as he gestured to the boy behind him. "I am the Fourth King, Tsukumo Yuma, shortly after the reform of New Domino City of your incarnation, my emperor, my homeland — Heartland City was born and with it, me as her New Dueling King. And this is my apparent version of the Fifth King, Yuto of the Xyz Dimension."

"Welcome." Atemu acknowledged as he gestured with his flail. Five thrones arose from behind the three eldest, one behind Yaotl and Juudai for the counterparts from their dimensions, while three were behind Atemu — for the Fourth King and his Xyz counterpart, along with Yuya. "The three before you have briefed us of your appearance. Have a seat at your respective predecessors — the Fourth King and his counterpart will join Yuya."

After taking to their respective places, Juudai snapped his fingers for the meeting to begin. With a flash of light, the Three Kings blinked for the second time in mock surprise in the last hour. _Just what were their knights doing in chains? And more importantly, who_ _ **dared**_ _go against their decree?_

* * *

It was _blind_ to not see it. To feel the sheer rage that seeped into the air at the sight of a chained purple magician at the center, a heterochromic winged demoness on the left and finally, a futuristic blue-haired male in a grey Speed Dueling uniform — all in chains but clearly unharmed. All protectors of their respective kings that were before them. Yuto observed the First King, who was more forward than his sovereign who was slightly more so than himself and his counterparts (which was proper as Yuma did, indeed, come before any of them). Atemu kept his expression the usual smirk that deceived others of his arrogance but the wine-red eyes were glow with annoyance as his flail looked like it would have bent in his white knuckles if it were not solid gold. Lavender eyes flickered to the Second King, who bore a severe frown of indifference, the sign of his interest was his lightly risen brows, ringed fingers cupping his chin; however, his frustration was evident with growing exponential as bloodlust filled those golden eyes. The Third King was least expressive, stony-faced that Yuto was slightly surprised, knowing that his knight was the only one that had died a _second_ time (they shared notes) — the only indication of his irritation was a twitch of his left eye, just above his scarred cheek.

" _Antimony_." The former Iliaster Star of Destruction flinched, along with all of the younger kings at the flatness of the Third King's voice. "Who summoned you here?" _And **dared** to go against my order?_

"…I _dare_ not say his name, my emperor." He groveled, indigo eyes glued to the floor. "Please punish me, my emperor. For I have _failed_ you."

" _Yubel_." Haou cut in, expression now drawn into annoyance as attention fell to the the Second King, who only had eyes for her. " _You_ inform us then. Who _dares_ to go against my judgement, and place you into this state?" _He did not feel the heaviness of the chains on his person. She was removed from him completely. That was **not** acceptable._

" _Jovian_ … I _swear_ upon the River Styx, that I cannot tell you." The demoness swore with a growl of frustration, eyes glowing with just as much fury as her king. But it was not anger at the who that had placed them in chains… "… _I am sorry,_ Jovian."

"And if even Yubel cannot inform us and neither you, Antimony — I would presume _you_ cannot either, my most loyal servant." Atemu stated rather than asked, as Mahad dipped his head in apology. Waving it aside, the First King lost his smirk before declaring solemnly. "Then, I presume it must have been the _gods_ who have done this: _Ra, Erebus and the Crimson Dragon._ "

The silence was answering enough — _no one_ could disobey the gods.

"What is it _exactly_ are we, as your sovereigns, to judge here today? I believe the three of us made ourselves very _clear_ in your individual trials." Haou said finally, clearly fuming with a scowl over his face, eyes still a very glowing gold. As if ushered by the king's question, a line broke apart the opposite wall from the kings — startling all of them as they turned to see an entire contingent of peoples, all seated and heads bowed to their king — the Signers and their Dark counterparts, the Supreme King's generals and finally, the High Priests of the Pharaoh's Inner Court. Yaotl fought down mixed feelings as he ignored the concerned looks of his Signers at his scarred form, overjoyed to see his friends and people once again since their trial was brief but furious at the circumstances that drove the reunion. Haou was no better, as he bit the inside of his lip, tasting the metallic blood as he internally pouted at the protective eyes as they scanned his person for visible wounds or injuries, no doubt a repercussion of his speech earlier; bringing a lump in his throat of guilt and gratitude. Atemu smiled sadly, bittersweet as he saw his friends obvious concern at their comrade and pharaoh, both whom should have been with them in Netherworld — only to taken from their peace and into this trial. _Hadn't they given enough in the mortal plane and afterlife — would the world and gods deprive them of it once more?_

The question was unanswered as the audience that they were given was seated, in rows similar to a modern gallery of a courtroom; divided for each of the peoples with no center walkway for exit as stone-waist height fence surrounded it, separating them from their kings with a clear message. _No one_ leaves.

Standing, Shimon Muran bowed to his pharaoh first before giving the same courtesy to the monarchs as he spoke, addressing the room. "Welcome all. Together, we have gathered here before the thrones of the Nameless Pharaoh, the Supreme King and the Cold Emperor to decide the fate of Mahad, the Dark Magician of the Inner Court; Yubel, Demoness of the Gentle Darkness; and Bruno, Translator and Former Star of Destruction."

Yaotl closed his eyes as he felt his skin flush with a rush of pain, feeling the stares of his Signers and his predecessors as the former was still struggling with the fact that the man they had left their king with was actually an enemy while the latter sigh as the Third King was like them in that their enemies — Zorc, the Light of Destruction, and the Stars of Destruction — did not win but did _kill_ them in the end. Looks of confusion flashed as the divisions of people exchanged looks. _What trial? Was there not already one that was finished individually?_

"All of which served their respective kings, in life and afterlives — and with their accounts of both lives, a consensus will be determined." The eldest advisor of Egypt continued, unperturbed. "Guilty until proven innocent, by the decree of all three kings, those within the gallery may only speak when it is their turn as the Fourth King and the Fifth Kings yield the findings of their investigation, while the Three Kings will serve as judges for each — it shall be their decision _alone_ , to declare whether the subject is innocent. To avoid bias, the gods have placed the Third King to judge the Demoness, the Second King to the Dark Magician and the First King to the Translator."

Not one person not feel the pressure spike three-fold.

Yusei, Juudai and Yugi collectively winced — watching the proceedings from above, hidden from all as they were as corporeal as their past lives should have been; except they were the specters in this dream, having watched from the very beginning. Yusei knew all _too_ well that Bruno was a touchy subject — hell, it was _touchy_ one for him too and _his_ Bruno was his friend — and was one of the reasons that Yaotl was _so_ cold (not that he knew the whole story there before). The Cold Emperor was not going to be pleased to say the least, as he cared enough to _lose_ his composure (which was a shock within itself), and from Yusei's experience, the emperor's loss of composure, chances of obliteration for the opposite party were more than _likely_. Juudai was no better, annoyed and knew for a fact that Yubel was separated from them even though they _literally_ fused their souls to one another, she had been _taken_ from them. The Supreme King was _volatile_ , and that was when Yubel was by his side, and with her fate in the hands of _another_ , that made him near _psychotic_ with his temper and cruelty. Yugi knew his hitori-no-boku better than anyone and knew that he was _greatly_ offended by the forceful removal of his first and foremost friend and most loyal servant, not to mention the _blatant_ disregard for his order. The Nameless Pharaoh, gods be-damned, had defied gods and beings more than mortal before as a vessel that beyond man and Yugi knew that if there was a subject that he was willing to defy those impossible odds once more, it would be this _one_ and it would _not_ be a pleasant outcome. _For the other side._

And now, they had to decide for a knight that had failed their _friend_.

The camaraderie between the three was palatable as their protectiveness of each other was clearly evident after they had met in the Paradox incident, the modern counterparts learning about the dreams that the three had together up until their deaths in brief — and if there was something to be noted, it was the _none_ of the three kings approved of their respective protectors. Atemu and Yaotl viewed as Yubel as _incompetent_ to have lost herself so badly to have been turned against her king; inversely, Yaotl and Juudai criticized the _needless_ death of Mahad that hurt their friend when he tried to solve matters himself; and lastly, Atemu and Juudai were _stony_ and _cold_ to Bruno, who wove his way through Yaotl's guard, pushing him to the _painful_ death to save his short but closest friend.

Yuya, watching all of this, sighed into his hands as he exchanged looks with four other boys with the same expressions reflected back at him. This was going to be a headache and _more_.

"To begin in chronological order, we shall first begin with the First King's reign, to which the Fourth King, Fifth King and his counterpart of the Xyz Dimension will present."

The boys readied themselves to stand but before they could, Haou cut in.

"No." Haou declared, standing as he addressed the room, stoic by his throne; unchanged other than his severe scowl. "I _refuse_ to take part in this farce. Yubel and the other two on trial are not guilty of the crimes that you have presented, the only thing that they are guilty is trying to protect the crown they _swore_ to! _I, and the other kings, have already made our decree! You dare ignore the orders of your respective sovereigns?_ "

" _Juudai!_ " Yubel cried out after his declaration, heterochromic eyes pleading for him to shut up. "It was decreed by the _gods!_ You cannot stop this even _if_ you want to!"

" _Silence!_ " Yaotl glared, scowling at the situation rather than at the demoness as he too stood. "You have _no_ place to be speaking here as an accused, neither are Mahad and Antimony — I, second the Supreme King's decree; I will _not_ allow this trial to continue. _No matter the decree of the gods._ "

"Please _watch_ your words, my emperor!" Shimon Muran spoke up, purple gaze scolding like a parent to his son but the Third King was unfazed, ignoring the pleading eyes of his translator. He stared down gods and death, himself — a _mortal_ was nothing. "The gods are _sacrosanct!_ Not even _you_ as a vessel of the gods can interfere with their decree!"

Yaotl looked ready to reply with a scathing retort only for Atemu to interject, gaze blazing as all quieted. " _Enough!_ "

Wine-red eyes glowed with purple, as he dangled his crook loosely. "I have defied the gods _before_ , Shimon Muran, and for the sake of my servant, I am willing to do it _once_ more."

Yuya stared with gape as the rest of the room other than the two other kings, expressions cold and as defiant as the First King. The Third King glared red as his form was surrounded by a rare obvious bloodlust, his composure on the _verge_ along with his patience. While the Second King was more emotional, his frown so severe that Yuya could have sworn that he wore it often as his golden eyes called for justice, and his version of the definition _only_. The First King was smiling, like he was morbidly amused over an insect's futile resistance, rolling his crook in his palm. Needless to say, that from behind, Yuya was completely _terrified_ and from the look of his counterparts and the closest predecessor, they were thinking the same.

"This can only be ended in one way." Hassan cut in, making all turn to the masked servant, some even forgetting he was there.

Three pairs of eyes of royal descent narrowed. _And what was that?_

Answering, the Three Kings felt a cold rush of fear. "Give up your thrones."


	10. Until the Hands of Fate Twine, Once More

Chapter 10: Until The Hands of Fate Twine Milord, Once More

There was a moment of numb shock before the three kings reacted. Yugo noted. Like everyone else in the room, he waited what felt like slowed seconds for the kings to react, eyes searching for the slightest hint of emotion to tell them what it would be. He did not wait long. Crazed laughter echoed _shook_ the silence as the three kings broke out into mad giggles, Haou going as far as falling back against his throne with a fit of chortled chuckles as he clutched his midsection with an arm. Like every other sane person, the boy from the Synchro Dimension stared with an agape expression, blinking to remove the illusion over his eyes.

" _W-What_ is going on?" Yugo whispered as he took in the now calming First King, who still bore a wide smirk in place while Yaotl still shook from a small fit, a small smile over his lips as he eyed Hassan with clear amusement.

" _I don't know._ " Yuya replied back, just as soft and equally terrified. Yuri and Yuto didn't look any different, more disturbed at the laughing kings than when they were furious. _Fury_ , they knew how to talk down. _But amusement?_ That could have meant trouble for everyone _but_ the kings themselves.

"After _all_ of these years," Yaotl began, his tone dark and laced with pure venom, smiling widely. "You will finally relieve me of _my_ throne? _You_. _My god_ , whom I have burned _your_ mark on _my_ mortal form and damned _myself_ in not only in my life but in my _reincarnation's!_ You will _finally_ , allow me to rest? You will allow all three of us, the wish that we so _craved_ in life?"

Eyes widened as the audience realized the kings shared the same wish. To be relieved of their throne, to be at _rest_ , to be at _peace_.

The Third King's face voided of amusement before flashing into icy fury.

" _Do not patronize us._ " A ringed finger brushed off the now dried blood from his scarred cheek, as his sapphire eyes regained their ruby hue. " _You_ made me the Third King, I chose nothing but _everything_ after that, and it was of _my_ volition. _I_ stained my hands of blood so that they wouldn't be my peoples'. _I_ ordered my prisoners to be eaten and released as game to train monsters of my invention, built to kill and shred flesh. _I_ removed the last of my family because they were in _my_ way. _I_ made my best friend kill me so that I could kill more with my death. _I am not kind._ _I_ took over the body of my reincarnation to sentence a usurper of my authority. _I_ watched as my reincarnation suffered in silence, even though I had the power to interfere. And the one who gifted me of this authority to command the Signers and the Dark Signers, to designate who is my ally and my enemy was the _gods_ themselves! Do not _think_ that you can rip aside my authority so easily! I am a _mortal_ prince that defied the gods long before I was made _your_ vessel!"

"That goes for me as well." The Supreme King spoke languidly, golden eyes glaring as his body lounged lax, comfortable while his words were cold. "I was _born_ from a primordial, an immortal _before_ Titans, nonetheless, mere _gods_ , even my father cannot remove my power so easily and I was raised by _the_ Caesar. I am those things _before_ I was crowned the Second King. And under my prodigiously _infamous_ name — my prisoners-of-war were the foundation of my castle, _literally_. Their blood mixed with the mortar, their bones the bricks and the organs the harvest for the builders of my grotesque monsters; each of them, defeated by me as they swore their loyalty at _my_ feet. _Take my power?_ If you can, I _welcome_ you to. I never asked for power, I never craved it, I never wanted it — I have _more_ than enough of it in spades for you to suck away. _If you can._ "

"My friends speak truly, Hassan." Atemu smirked, chuckling into his fist that rolled the crook in his fingers. "Our bloodlines are not the only thing that we have. We have reigned for _hundreds_ of years, lost _more_ than just memories and friends, killed so _many_ that we only know that it ranges to hundreds, sinned so much that we can no longer _remember_ it all — just so that our loved ones and those we cared to _live_. It is selfish of us, to shape the world as we wished, ignoring the words of those who opposed it. I hung so many treasonous men who tried to whisper to me of power, left many for madness to cure my own, sentenced those who may have not deserved such a severe punishment. But I am _mortal_. A blessed mortal of the gods, son of Horus, and living god as pharaoh _perhaps_ , but — I am very _mortal_ none the same. _I am selfish._ I am neither good _nor_ evil. I _lie_ , bend and break rules as it is advantageous to me and myself _alone_. And I am _not_ so generous to allow you to take anymore from me, as I have given the gods _ample_ as their First King."

"If the sentence is to be relinquished of our titles, then _so be it_." Yaotl sighed, as series of items and symbols of royalty fell. His spear, the pharaoh's crook, flail and Millennium Puzzle along with the king's medals all clanged with a resolute thud as the three seated themselves on their thrones with quiet dignity and acceptance. Yugo and the rest of the future successors gaped, eyes fixed on the royal items. **If the first three kings were to be dethroned, would the same happen to them as well?**

"But know that _mere_ gods, will not be enough for you to escape _our_ wrath."

Instead of carrying in removing the crowns that rested on their sovereigns' brow, Hassan fell to his knees, his deep voice echoing in the high ceilings. " _Forgive my harsh words, my lords!_ "

Atemu blinked with confusion as did the rest of the room, while three spirits sighed in relief (They _passed_.)

 **What.**

"This was not a trial for your knights," Hassan explained quickly as everyone's eyes widened as the explanation continued. Knees kissed the ground in escalating fashion from all, even the succeeding kings; this was not _borderline_ treason. _**It was.**_ Plain and simple as day. _May the kings be merciful._ "But a trial _for_ the three of you, by the gods. They wished to use the name of your future reincarnations to _test_ you, to determine if you all had learned through your experiences in the modern world. _Please punish me for my insolence and treasonous words! I deserve death for my crimes against the crowns of the empire!_ " _He did._ He did ask them to basically abdicate — mere suggestion of it warranted a few days of torture and, if merciful, exile. Hassan's crime deserved _much, much_ more.

 _Un_ fortunately, this was when Yugi and his future counterparts intervened as the scents of orange blossoms, lavender and water lilies filled the room, doing as they were to. To remind the kings that they possessed mercy. Even if it was difficult to procure at the moment.

 **You know that you can't kill him.** Yusei said, drifting over to his past life, having a feeling that the Kings could now hear him and his company, but not see them. It was likely that the gods wanted their interaction to be in private. **He was just doing as the gods ordered. And he is right, you have** _ **changed**_ **. All** _ **three**_ **of you.**

 **And you know that this is** _ **more**_ **than just an act of insubordination.** Yaotl replied scathingly. Yusei's lips thinned, knowing that the emperor's temper was raging but was still rational enough to be reasoned. Yugo looks conflicted in whether to run or to offer some kind of comfort, and Yusei knows what is stopping him. _Fear._ Because he felt it too. **He asked for us to abdicate in exchange for Bruno and the others. The mere whispers would have warranted death at the very** _ **least**_ **.**

 **But it's not really his fault.** Juudai insisted, leaning on the side of Jovian's throne, as the Supreme King was very still, golden eyes seeing beyond. Yuri is apprehensive behind him, _frozen_ , afraid that sudden moves would end his life. Juudai does not blame him. **He was only doing what was ordered by the** _ **gods**_ **. And like you guys said, it's not that easy to force you to be dethroned even with the** _ **gods**_ **by their side. You guys have been kings for** _ **hundreds**_ **of years, mortal ones that have immeasurable power — Hassan was merely acting on** _ **orders**_ **. If you guys want to take it out on anything, it should be the** _ **gods**_ **.**

 **Do not say that so** _ **easily**_ **, Juudai.** Jovian cut in, a pair of golden scissors in hand making Yubel's eyes widen in genuine fear. **Going against the gods is no** _ **easy**_ **task and that challenge is nothing more than a fool's death wish. We would have to go against Ra, the greatest of the Egyptian Gods, Erebus, my** _ **father**_ **and Primordial of Darkness that came before the Titans and the gods, and the Crimson Dragon, the beast that was the** _ **original**_ **Xiuhcoatl to the greatest Aztec god, Huitzilopochtil. Even when we were willing to go against them for the sakes of Yubel and the other second-in-commands. And as much as it is killing the messenger, there is not only whose fault it is and the punishment to give — there is also the matter of our** _ **authority**_ **.**

 **Yes.** Atemu drawled, eyes flickering to his fallen crook and flail, knowing the extended silence of the three kings was unnerving all in the room. None of them moved from their knelt forms, and their successors seemed to be holding their breaths — Yuya, Yuto and Yuma almost deathly still. Yugi did not bother looking at them. **After this, when we have shown mercy to Hassan, protector of the pharaohs and gods he may be — what goes to show against that another servant may attempt the same? Appeal to the gods in the folly of their sovereigns and establish a coup? When the reactions of the three of us is to display** _ **mercy?**_

 **That's going a** _ **bit**_ **far.** Yugi swallowed but did not deny that the pharaoh's words were untrue. They were losing this argument, _very fast_. **But it could also be seen that you were** _ **benevolent**_ **— you don't have to spill blood to come to a solution.**

 **But it would be** _ **easier**_ **.** Yaotl cups his chin in a ringed hand, sapphire eyes boring into the still Hassan. **Our authority would be preserved if he is put to death. We were never known for a** _ **merciful**_ **rule — the history books preserve me as a bloodthirsty emperor that killed his enemies as game because he** _ **could**_ **. Jovian built his castle from his prisoners because he** _ **could**_ **. Atemu drove his victims mad to observe the extent of the human will because he** _ **could**_ **.** _ **And we did.**_ **We are** _ **not**_ **merciful.** _ **Not in the very least.**_ **If this happened in** _ **my**_ **life, Hassan would have been left skewered on the temple grounds, his innards removed while I preserved his life through hours of torture under Stardust Dragon before I left him alive in the dungeons to** _ **suffer**_ **. Haou would have left him in the moat of lava of his castle, a scarecrow without limbs that suffered under the change from icy waters to molten lava over his skin for the crows to peck at. Atemu would have left him a prisoner of his mind, watching over and over again the what-if he had not saved his king and failed his duties all while being numb to the world, never knowing what reality is true or false.**

 **But you are** _ **not**_ **living that life anymore.** Yusei argued after seeing the begrudging acknowledgment of the ancient monarchs at the descriptive punishments, looking at the emperor. They needed to _divert_ this, _quickly_. _Damn_ _him_ for having such a quick-witted past life. **This is no longer a kingdom that you have to look for threats in every direction nor assassination attempts. This is the** _ **afterlife**_ **and haven't you all gone through** _ **enough?**_ **You have a** _ **choice**_ **, just like I did. Didn't you want to save everyone in your deaths in the** _ **first**_ **place?**

 **And what of** _ **Yubel**_ **and the others?** Juudai insisted, catching on as he noted Jovian's flinch. There was _hope_. **Will you punish them** _ **too?**_ **For obeying the gods? They didn't say** _ **anything**_ **and** _ **disobeyed**_ **you when you demanded them to tell them what was going on. They didn't have a choice** _ **either**_ **just like Hassan.**

Yugi did not follow in his modern friends in arguing, looking at his aibou.

 **You know what the right choice is here,** _ **aibou**_ **. You are no longer** _ **just**_ **the Nameless Pharaoh, the Supreme King and the Cold Emperor. The three of you are the** _ **First, Second and Third King**_ **— you are the kings of** _ **old**_ **that began a legacy of future kings behind you, you are not driven by** _ **blood**_ **but by your** _ **hearts**_ **. You are** _ **better**_ **than what you believe yourselves to be. Do not be the ancient kings of blood that you were hundreds of years ago.**

With a glance to the wind-red eyes, Yugi knew he won. _**Let us compromise.**_

There was a loud clang, breaking the sacred silence after Hassan's confession — to which deliberation of his fate was discussed internally, finally reaching a verdict so it seemed. Haou twirled the instrument of his suicide with idle fingers, unnerving as it was same arm that bore his scar while his golden eyes were resigned, clear and cold, having made the sound for attention by smacking his scissors on the marble throne. Yaotl fiddled with one of his many hand blades, twisting it in-between fingers as his other hand cupped his chin, sapphire eyes half-lidded in icy disinterest. In the center, Atemu rested his form on his armrests, free of his symbols of power as he eyed Hassan cooly before their three formerly accused. "We have reached a verdict, Hassan, in regards of your _fate_."

Everyone momentarily held their breaths.

"You will not be killed, your soul _spared_." In unison, all breathed, some in relief and others in slow realization that the worst was yet to come (they _knew_ that the three kings were no kind souls). "You may not die, pass on nor disappear. _That_ will be your punishment, you shall _watch_ and know that you exist because of the _benevolence_ of the three of us; a pharaoh, king and emperor that has spared you for treason when you deserve punishment. You may not inflict any punishment upon yourself, whether they be physical or in any other form, live on and watch over the pharaohs and _remember_ why you exist."

"You cannot _hide_ from us." Haou continued, golden shears glinting as brightly as his eyes. "You are a servant of the kings and the gods, bound to _our_ beck and call. Know that the moment you _fail_ in your tasks, the first that will spill your blood will be the accused that hover _behind_ you as the three of us _tear_ down the gods that hid behind you. We know that the gods are _sacrosanct_ , therefore, do not give us anymore reason to make them _less_ than that. There are _methods_ through the hundreds of years that we have been in servitude similar to how you know _our_ weaknesses, that does not mean we do not know how to remove them _permanently_. Only that it would be a bother to do the _chasing_." _Hence, it never came to fruition until_ _ **now**_ _._

"And you will _not_ join them as we tear them from their risen pedestals." Yaotl entered, his form unmoved but thirsting for blood. "You will _watch_. _Watch_ as the three kings that were in the servitude of the gods, tear down the very _foundations_ of their beliefs — it does not matter that we cease to be in the process as it will be _your_ responsibility in the end. Unable to stop _our_ descent into madness and even if you manage to prevent that, we do not have to rebel. _We can cease of our own accord._ "

The three accused stared with their respective colleagues in horror at the Third King's suggestion. Hassan lost his footing, hands splayed and knees weak. The Cold Emperor and his two throned colleagues did not even twitch, as their successors found themselves very _still_. "In today's near likeness, we would remove ourselves from our positions. And if _unable_ by the _gods_ ' decree, I will _murder_ the Dark Signers in _every_ reincarnation to continue our feud until the _ends_ of time, your pharaoh will discard his _Ren_ once more to wander the earth to await for gods-knows until a reincarnation is survives and your demigod king will make the same choice to forsake Elysium to be killed by the Light of Destruction _over and over_ again — _all_ in the name of _assuring_ that you have failed, at the very _least_ , the Three Kings."

"Do you understand, Hassan, that you being spared is _not_ mercy but it is also _no_ curse? But a mere _promise_ , one that is worth _more_ in blood and name." The First King finished, as his crook and flail returned to his hands with a wave, the Item reappearing over his neck. Medals reattached themselves with snap of Jovian's fingers while Yaotl flicked his wrist for his spear to return; signaling that they were reclaiming their thrones and positions of power. This was no coincidence. They swore these actions as _mortal_ beings, not _kings_.

Hassan bowed his head to the ground before whispering. " _Yes, my lords._ "

* * *

Yugi drifted after Atemu like a small pup as they arrived in the monarch's throne room, following in silent steps as the pharaoh nodded at his subjects and friends of the Inner Court, given their duties to guard the Book of Life and the Feathers of Ma'at as they quickly read the tension between the two incarnations and excused themselves. Except Mahad, who kept a distance for the privacy of their conversation but with enough room for him to intervene if any surprises were to occur.

"You have grown, Yugi." The pharaoh began, smiling at the build on the smaller's form. "And I see you had taken a leaf of my taste in modern attire."

"To keep up with our appearance, of course." Yugi replied good-naturedly before the smile grew sad. "I have missed you, hitori-no-boku."

"As I have _you_ , Yugi." Atemu says in kind. "I know that you and Kaiba had taken it the hardest in regards of my departure despite Kaiba's skepticism."

"Then… _that_ was _you_ … then." Yugi frowned, referring to the moment when they almost died because Kaiba could not accept that Yami Yugi was no longer of this world. " _You_ saved us."

Atemu smirked bittersweet. "It was a one time gesture. If I had not, you and our friends wouldn't have survived. And that was _unacceptable_. I would not allow the gods to cut your life short due to my intervention. If there is another thing that the three of us could agree wholeheartedly, it is that you, Juudai-kun and Yusei-kun would live past our lives to full longevity. We died prematurely by choice and we are content with that."

"The three of you are really good friends, aren't you?" Yugi smiled, happy that Atemu had friends, even in his short life.

"Yes." Atemu mirrored Yugi's small one. "We _are_."

"How did you all meet?" Yugi asked, with a curious tilt of his head as they made their way to the many courtyards in the palace gardens, alone. Relaxed, Atemu glanced in the corner of his eye, knowing that his magician was within the vicinity.

"The three of us appeared in the throne room we convened in earlier, and it would be the place that we would appear in our sleep to converse with one another. We were each led by a Monster of our favor, my own being Kuriboh, where we made introductions and began to be friends. It was…" Atemu paused, a fond smile on his lips as he reminisced. "The first time that I spoke with those in the same position as my own. The solitude of the crown, Yaotl and Jovian knew and eased it for me just I did for them. Since we were forbidden from speaking of future events, our conversations were often _variable_ , from discussions of philosophy to arguments of the best food ever invented by humans."

"I am glad that you were not lonely in your time as pharaoh." Yugi smiled, genuinely happy for his other half. "What would you all argue about?"

"Everything and nothing at all." Atemu smirked widely as he recalled one conversation. "There was incident that began it all — Yaotl had arrived first at this particular meeting, having had a hard time sleeping after a war council while Jovian was getting tired of the inefficiency of the mock democracy he had set up. The two of them were in sour moods when Jovian tripped on Yaotl's many knives, falling flat on his face. Naturally, he argued that Yaotl had placed it there on purpose and unfortunately, the youngest of us also has the shortest temper. Therefore, when I arrived, the two of them were Dueling already. I, being responsible, tried to get them to stop their childish antics."

Yugi winced at the pharaoh's words. This must have been when they did not know each other that well yet. All _three_ of them were _childish_ and hated to lose. Not that Yugi would say that to their faces.

Atemu continued. "Which only served for them to provoke me into the Duel as well."

 _Of course it did._

The pharaoh smiled softly. "But it was after that, that the three of us grew closer. There was always a barrier of formality between us until we Dueled."

"As expected of a throne room with too many kings in its chambers." Yugi joked as Atemu chuckled, admitting to the hubris. Silence enveloped as the two basked in the sun with smiles, the elaborate afterlife of the pharaohs and their Inner Court of the House of Osiris, for all of his grandsons — it was no place for the Japanese King of Games. And they both knew it.

Atemu smiled softly as he saw Yugi's form dissipating before his eyes. "You are leaving me for once, aibou. I must say, being the one who is left behind is not a favorable position."

Yugi mirrored it as he felt his heart soften as he faded away. "I had to try it some time, hitori-no-boku, for you to experience it just once. Besides, I think you will be fine here. With your wish finally granted to you."

Following his gaze to see his family and Inner Court of friends, the Nameless Pharaoh smiled as he greeted them, free of the burden of the world. _Until the next adventure, Yugi._

* * *

Jovian sighed audibly in his chambers, resisting the urge to lay out splayed on the satin sheets of his canopied bed, instead he looked to the two other occupants present. Juudai drifted with chocolate eyes, dancing between the furnishings with a familiarity that Jovian knew was his fault while Yubel stood rigidly by the entrance, guarding their privacy. The older one knew that the younger was avoiding the topic, since it was still raw to see him once again after they were torn from one another in death, Yubel as their own medium. The same they may have been, they were also two different lives that believed in different afterlives, separated as two different souls that were also the same. Only Yubel was the same constant in their time in death, their last conversation a sad parting on Juudai's part as Jovian knew well the fate that rested for them once the reincarnation passed — _This is where we part, Juudai._ **W-What?! W-Wait.** **WAIT!** **Y-You— What about Yubel—?!** _Yubel will stay with you and me, we are_ _one_ _and the same. But you and I are_ _not_ _, young Juudai. I am not you and you are not me, I am Jovian and you are Juudai. But at the same time, we are both the Supreme King, Jovian and Juudai._ _Farewell_ _, my reincarnation._

After that, Jovian appeared before his deceased court that was a mirror to his kingdom at its prime, with the god, Hades beside him. Taking his youthful appearance and a seated form on his marble throne, Haou rose a brow before addressing the god. "Hades."

"Juudai. Or should I say, Jovian?" The god of the dead chuckled good-naturedly. "Welcome back to Elysium, my friend. You have been dearly missed."

"Thank you." Jovian nodded coldly. "Though, I would be surprised to think that you visited me on my reincarnation's recent death for the sole need to correct your address of me — what is your business with one of your recent deceased?"

"Just giving you a heads-up."

Brows furrowed as eyes narrowed. "For…?"

"Just to warn you that death, even a second time around, means little for _you_."

 _Some warning, Hades._ Jovian grumbled internally, glaring at everything and nothing. _Couldn't have been more specific that the gods were going to test me and my colleagues by kidnapping Yubel and the other two in the cost of personal dethronement. I'm going to kick him the next time I see that annoying cousin of mine._

"A penny for your thoughts?" Juudai asked, taking the king from them, perched on the top of his many armchairs.

"I'm plotting bodily harm to one of my cousins." Jovian admitted bluntly, expression still pinched in thought. "Do not _fret_ , he is immortal — the inflictions will heal on their own."

"Is there another method of punishment?" Juudai suggested weakly as Jovian rolled his eyes before answering in a deadpan.

"Of _course_ there is. But none that will give me the same satisfaction of kicking Hades in the _face_."

" _Wait_." Juudai stared at him with wide eyes. _Shit_. He knew that hero worship anywhere. "You're cousins with _Hades_?! Hades as in the _god_ of the dead?! _That's so cool!_ What powers does he have? Can he summon the dead? Does he smell like—!"

" _One question at a time._ " Jovian glared, mildly irked that the glare did nothing to falter the boy's wide grin other than shut it up momentarily. " _Yes_ , I am cousins with Hades. He is the son of my… great… grand niece but the family tree of the gods is complicated. So, I decided that he would just be my cousin to make things easier. And _yes_ , he is the god of the dead who can do things associated with it, like summon the dead and _no_ , he doesn't smell like the dead."

Juudai smirked before a nostalgic smile took his lips. "So, you really are the same, after all of these years of being dead, Haou."

Jovian shrugged. "I have much more experience with it. You will eventually find something to occupy yourself with in the afterlife. Though, I will admit — I believed that my interactions with you were over after your passing. Atemu informed me that even in the afterlife, he did not converse with his reincarnation ever again since their separation. That is until _now_ I suppose."

"And that's exactly it." The Duelist king smiled ever-so-softly, drifting before his past life, grasping his hands with his see-through ones — barely able to grasp them. "We are one and the same, Haou. No matter how much time passes, even if it is the very gods that separates us by the laws of the dead, we will meet again and Duel together once more. _No matter what._ "

Haou was momentarily stunned before gripping the hold just as fiercely. " _No matter what_ , my reincarnation." A weary smirk mirrored the younger king's as he noticed crystalline pearls at the corners of his chocolate eyes, an image that was forever etched in the Supreme King's golden ones. So warm and familiar. "I should have known, that of all things, our stubbornness was most prevalent of all."

"Ne, Haou?"

The king rose a brow.

"Will you chase after me and Yubel?"

Golden eyes dimmed into bright chocolate brown. " _Forever_ , Juudai." _Let us chase after one another to cross paths once more, Juudai._

* * *

Yusei was silent as he watched Yaotl greet his Signers, a bit surreal to see people that had his friends' faces but completely different persons and relationships with his past life. For instance, unlike the borderline narcissistic Jack Atlas, Tecuhtli was respectful and immensely loyal to Yaotl's person _only_ , hovering as he scanned the emperor for injury — however, held an echo of a spine that was not afraid to counter his emperor, only to assist him. Xochitl was not mentally dependent on her king like Aki was on him, as she was more of a very close friend rather than a girl that admired him — Yusei did not know what to think on that, and left it be. Even the twins of their past life were different, Meztli was less shy than Ruka, outspoken yet skillfully polite while Tonatiuh was more devious and manipulative with his innocent face than the naive Rua. Tilitic was more carefree than Crow, if that was even _possible_ , words teasing but unlike his childhood friend, this one had a measure of tact. Even though they were separated by the relationship of monarch and servant, Yusei saw that the group was close-knit and formed very strong bonds together.

The Dark Signers were no different, unlike their modern counterparts.

Zuma, who had to be Kalin's past life, led them like a separate division as the protectors of the Netherworld. Yaotl allowed them full reign of their realm as long as they reported to him every once in while, often leaving it to them. In return, the Dark Signers were allies to the crown under Yaotl _only_ , which was only further solidified when it was revealed that the emperor sacrificed most of his natural life for the sake of his Dark Signers.

"They are your family." Yusei said, after they had returned to the emperor's palace, having the throne room to themselves.

" _Yes_. A family that we did not particularly choose at first. But a _family_ , nonetheless." Yaotl replied sighing, as he paused at the foot of his throne, sapphire eye meeting the reluctant mirror. " _Ask me_ , Yusei. Our time together may be limited in the Netherworld. There is only so much time until we must return to the surface world."

"Why didn't you say anything, when me and my Signers were unaware of Iliaster? Why didn't you say anything when we were going against Paradox?" _Why didn't you say anything to me?_

"Because there was no need to." Yaotl revealed, fingers absently restless as his chest armor twinkled in the torchlight. "I told you, that my actions of interference of your life was to be minimal. The Dark Signers and Iliaster are no different, being completely your actions and yours alone. In regards to Paradox, Paradox was the last Star of Destruction of Iliaster, but I never found him in my time. I had only found three. One was Bruno, who was originally supposed to be a spy on me to eventually end me if need be but had agreed with my ideals and turned, another was an individual that I had encountered before my reign, a man who had seen the despair of the world and was so _broken_ by the visions that gods had given him that through _my_ actions the world would end in him alone. ( _Aporia._ Yusei realized.) I ended him peacefully, reasoning with him that if the end was indeed coming, then he would be the first to leave my hands, not the _last_. The last, I met in my deathbed in the arms of Bruno. He had a likeness to me, a _near_ replica — he revealed that his plans had come to fruition, that he would have my throne and Bruno to support his successful counter against the foreign invaders. It was then that I had realized the implication of the second star's words, therefore, I could _not_ allow it. Frenzied, I ordered Stardust Dragon, who was going mad as fast as I was dying, to _eat_ him. Making Bruno watch his former master die in the claws of his current master, only to pass moments after."

" _Paradox_ … what time is he from, the one that we fought?" Yusei asked, quiet. He knew that asking the identity of the other Star was a lost cause. Yaotl was adamant that he was to learn things in time. It was _frustrating_ even though Yusei understood the reasoning behind it.

"Yours _and_ mine." The emperor replied evasively with a small smirk. "My hypothesis is that he has traveled through time so many times that he has lost most sense of identity between his past and current self — evidenced by his apparent madness in the latter half of the duel when Atemu had taken back Stardust Dragon and gave opening to Sin Truth Dragon. He, _himself_ does not know because he most likely failed in the past, unable to cope with the thought."

"Fail? How do you know he failed?" Yusei questioned.

Yaotl smirked wider. "I am not arrogant enough to believe myself to be the only one who was a capable inventor in my time, Yusei. But unlike _myself_ , who built monsters, Paradox dabbled in time, leading him to be _misplaced_ in the future and truly live up to his name as both his past self and the self in your time. Because he knew, that he would have no chance against me at my prime."

"Hearing _this_ …" Yusei began, looking to the empty throne as the emperor's gaze was fixed upon the only exit, eyes far away. "It makes me so _tired_ , Yaotl. _You_ , having lived through it and reliving it now through _me_ and the loss of Bruno _again_ just before _this_ … _how are you not at the end of it yet? How do you keep going?_ "

Yaotl blinked before sighing. With a resounding thud, the emperor struck his reincarnation in the solar plexus with a scarred foot, eyes cold. " _Gods_. There are _times_ that I wonder, Yusei, _how_ we are the same person."

The criminally marked young man glared furiously, no breath to counter.

"It is not a matter of _you_." Yaotl rolled his eyes, annoyed and slightly murderous. "It is the matter of _the_ _people_ who are counting on _you_ , they believe in you and you have them by your side to support you. If they are _willing_ to jump into the pits of _hell_ with you, you, at very _least_ , have _enough_ brains to grasp their hands and take the first leap to lead them _into_ the _hell_. I _swear_ if you dare doubt yourself, _one more time_ , I will carve the words into the back of your _gods-damned skull_."

" _Loud and clear._ " Yusei replied with immediate wariness. There was no doubt in his mind that the emperor would make good in his words — and if this was how he looked when he was angry when no wonder Jack and Crow shut the hell right up. "So, what happened to my body while we were in this prolonged dream?"

"Frozen in time, most likely." The Third King replied after a moment. "Usually, the gods would summon us when our minds are less guarded, therefore in our slumber — but if dire, they compromise by pausing time momentarily to speak to us or remove us from our physical form to converse their business. It is disorientating to return to your body after being incorporeal for some time, but the feeling will fade in time. _But_ … I must give you a warning, Yusei."

Yusei froze, one thought running through his head. _Was Sherry's words true?_

 _Was he truly to die in Ark Cradle, after all?_ A hand took him from his thoughts, resting warmly on his cheek.

"Stop thinking so much." Yaotl scolded softly. "My words are of _my_ parting, not your own, my reincarnation. I will never allow you to pass on at my age just because of the words of a pale-skin. But goodbyes are are also new _beginnings_. Never forget that you carry the soul of the Cold Emperor within you, even if our god forsakes or is taken from you, _you_ are _me_ and therefore, deserving of _my_ power. Never forget this and the friends that you fight for, Fudou Yusei. _You are me and I am you_ — _**eternally**_."

" _W-Why?_ At least, tell me why." _Tell me why you are leaving me._

Yusei did not know that he was crying until the emperor smirked with light amusement at the tears on his fingers. "My knight has perished before his king's eyes, I must at the very least, be there to _greet_ him at his arrival, Yusei. _I will return to you._ Call to me and I will return to you."

"What if I don't want you to _leave?_ What if you don't return?" _Like Father and Bruno._

Yaotl smiled softly before shaking his head, as if hearing his thoughts. "I _must_ leave, Yusei; your predecessors too, felt as you do, but all things must come to an end. Ours is merely _nearing_.You will know when it will be the time that I will return. Now, _enough_. Your friends have awaited their sovereign for long enough."

With a wave of his ringed hands and a series of swift hand signals, the last thing Yusei saw before he awoke beside his D-Wheel and broken glasses of a dear friend, was his past life smiling softly at him with his hidden knight bowed at his feet, indigo eyes that were so _familiar_ yet so _strange_ wishing him the best in his quest. _May the stars look after you, Yusei._


End file.
